Mas que atracción
by Lenka387
Summary: Los RRBZ volvieron después de dos años y las PPGZ siguen luchando para defender Saltadilla. ¿Por qué los RRBZ volvieron? ¿Buscarán venganza? y lo más importante ¿Por qué ahora los RRBZ y las PPGZ sienten atracción entre ellos?
1. Capítulo 1: Ellos de nuevo

Hacía ya 2 años desde que los RRBZ abandonaron Saltadilla, y las PPGZ seguían combatiendo el crimen en la ciudad pues, aunque los RRBZ se fueron, villanos como Mojo, Peludito, la banda Gangrena, Sedusa, "El", entre otros; Siguieron atacando la ciudad e incluso nuevos villanos aparecieron, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Las PPGZ siempre salían vencedoras en sus encuentros y salvaban Saltadilla un vez más.

Un nuevo día estaba empezando y una chica de cabellos anaranjados estaba plácidamente dormida en lo que se veía, una muy cómoda cama. El despertador sonó con el característico tono "Ring- Ring" repitiéndose una y otra vez. La chica despertó sobresaltada por el repentino ruido estruendoso del despertador, indicándole que era hora de levantarse. Como pudo apago el despertador y se cubrió una vez más con su manta. Pero era tarde, el despertador había acabado con su sueño; Se sentó en un extremo de su cama y se quedo mirando distraídamente un zapato. Cuando volvió en si misma se dirigió a una puerta blanca y la abrió con pesadez, era lo que parecía, el baño. Miro su rostro en el espejo y abrió sus ojos como platos, se acerco rápidamente a este para comprobar lo que había visto, y si, parecía un zombie. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos con ojeras y un hilo de saliva seca sobresalía de su boca. Abrió rápidamente la llave del agua, junto sus manos, y como pudo se empezó a echar desesperadamente agua en la cara, cuando termino la acción se miro nuevamente al espejo y dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Salió del cuarto de baño y se apresuro a colocarse su uniforme, prosiguió a cepillar su cabello, el cual amarro en una coleta alta con un moño gigante. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo.

-Perfecta- se dijo así misma dedicándose una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a un pequeño comedor al lado de la cocina, su casa podía ser pequeña, pero muy acogedora, suficiente para ella, su madre y su hermanita.

-Buenos días cariño-Saludo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años desde la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá-saludo con una sonrisa y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de esta.

-En unos minutos estará tu almuerzo-dijo nuevamente su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias-Menciono la pelinaranja tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.- ¿y dónde está Kuriko?-pregunto Momoko por la menor de las pelinaranjas.

-La madre de Yoshida vino por ella para llevarla a la escuela-continuo-Últimamente son muy cercanos-soltó una pequeña risita haciendo énfasis en "cercanos", Momoko lo paso desapercibido.

-¡Espera!-dijo algo preocupada. Volteo su mirada hacia un reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina, faltaban 5 minutos para que cerraran el portón de la escuela. Momoko se alarmo.- ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Me voy mamá!- grito mientras su madre le entregaba su bento.

-¿No desayunaras?-Pregunto su madre al verla abrir la puerta para salir.

-¡Lo siento mama! ¡Se me hace tarde!-grito Momoko saliendo de su casa a toda prisa. Su madre suspiro, Momoko no tenía remedio. - ** _"Se levanta temprano pero se va tarde"_** -Fue lo último que pensó su madre para después cerrar la puerta.

Momoko iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Pudo escuchar el sonido de unas ruedas deslizarse por el pavimento y se detuvo creyendo reconocer el sonido, se volteo y pudo visualizar a una pelinegra de ojos verdes acercándose a ella en lo que era una patineta negra con detalles verdes y a su lado derecho una chica rubia de ojos azules corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

-¡Espera Kaoru!-grito agotada la rubia descansando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¡Apúrate Miyako llegamos tarde!- le dijo a la chica de ojos azules, y pudo visualizar a Momoko observándolas-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Momoko!-Avisó. La rubia levanto su vista y efectivamente ahí estaba su amiga pelinaranja, conociéndola seguramente a ella también se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Momoko!- Exclamo Miyako haciendo señas con sus manos para que Momoko la viera. Cuando llegaron junto a Momoko esta les dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-Dijo la pelinaranja. Miyako estaba a punto de devolverle el saludo cuando su amiga pelinegra la interrumpió.

-¡Guárdense los saludos para después! ¡Nos cerraran el portón!-Exclamo Kaoru tratando de apurar a sus amigas. Ellas simplemente asintieron, y siguieron corriendo.

Cuando llegaron para su suerte todavía no cerraban el portón, todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Como pudieron se encaminaron hasta su salón, pues estaban exhaustas por el maratón que habían corrido para llegar a la escuela. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y esperaron hasta que la maestra llego.

-Disculpen chicos, estaba en la sala de profesores-Menciono la profesora. Frunció el ceño al ver que nadie le hacía caso, algunos ni siquiera se habían percatado de que ella estaba ahí.-Como sea-Continuó-Estaba tratando el papeleo de 3 chicos que llegaron de intercambio.-Menciono y al instante tenia la mirada de muchas chicas y algunos chicos interesados en el tema. La profesora sonrió orgullosa al saber que tenía su atención.

Momoko con esas últimas palabras por parte de la maestra se imaginaba miles de situaciones.

-¿Así que nuevos compañeros eh?-Se dijo así misma Miyako.-¿Tú qué piensas Momoko?-pregunto a la pelinaranja que se sentaba a tras de ella.

-¡No se qué pensar Miyako!-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas y movía su cabeza hacia los lados-¡Mi futuro esposo puede estar ahí!-decía mientras se sonrojaba y seguía moviendo su cabeza con sus manos en las mejillas. Una gota estilo anime apareció en Miyako que sostenía una sonrisa fingida y Kaoru que pensaba que su amiga estaba loca.

-Estás loca-dijo Kaoru sin más. Al menos no se había quedado con las ganas de decirlo.

Momoko frunció el ceño y se volteo al otro lado soltando un "Hmph" y siguió fantaseando. Mientras que Kaoru sostenía su mentón en su mano y su brazo recargado en su pupitre, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda. Miyako suspiro resignada, sus amigas no tenían remedio, y con ese pensamiento volvió su vista al frente.

-Bien. Chicos pueden pasar-anuncio la profesora. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico alto, pelirrojo e imponente, sus ojos eran de un naranja quemado, llevaba una gorra roja y su cabello llegaba debajo de sus hombros. Después entro un chico rozando a la altura del pelirrojo que había entrado antes, este tenía tez pálida, cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, su flequillo cubría su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran verdes mientras una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su cara. Por último entro un chico un poco más bajo que los otros pero seguía siendo alto, este era rubio y portaba unos profundos ojos azules, el cabello ligeramente alborotado y una sonrisa encantadora. Se pararon frente a la clase por orden de la profesora.-Bien es hora de que se presenten-menciono la profesora con una sonrisa y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre.

-Soy Brick!- dijo con entusiasmo el pelirrojo brindando una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Soy Butch!-dijo el pelinegro mirando a los espectadores con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Soy Boomer!-dijo el rubio con una brillante sonrisa dirigida a la clase.

Las PGGZ no se lo podían creer, ¿Eran los RRBZ?, Debían suponerlo, es decir, se veían como antes, pero a la vez ¿Diferentes?, ellos lucían más maduros y ya no parecían unos niños de mami, como les decía Kaoru. Hubo un silencio desde que ellos anunciaron sus nombres, hasta que una chica rompió el silencio.

-Kyaaaaa! ¡Son tan lindos!-grito una chica, mala idea pues, se desato el caos por parte de las chicas.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Brick siéntate a mi lado!-grito exaltada una chica señalando un pupitre ocupado.-Eh?, pero yo me siento aquí y...-menciono tímidamente un chico, pero se gano una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica, el solo pudo asentir.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos de debate para decidir en donde se sentarían los chicos, unas chicas gritaban a más no poder para debatir quien era el más lindo de los tres. Kaoru resoplo fastidiada, le resultaba tonto que las chicas discutieran por chicos.

-¡Cállense de una vez!-Grito ya alterada por la actitud de sus alumnas, tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder, sus brazos cruzados y apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, Brick, Butch y Boomer se alejaron a unos pasos lentos y sigilosos- _**"Genial, otra loca"**_ – pensaron los 3 al ver a la maestra en ese estado. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en donde la profesora comprobó que ya nadie la interrumpiría así que prosiguió.-Bien chicos- dijo ya más tranquila.-¿Chicos que hacen haya?.-Menciono al ver a los 3 chicos ligeramente alejados de ella.- Vengan acérquense, disculpen a mis alumnas solo ladran pero no muerden.-dijo en tono amistoso.- _ **"¿Pero quién nos asegura que usted no lo hará?"**_ \- debatieron internamente los 3 chicos, pero finalmente se acercaron a paso lento y sigiloso. Una vez que llegaron al lado de la maestra, esta indico lugares. -Mmmm… -se decía mientras buscaba un lugar con la vista.- ¡Brick!- menciono al instante, haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara un poco.-Te sentaras al lado de Miyako.-dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de la clase.

-¿Miyako?- pregunto el pelirrojo, _ **"¿Acababa de llegar y esperaban que conociera a la tal Miyako? Debe ser una broma"**_ -pensó molesto el pelirrojo.

La profesora comprendió que Brick no sabía quién era la mencionada así que la señalo con el dedo índice.-La de allá, la rubia al lado de la ventana.-menciono la profesora. Brick se encamino hasta el que sería su pupitre y se sentó.

-Hola soy Miyako-dijo la rubia amablemente. Brick la miro rápidamente de pies a cabeza y soltó una risita por lo bajo. Miyako no entendió el motivo de su risa.

-¡Te pareces a Boomer!- exclamo el pelirrojo soltando una risa mas sonora. A Miyako le salió un Tic en el ojo, ella lo había saludado amablemente y el solo dijo "Te pareces a Boomer". Volteo su cara hacia la ventana, lo ignoraría por ahora.

-Boomer!-La maestra prosiguió. -Te sentaras al lado de Momoko-el rubio solo asintió y busco con la mirada a la tal "Momoko". –La del moño gigante.- menciono la profesora. Boomer inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había un moño gigante en un pupitre y debajo de este una chica.

A Momoko le salió un Tic en el ojo- ** _"¿La del moño gigante? ¿Enserio?"_** \- Se lo pasaría esta vez pensó Momoko. Tal vez los RRBZ habían cambiado. Boomer la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!-saludo el rubio- ¿Momoko cierto?- dijo amistosamente el rubio.

-Sí y tu eres Boomer ¿Cierto?-Saludo la pelirroja. Le siguió la corriente la pelinaranja ** _"¿Qué acaso no las reconocían?"_** -Pensó para sí misma la pelinaranja.

-Sí, mucho gusto-dijo el ojiazul con una amable sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- Sonrió amablemente la pelinaranja. Fue lo último que dijo pues desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Y Butch Mmmm….- se detuvo a pensar- Al lado de Kaoru!-exclamo la profesora y señalo nuevamente con el dedo a una pelinegra-La que está detrás de la del moño gigante.- Menciono por última vez la maestra.

- _ **"¡Y dale con el moño!"**_ -Pensó para sí misma Momoko, dejando salir otro Tic en su ojo.

Butch se dirigió hacia la llamada "Kaoru". Pero esta ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.-Hola linda-Saludo Butch con una sonrisa. Kaoru lo miro de pies a cabeza rápidamente y Butch sonrió de lado por la acción de la pelinegra.

-Sigues siendo un creído Butch-Le dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

A Butch le sorprendió el tono tan familiar con el que la pelinegra le había dirigido la palabra.- ¿Nos conocemos?- Pregunto Butch.

-Además de creído, idiota y despistado- le dijo Kaoru soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Butch reconoció esa risa, la última vez que la había escuchado, una chica similar a la que tenía enfrente se estaba burlando de él y sus hermanos. – ¡¿Eres una de las PPGZ?!- exclamo el ojiverde ignorando el antiguo comentario de la pelinegra. Brick, Boomer, Momoko y Miyako voltearon su cara hacia atrás, donde se encontraban los pelinegros, en su cara se podía apreciar asombro por la última frase del ojiverde. Kaoru asintió despreocupada.- Pero sus nombres…-menciono incrédulo el chico.

-No creías que me llamaba "Bellota" realmente ¿O sí?- le dijo bellota con una mueca de burla.

-¡Cla-claro que no!- exclamo molesto el pelinegro al verse descubierto. Realmente si había pensado en el hecho de que Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota fueran sus verdaderos nombres y que sus padres eran unos idiotas al ponerles a sus hijas nombres rarísimos.

-Entonces…-Hablo el pelirrojo-Ustedes…-dijo señalando a Miyako y después a Momoko repetitivamente. Ellas solo le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa fingida y saludaban moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. Hubo un momento de silencio que luego fue roto una vez más por el pelirrojo.- ¡Por eso te parecías a Boomer!- exclamo señalando a Miyako haciendo que los otros cinco cayeran estilo anime.

-Como sea- siguió Kaoru- ¿Por qué están aquí?- Pregunto seriamente esperando una respuesta por parte de alguno. Momoko y Miyako también los miraron en busca de una respuesta.

-Nos contacto el profesor Utonio-dijo Boomer rompiendo el silencio. Las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas "¿Por qué los contacto?"- se preguntaron a sí mismas.-Al parecer…-continuo Boomer-trabajaremos juntos.- Soltó Boomer. Ante este comentario las PPGZ se quedaron perplejas. **_¡¿A que se refería Boomer con eso de trabajar juntos?!._**


	2. Chapter 2: Un primer dia de escuela

Hola! Agradezco que les aya gustado mi historia, me puso feliz ya que es mi primer fic y agradezco mucho sus reviews.

 **MarGomi-** Disculpa si te confundí pero es contraparteXcontraparte.

Y bueno aquí un segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste.

 **Capitulo 2** **: Un primer día de escuela.**

* * *

-¡¿Trabajar juntos?! ¡¿A que te refieres?!- Exclamo molesta la pelinegra alzando la voz. **"¿Qué se traía el profesor entre manos?".**

 **-** ¡Señorita Matsubara!- Hablo molesta la profesora llamando la atención de la clase hacia la pelinegra.- ¡Hágame el favor de callarse o retírese!- Kaoru resoplo fastidiada y dio una rápida mirada hacia el rubio. - **"Esto no se quedara así"-** Le susurro Kaoru al chico de ojos celeste por lo bajo, pero suficiente audible para los seis involucrados en el tema, y así desvió su mirada a la ventana colocando su mejilla en su mano y está en su brazo. Esperaría la hora del almuerzo para reanudar la conversación.

Las clases pasaron normales, sin ninguna interrupción de las PPGZ hacia los RBBZ. Sonó el timbre para anunciar el receso y la maestra escribió algunas páginas del libro en el pizarrón indicando que era la tarea, prosiguió a despedirse de su clase para luego salir del aula. Algunos alumnos salieron y otros más se quedaron en el aula. Las PPGZ miraron a los RRBZ y ellos también dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas.

-Ahora… nos podrían decir que significa eso de trabajar juntos?-hablo Momoko rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había hecho presente entre los seis.

-Mmm… por ahora tengo hambre, que dicen si nos acompañan a la cafetería y allá hablamos tranquilamente-Sugirió Butch.

-¡No me intere- iba a replicar la pelinegra pero Miyako cubrió su boca y prosiguió.

-Está bien yo también tengo un poco de hambre-alentó la rubia amablemente.- ¿Por qué no se adelantan ustedes?- dijo para tener tiempo de tranquilizar antes a su amiga.

Momoko comprendió el plan de su amiga y también alentó.- Enseguida los alcanzamos solo necesitamos unos minutos-Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien- hablo el pelirrojo- Vámonos- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza indicando la puerta, sus hermanos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para después desaparecer de la vista de las PPGZ.

Kaoru quito bruscamente la mano de Miyako de su boca y comenzó a respirar agitada.- ¡Casi me asfixias!- exclamo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo siento! Yo no quería…- trato de excusarse la rubia pero Kaoru la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-Está bien no importa-menciono la pelinegra- Como sea- continuó- ¿A que se habrán referido con eso de "Trabajar juntos"?- dijo la pelinegra resaltando "trabajar juntos" con sus dedos.

-No lo sé- hablo la pelinaranja- Hay que averiguarlo-dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Miyako y Kaoru la siguieron.

 **-** **En la cafetería-**

-Se están demorando…- menciono Boomer antes de darle la primera mordida a su emparedado.

-¿Qué creías? Son las PPGZ, además ñam ñam- decía Brick mientras masticaba sus papas fritas- no confían en nosotros.- recalcó.

-Ni nosotros en ellas- menciono sarcástico Butch con una sonrisa de lado. Brick ignoro el comentario y Boomer volteo su mirada hacia él.

-Buen punto- comento Boomer con solo una servilleta hecha bolita en su mano. Butch y Brick lo miraron.

-¿Y tu emparedado?- pregunto Brick con cierta incredulidad.

-Ya me lo trague- dijo Boomer con una pequeña risita. Brick se dio un manotazo en la cara y Butch suspiro.

-Contigo no rinde la comida hermano- menciono Butch mientras que el rubio solo se limitaba a sonreírle.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos y las PPGZ se hicieron presentes en la mesa de los chicos, cada una con su bento, excepto bellota, a ella se le hacía más fácil comprarlo en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Miyako amablemente.

Brick nuevamente ignoro el gesto de amabilidad por parte de la rubia.-Si pero apúrense- continuo- el receso se acaba- hablo con un poco de prisa. Momoko y Kaoru fruncieron el ceño y Miyako solo suspiro resignada.

-De acuerdo- menciono y busco un lugar para sentarse. La mesa tenía una barra a la derecha donde cabían tres personas y otra a la izquierda donde también cabían tres personas. Brick y Boomer estaban sentados del lado izquierdo, mientras que Butch estaba en el lado derecho. Miyako se rasco la mejilla incomoda al darse cuenta de que una tendría que sentarse al lado de Brick que era el espacio disponible y otras dos junto a Butch. Butch se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación, así que se paro y se sentó junto a Brick. Momoko y Miyako dieron las gracias y se sentaron. Kaoru solo se sentó en el lugar en el que había estado Butch, seguía cálido por el calor corporal del pelinegro. Ella ignoro el hecho y se acomodo apropiadamente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la pelinegra en busca de una respuesta.

-El profesor nos contacto y al parecer trabajaremos juntos.-Menciono nuevamente el rubio.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! Pero ¡¿A que se refieren con eso de trabajar juntos?!-exclamo molesta la pelinegra, al parecer, el tema le importaba demasiado.

Butch suspiro.-Les contare lo que ocurrió, pero no interrumpan.-Las PGGZ asintieron.- Hace un mes, unos rayos blancos impactaron en nuestros cuerpos y… nos dieron superpoderes.- soltó el pelinegro mientras recargaba su mentón en sus dedos entrelazados. Las PPGZ querían preguntar pero, _**"No interrumpan"**_ \- recordaron y se abstuvieron de sus comentarios.-El profesor siguió el curso de los rayos blancos y nos contacto una semana después, al parecer el profesor y el alcalde de Saltadilla se pusieron de acuerdo para que nosotros formáramos un equipo y defendiéramos Saltadilla.-finalizo su relato el ojiverde.

-¿Pero por que el profesor no nos hablo de esto? Al menos hubieran pedido nuestra opinión-hablo Momoko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Eso ya no es asunto nuestro, así que, ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntan ustedes mismas?-intervino Brick en tono serio mientras Butch desviaba la mirada y Boomer tomaba otro emparedado.

-Bien, gracias por la información- menciono Miyako llamando la atención de las otras PPGZ y los RRBZ. Kaoru empezó a comer de su emparedado y Momoko empezó a desatar el nudo del mantel que cubría su bento, dejando así solo el pequeño estuche con la comida. Miyako prosiguió a tratar de desatar el nudo de su bento, pero este estaba demasiado apretado lo cual hizo que batallara en el intento.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto el rubio que observaba como Miyako batallaba con esa manta que cubría su almuerzo. Sus hermanos solo le dedicaron una mirada al rubio, pues sabían como era su hermano, tonto, bromista, pero amable.

Miyako se sonrojo por la vergüenza que le dio al verse patética por no poder desatar un miserable nudo, pero se limito a asentir.- Por favor-menciono deslizando el pequeño estuche envuelto hacia el rubio. Boomer dejo de comer para luego deshacer con mucha facilidad el nudo.

-Toma- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa deslizando el estuche nuevamente hacia la rubia.

-Gracias.-menciono Miyako con una sonrisa angelical, Boomer le devolvió la sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Y así se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por interminables segundos.

Brick que ya estaba incomodo por "el momento de los rubios" soltó una pequeña tos fingida suficientemente audible para los presentes en la mesa. Miyako desvió su mirada hacia su estuche y empezó a comer con unos delgados palillos su almuerzo, mientras que Boomer retomo el emparedado que había dejado y comenzó a morderlo de nuevo.

Butch quien en toda esa discusión no había probado nada, irónico por que el sugirió que fueran a la cafetería, busco con la mirada su emparedado. Al no encontrarlo noto algo fuera de lugar.

-Boomer… ¿En que momento compraste ese emparedado?- menciono el pelinegro apretando sus dientes en una sonrisa fingida.

-No lo hice.- respondió sin más el rubio. Butch lo miro y señalo el emparedado que estaba en sus manos.- ah sí, lo encontré en la mesa así que…-

-¡CABRONAZO! ¡ESE ERA MÍO!-exclamo molesto el pelinegro abalanzándose hacia Boomer.

-¡E-espera!- exclamo el rubio y Butch se detuvo en seco. Boomer se metió el resto del emparedado en la boca, dio gracias por la comida y salió corriendo de la mesa.

-¡Cabronazo! ¡Regresa aquí!- exclamo y lo persiguió por toda la cafetería. Las PPGZ reían divertidas por la situación mientras que el pelirrojo alentaba a sus hermanos con frases como "¡No dejes que te atrape Boomer!" o "No dejes que escape Butch!". Los demás estudiantes miraban extrañados la situación, mientras que las chicas solo suspiraban cada vez que Boomer pasaba por su lugar y detrás de él Butch.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus aulas. Excepto las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

-Bien es hora de irse, ¡Butch! ¡Boomer! ¡Los veo en el salón!- aviso el pelirrojo a sus hermanos antes de dirigirse al salón.

-¿Los vas a dejar ahí?- pregunto desinteresada Kaoru.

-See, es normal- respondió el pelirrojo- Ya vendrán cuando se calmen- finalizo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Momoko y Miyako se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, _**"¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era?"**_. Kaoru lo comprendió, ella y sus hermanos también empleaban esa estrategia. Y así los cuatro se dirigieron al aula.

Hacía ya aproximadamente 15 minutos desde que la clase empezó y se encontraban en la clase de Gakupo-sensei, desafortunadamente. Era un profesor sumamente estricto de ojos purpura y siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una larga coleta de cabellos purpura igualmente, era un hombre bien parecido. Toda la clase estaba leyendo un cuento, cuando llegaban a un punto era el turno de el de atrás y así sucesivamente. Cuando estaba por tocarle a Momoko tocaron la puerta. El maestro sonrió de lado, cerró su propio libro y se dirigió hacia su escritorio tomando una pequeña lista, para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrir la misma.

-¿Número de lista?- Pregunto el hombre quitándole la tapa a su bolígrafo, pues se había percatado de que faltaban dos estudiantes que eran de intercambio, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para demostrar que no tendría compasión de cualquiera que se saltara o llegara tarde a su clase. Ni aunque fueran recién llegados.

-No lo sé- respondieron dos chicos al unísono detrás de la puerta. El hombre suspiro.

-¿Nombres?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Butch Him-respondió.

-Boomer Him- respondió.

-Bien, pueden pasar pero tienen falta- anuncio el profesor abriendo completamente la puerta, dejando ver a un chico pelinegro, y a un rubio con la mejilla hinchada y un ojo ligeramente morado. Las PPGZ no se lo creían, _**¿Hasta que punto podrían llegar las discusiones de los hermano Him?.**_

-¡Boomer-kun! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!-grito una chica alterada por el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Las chicas estaban por desatar el caos nuevamente por segunda vez en el día, pero el pelipúrpura se los impidió, no dejaría que hicieran desastre, no en su clase.

-¡Guarden silencio!-proclamo con voz autoritaria. Al instante se había formado un silencio absoluto. Sí, todos temían a Gakupo-sensei.

Todas las chicas veían con lastima a Boomer, excepto Kaoru. El profesor al ver que el ambiente se había calmado tomo su libro y continuo.- Momoko retoma la lectura por favor.-

-Si profesor.- menciono la pelinaranja y así retomo la lectura desde el último punto antes de la interrupción de los Him. Todos tenían sus miradas en sus libros, escuchando atentamente a Momoko, incluso Gakupo-sensei. Miyako desvió lentamente su mirada hacia Boomer quien recién había encontrado la página en la que estaban leyendo, Miyako cubrió su cara con su libro mientras susurraba sonidos para llamar la atención del rubio.

-Pss Pss Boomer.- llamo la rubia. Boomer miro hacia ambos lados escuchando que alguien le llamaba, volteo su mirada al frente y se encontró con la mirada de Miyako, cubrió su cara con el libro como lo hacia la rubia.

-¿Si?- respondió el rubio en un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la rubia en un tono preocupado, inmediatamente sintió vergüenza por haberlo llamado solo por eso. Ella no acostumbraba hacer eso, mucho menos en la clase de Gakupo-sensei.

Boomer sonrió al percatarse de que era motivo de la preocupación de la rubia. - Descuida estoy bien- respondió- gracias por preocuparte.- finalizo con una sonrisa aun más sincera que la otra. Miyako se sonrojo levemente, no supo el motivo.

Enseguida sintió que el libro que tenía en manos se alzo, dejando ver a un pelipurpura con el ceño fruncido.

-Señorita Gotokuji, Señor Him- menciono el pelipurpura con amabilidad notablemente fingida. – Háganme el favor de retirarse de mi clase.-menciono el profesor dando su última sentencia.

.-P-pero profesor…- trato de excusarse la rubia, pero este le mando una mirada fría y seria, por lo que se abstuvo. Boomer y Miyako cerraron sus libros y se dirigieron a la entrada para después salir.

- _ **¿En que estaba pensando Miyako esta vez?**_ \- pensó Kaoru al ver a los rubios saliendo por la puerta. A Miyako nunca le habían llamado la atención y mucho menos la habían sacado de la clase. Momoko suspiro, de verdad todo era posible en la clase de Gakupo-sensei. Brick y Butch se miraron entre ellos y movieron levemente sus caras de un lado a otro a modo de desaprobación, en fin, era el asunto de Boomer, no de ellos.

 **-Afuera del Salón—**

-Lo siento- menciono por lo bajo la rubia. Se encontraban sentados en el piso contra la pared del salón.- por mi culpa nos sacaron de la clase.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas me aburría allá dentro. Animo el rubio a la ojiceleste.-Por cierto ese tipo… que se trae con sus alumnos?-

-Bueno podrá parecer un tipo frió, serio y estricto, y lo es pero…- hablo Miyako.

-Pero…-alentó el rubio.

La rubia soltó una risita.- Luka-sensei-Boomer no entendió a que se refería.-su debilidad es Luka-sensei-explico la rubia.

-¿Luka-sensei?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, era su primer día en la escuela y aun no conocía a todos los maestros, Miyako lo comprendió.

-Es la profesora de artes.- explico la ojiceleste.- Cuando se encuentran se ponen como un manojo de nervios.- rió divertida la rubia.

Boomer también soltó una pequeña risa.- Me gustaría ver eso- continuo- a ese estricto maestro nervioso hasta el tope por una chica.- Ambos rieron por el comentario del rubio.

-Bueno no tendrás que esperar más porque la siguiente clase es de Luka-sensei- menciono Miyako con una cara entusiasmada. Paso alrededor de media hora y el timbre por fin sonó.

 _ **-En el salón-**_

El timbre sonó anunciando el cambio de asignatura. El pelipurpura hizo algunas anotaciones en la pizarra. Al parecer, más tarea. –Bien clase para mañana quiero un ensayo del libro que escogieron-anuncio.- mínimo cinco hojas y a mano.-finalizo el profesor. Todos soltaron un sonoro "ahhhhhh" y hasta coreado. Todo menos trabajos a mano.

El profesor soltó un "Hasta luego", el cual fue devuelto con pesadez por el grupo. Al salir choco con alguien que estaba a punto de ingresar al salón, "la persona" era más baja que él, por lo que se vio obligado a bajar su vista. En cuanto bajo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendida con un rubor muy fuerte en sus mejillas, era Luka. El la mantenía en un abrazo por un reflejo para evitar que cayera, pero en cuanto noto quien era la persona soltó bruscamente el abrazo claro, sin lastimarla, inmediatamente se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a tartamudear.

-L-Lu-ka…. L-lo sien-to y-yo iba s-salien-do y b-bueno…- trato de excusarse el pelipurpura hecho un manojo de nervios.

-E-Esta b-ien d-disculpa-me esta es mi c-clase.- trato de responder la pelirosa en el mismo estado que el pelipurpura. Boomer y Miyako miraban satisfechos la escena, mientras que toda la clase mantenía miradas picaras y cuchichiaban entre ellos.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos adultos. Pero el pelipurpura lo rompió.-D-Debo i-irm-e a mi s-siguiente c-lase.- dijo el pelipurpura y dedico una sonrisa tímida a la pelirosa y se fue yéndose de espaldas mientras saludaba a la pelirosa, parecía un completo idiota pues, se iba recargando en objetos y terminaba cayéndose con estos. La pelirosa al perderlo de vista trato de entrar en el salón pero choco con la puerta torpemente.

Boomer no se lo podía creer, todo el respeto que se había ganado Gakupo-sensei de parte de él, se esfumo con esa pequeña escena y encima la tipa pelirosa también estaba medio atontada. Esta la saco de sus pensamientos, pues les ordeno que entraran al salón.

Ya adentro la pelirosa recibió muchas miradas picaras y una que otra burla con Gakupo-sensei, esta solo las ignoro.- Aquí dice que hay tres estudiantes de intercambio- menciono con una lista en sus manos. Cerro la lista y continuo.- Soy Megurine Luka su profesora de artes.- se presento la pelirosa.-espero y nos llevemos bien.-finalizo para luego seguir con su clase.

-Por que los sacaron?- pregunto Momoko a la rubia una vez que esta estaba en su pupitre.

-Simplemente le pregunte si estaba bien por su…-menciono la rubia apuntándose a la mejilla y mirando al rubio, haciendo referencia al golpe que seguramente le había proporcionado Butch. Momoko asintió entendiendo a que se refería y Miyako continuo- y pues luego nos vio, me quito mi libro y nos saco.-finalizo la ojiceleste.

-Hay Miyako…-dijo la pelinaranja en desaprobación, como si de su madre se tratara. Kaoru también mando una mirada de desaprobación girando su cabeza de lado a lado. Miyako suspiro, _**¿Por qué tanto drama? A ellas les había pasado miles de veces.**_ -Pensó la rubia, pero se lo guardo para sí misma, después de todo eran sus mejores amigas y así las quería.

-Suerte hermano-menciono Brick al rubio.- Parece que ahora el profe se las va a traer contigo.- dijo poniendo un brazo en su hombro tratando de darle ánimos.

-Es culpa de Butch.- soltó Boomer brindándole una mirada de reproche al mencionado.

-Es tu culpa por tragarte mi almuerzo.- respondió el pelinegro.

-...Bueno si… de alguna forma.-admitió el rubio.

La clase de Luka-sensei paso rápidamente, a diferencia del pelipurpura, ella era más sociable con sus alumnos, por lo que todos se sentían bien en su clase. Pero eso sí, sus alumnas la freían a preguntas sobre su relación con Gakupo-sensei, al parecer era un tema muy comentado en la escuela. La pelirosa se retiro con una despedida hacia sus alumnos, la cual también fue devuelta. Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente, lo que era bueno pues eran extremadamente aburridas.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Equipo de seis?

**Hola! Han pasado... ¿15 dias? Bueno aquí el capitulo 3!**

* * *

 **¿Equipo de seis?**

Al sonar el timbre el momento más esperado por todos había llegado, el momento en el que volvías a ser libre, el momento en el que te liberabas de las cadenas y salías de la prisión. Si, las clases habían terminado.

La mayoría de los estudiantes salían en friega loca como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero luego comenzaban a caminar como gente normal, sin ninguna prisa. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dirigían hacia la residencia del profesor Utonio como habitualmente lo hacían. Hasta que notaron que algo las seguía, más bien alguien…

— ¿Lo notaste? —pregunto Kaoru hacia Momoko con el ceño algo fruncido mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, visualizando algunas siluetas.

—Si—respondió en seco la pelinaranja, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el punto en el que Kaoru mantenía la suya. Ambas retiraron su vista de ese punto y miraron a Miyako.

-Yo también lo note-respondió la rubia ante las miradas de sus amigas.

Sin previo aviso Momoko se giro bruscamente y apunto acusadoramente con su dedo a las siluetas que veía, Kaoru y Miyako también giraron. — ¡Ustedes! ¿Por qué nos persi…guen? —Momoko fue bajando el tono de voz al igual que su acosador dedo. Frente a ellas estaban tres chicos que conocían bien, Brick, Butch y Boomer.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Soltó Brick al ver la reacción de la pelinaranja.- ¡Escandalosa!- le dijo a lo que Momoko le miro con cara indignada.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Escandalosa?! — Kaoru y Miyako la sujetaron de los brazos antes de que se abalanzara sobre Brick.- ¡Ven aquí engendro del mal!- dijo mientras lanzaba inútiles patadas hacia Brick. El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada de superioridad y Momoko se enfureció más.

— ¡Tranquilízate Momoko! —le grito Kaoru desesperada mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos. La pelinaranja suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse, Kaoru y Miyako soltaron su agarre lentamente hasta verla totalmente tranquila. Mientras ellas trataban de tranquilizar a Momoko, los Him habían retrocedido unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto Momoko con serenidad. — ¿Por qué nos seguían? — finalizo con amabilidad…fingida…

—Vamos a casa…—menciono Boomer amablemente creyéndose la amabilidad de Momoko… pobre ingenuo…

— ¿Casa? —pregunto Miyako interesada en la respuesta del rubio.

—Vivimos con el profesor Utonio. — Soltó Butch ganándose las miradas de las PPGZ.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por que nosotras no lo sabíamos?! — pregunto Kaoru molesta, el profesor tenía mucho que explicar.

— ¡Y yo que voy a saber! —contesto el pelinegro en su defensa.

— ¿Y por que no viven con Mojo? — pregunto Miyako.

— ¿El mono que habla? —Butch

— ¿El chango ese? —Brick

— ¿Mama? — Boomer

—S-si ese—menciono Miyako con una gotita estilo anime. Momoko y Kaoru soltaron una risita por lo bajo ante la respuesta de los chicos.

—Si claro…ni siquiera queremos regresar con él. — menciono Butch rodando los ojos.

— Su casa era una porquería. — explico Brick.

—Ya veo—menciono Momoko. —Y el profesor les ofreció su casa ¿no? — volvió a mencionar.

—Así es. — menciono Butch secamente. Hubo un periodo de silencio.

— ¿Y por eso aceptaron? —pregunto Miyako a los RRBZ. Realmente se le hacía muy incomodo el silencio por lo que decidió iniciar conversación, al menos hasta llegar hasta la residencia Utonio.

Ante la pregunta de Miyako los Him dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, y las otras chicas le dedicaron su mirada con algo de interés.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Butch.

—Pues… sería algo raro si unos villanos como ustedes de repente fueran héroes…-prosiguió Miyako. — Así que supuse que les tuvo que dar algo a cambio. —Las PPGZ miraron a los RRBZ interesadas en su respuesta.

—Pues sí, nos ofreció techo, comida y comodidades. —Menciono Brick. — Algo que nunca tuvimos con el chango ese. —Las PPGZ comprendieron, justamente así era el profesor.

— Ya veo. — Finalizo Miyako. Esa fue la última vez que cruzaron palabra de camino al laboratorio, pues a pesar de que a Miyako no le agradaba el incomodo silencio, ellos no parecían querer mantener conversación, así que se abstuvo.

Al llegar a la residencia Utonio las PPGZ y los RRBZ entraron como si de su casa se tratara, y para los RRBZ ese era el caso. En cuanto llegaron a la sala de estar no encontraron al profesor, por lo que dedujeron que se encontraba en el laboratorio con Ken y Poochi. Y para esperarlos se pusieron cómodos, Momoko saco del refrigerador una rebanada de pastel de fresas y se sentó en el sofá para degustarlo, Miyako se sentó junto a Momoko mientras leía revistas de moda y espectáculos y Kaoru veía un partido de fútbol en la laptop del profesor. Mientras que Boomer dibujaba en la mesa del comedor y Brick y Butch jugaban videojuegos sentados en la alfombra del suelo. Al parecer ya se habían adaptado.

El profesor salió de su laboratorio junto a Ken y Poochi y al alzar su vista se encontró con la de Momoko, Miyako y la de Kaoru, quien había puesto pausa al computador. Los RRBZ le dedicaron una simple mirada y luego regresaron su vista hacia lo que estaban haciendo. El profesor apenas había salido y ya estaba algo incomodo por las miradas tan penetrantes que le mandaban las PPGZ, seguramente, en busca de una explicación.

El profesor rio incomodo. — ¿Así que ya se conocieron verdad…?—menciono rascándose igual de incomodo la mejilla.

Kaoru se levanto del sillón. —Dejemos los rodeos profesor—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el hombre pelinegro y detrás de ella Momoko y Miyako. La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y se detuvo a aproximadamente a un metro de distancia del pelinegro, la pelinaranja se poso en su lado izquierdo y la rubia en su derecha, impidiendo el paso al profesor. Ken y Poochi sintieron el ambiente pesado entre las chicas y el profesor, así que se alejaron y observaron la escena desde la seguridad de la cocina.

El profesor suspiro y se imagino las miles y miles de quejas y preguntas de parte del trió de chicas posadas delante de él. Se le ocurrió salir de ese lugar, pero ese no debería ser el caso, el debía contarles lo que les oculto, además… habían cubierto toda forma de escapar. —Bien, chicas yo…— antes de que terminara su frase Momoko lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué nos lo oculto profesor? —pregunto la pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Acaso no confía en nosotras profesor? —esta vez fue la rubia la que pregunto con menos severidad, su voz denotaba tristeza.

— ¡Claro que confió en ustedes! — menciono en voz alta para que le escucharan, incluso Brick, Butch y Boomer pusieron más atención a la conversación pero sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían.

— ¡¿Entonces por que nos lo oculto?! —pregunto Kaoru en la misma posición que Momoko.

— ¡Por que no lo hubieran aceptado! — alzo la voz el pelinegro.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Son el enemigo! —dijo la pelinegra, atrayendo las miradas de los RRBZ. Mientras que Ken y Poochi se encontraban en la cocina… con un tazón de palomitas…

—Eran…—menciono el profesor sorprendiendo a los presentes. Hubo un momento de silencio donde nadie quiso articular palabra, incluso Butch había pausado el juego que se encontraban jugando, haciendo un incomodo silencio.

— B-bueno… ahora son buenos… ¿no? — hablo tímidamente Miyako rompiendo el silencio que se formo.

— Mmm… si, después de todo ahora son héroes— contesto el profesor, y Kaoru dio un gran suspiro.

— Que seamos héroes no quiere decir que seamos buenos— dijo Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado. Butch al ver que el pesado ambiente se había disipado puso play al juego, sin esperar a Brick. — ¡Oye! —exclamo el pelirrojo al ver que el pelinegro aprovechaba la situación. — ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Ya verás! —tomo su control y empezó a presionar botones desesperadamente.

—Entonces… ¿Todo bien? — menciono el pelinegro mayor hacia las PPGZ.

— Pues si cambiaron, supongo que está bien…—menciono Momoko. El profesor sonrió y volteo su mirada hacia Miyako.

—Está bien por mi—sonrió la rubia. Este devolvió la sonrisa y esta vez miro a Kaoru.

—No—menciono la pelinegra con los brazos aun cruzados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Kaoru—menciono Momoko arrastrando la "U".

—No—volvió a mencionar la pelinegra, pero esta vez suavizo su mirada.

—Kaoruuu—agrego la rubia igualmente arrastrando la "U" y mirándola con sus encantadores ojos azules. Kaoru bajo sus brazos a ambos costados y trato de no mirar a la rubia frente a ella. Miyako siguió invadiendo su espacio personal y Kaoru casi se caía de espaldas.

—D-de acuerdo—menciono la pelinegra resignada mientras Miyako abrazaba a Momoko y le decía "¡Lo logre!". El profesor miro muy gustoso la escena. —Pero no te me acerques tanto así, sabes que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. —finalizo la pelinegra. La rubia y la pelinaranja soltaron un "Si Si" desinteresado y Kaoru supo que lo volverían a hacer.

Desde la sala de estar un pelinegro escucho esa pequeña escena y soltó una risita al saber que a la pelinegra no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal _**"Interesante"**_ pensó el pelinegro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Papá! — exclamo el pelinegro menor desde la cocina. — ¡Digo Profesor! — se autocorrigió y prosiguió. —Los cinturones—menciono y el profesor exclamo un "¡Es cierto!" y se dirigió nuevamente al laboratorio. Momoko se acerco a Ken.

— ¿Qué sucede Ken? —Pregunto la pelinaranja cruzando palabra con el por primera vez en el día.

—Oh pues es…—el no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por su padre.

— ¡Chicos vengan aquí! —Llamo a los RRBZ.

Brick resoplo fastidiado, estaba a punto de ganarle a Butch cuando el mismo pauso el juego y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el profesor. El se levanto con pesadez y camino de igual manera. Boomer aparto el lápiz de su ya cansada mano y se dirigió hacia el profesor Utonio.

— ¿Y ahora que quiere? —Pregunto el pelirrojo con notable pesadez. Momoko y Miyako se acercaron para escucha el chisme y Kaoru poso su vista en el profesor, pero desde el sillón.

—Pues ya remodele sus cinturones— dijo con mucho orgullo.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —Pregunto Boomer entusiasmado. El profesor asintió.

—Ya era hora—Soltó Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Cinturones? —Pregunto Momoko y Kaoru le vio con ligero interés desde el sillón.

—Así es Momoko—dijo el profesor. —Los chicos también deben tener sus comunicadores—continuo—ya que son un equipo—dijo esto último recalcado y mando su mirada hacia la pelinegra. Todos comprendieron.

— ¿Tienen las mismas habilidades que nosotras? —Pregunto la rubia.

—Así es, excepto las armas—contesto el profesor. —Brick tiene un Chakram, Boomer un Bate de Béisbol y Butch una flauta—finalizo el profesor haciendo que Brick soltara una carcajada y a Butch le saliera un tic en el ojo.

— ¡¿Una flauta?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con una maldita flauta?! —reclamo el pelinegro haciendo que la carcajada del pelirrojo fuera más sonora, mientras que Boomer y Kaoru se estaban aguantando la risa y Momoko y Miyako sentían lastima por el pobre chico.

—B-bueno, no es como cualquier flauta…—trato de decir el pelinegro mayor—está a la altura del Chakram de Brick o el Bate de Boomer, todas tienen un mismo nivel aunque sean diferentes. — finalizo su explicación el profesor. Brick, Kaoru y Boomer (que ya habían explotado en risas también) bajaron el volumen y trataron de calmarse respirando hondo e incluso retirando algunas lagrimillas.

Butch suspiro rendido. — Más vale que sea así—dijo esto hacia el profesor. El profesor entrego los cinturones a los respectivos chicos para después dar indicaciones de su uso. Pero como se esperaba ellos no le ponían ni una pizca de atención y se encontraban presionando botones al azar. El profesor resignado se retiro a la cocina dejando a los RRBZ en la sala. Mientras que Kaoru siguió viendo su partido y Miyako al aburrirse de leer sus revistas se le unió a la pelinegra. Momoko que regresaba de servirse otra rebanada de pastel se sentó en el sillón a saborear su postre, alzo su mirada y se encontró con los chicos probando sus cinturones, pero su mirada se centro en un pelirrojo de ojos rojizos muy parecido a ella, lo recorrió con la mirada mientras se metía un trozo de pastel a la boca. — _**"Parece niño con juguete nuevo"**_ —pensó e inconscientemente sonrió. Brick volteo su mirada hacia Momoko y vio que esta le miraba, la pelinaranja al percatarse de la mirada del pelirrojo volteo su cara al otro lado con un sonrojo, este sonrió de lado y volvió su mirada hacia su "juguete nuevo". — ¿Por qué se detuvo a examinarlo?, ¿Loca? Definitivamente— Se debatió internamente y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Era tarde y con esto cayo el anochecer, por lo que las chicas se retiraron de la residencia Utonio y al llegar a un punto de la calle, las tres se separaron y siguieron su camino. Todas pensando lo sucedido en el día, había sido un día algo agitado, sobre todo porque ahora eran un equipo de seis.

* * *

 **De alguna forma este cap llego tarde y es mas corto que el anterior, por eso me disculpo -.- Bueno agradezco sus reviews porque me alientan a seguir escribiendo, por eso espero que al menos mi historia les entretenga. Y ahora... ¡Respondo reviews!**

 **Violeta5006: Te agradezco mucho tu review, me alentó mucho:3 Y pues mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid son Rin y Len, y Rinto y Lenka (aunque no sean oficiales :'c y la segunda es Gakupo y Luka :D, jeje bueno gracias por tu review y te mando saludos!.**

 **26lunas: Bueno en mi historia así salio:3 y gracias por tu review, saludos!**

 **Poweryuli55: Gracias por tu review, y pues todo se dará a su tiempo, digo se acaban de encontrar jeje y bueno yo también amo a Brick:3, gracias por leer mi historia, saludos!**

 **Hikari Lin: Agradezco tu review y realmente tengo la idea de como se van enamorar, espero hacer una buena historia de amor y no decepcionar a nadie. Mi pareja favorita? Mmm Pues creo que los rojos... ¿O los azules? pero y ¿Los verdes? Aiñ no se jeje esque los tres están bien violables:3 es difícil decidir! pero creo que si los rojos:3, como sea jeje gracias por leer, saludos!**

 **love: Veré si puedo hacer aparecer a mas, por que de que quiero ¡Quiero!, pero tengo que ver que no afecte la trama que tengo hasta ahora, pero creo que si puedo hacerlo, y si Gakupo es todo un inútil con Luka xD, agradezco tu review, saludos!**

 **Realmente agradezco mucho sus Reviews y me encanta leer sus comentarios y opiniones que me alientan a seguir. Bueno, me despido y espero que en menos de una semana tenga el cuarto capitulo:D , Saludos desde México! (Veracruz!) Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter4: Primera misión

_**Hola! ¡Yo nuevamente! ¡Aquí el capitulo 4! Espero y sea de su agrado... sin mas que decir ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **¡Como equipo! ¡Una primera misión!**

El amanecer se hizo presente, y con esto el brillante sol que iluminaba la habitación. Abrió lentamente sus rojizos ojos y los cerro nuevamente de golpe al mirar fijamente el destello de la ventana, se revolvió entre las sabanas y se giro hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con la cama de un rubio que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Escucho el sonido del agua al irse por el inodoro y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, una puerta blanca se abrió y de esta salió un pelinegro dando un bostezo.

La puerta principal se abrió exageradamente rápido e incluso casi le daba un portazo en la cara a su hermano, que como él, se encontraba sorprendido viendo a un pelinegro mayor que ellos.

— ¡Buen día hijos míos! ¿Cómo durmieron anoche? —Pregunto el entusiasmado pelinegro. Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, mientras un ojiazul frotaba uno de sus ojos al comenzar a despertar por la sonora voz del que era el profesor.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos tus hijos? —hablo el ojiverde. Solo habían pasado dos noches ahí y ya se creía su padre.

—Desde que decidieron quedarse bajo MI techo— recalco que ahora se encontraban en su propiedad para después brindarles una sonrisa. El pelinegro al no poder debatirle soltó un suspiro fastidiado. —Bien…—menciono el profesor y junto las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su mejilla. —Es hora de desayunar, los espero abajo. —finalizo y se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Alrededor de 10 minutos después los tres chicos bajaron y se sentaron en el comedor, como les ordeno el profesor. Además de ellos ahí se encontraba el menor de los pelinegros, el profesor se acerco con cinco platos que pudo equilibrar en todo su cuerpo y los repartió entre los ahí presentes. Brick, Butch y Boomer ya se disponían a comer sus alimentos, pero fueron detenidos por el profesor quien les explico que debían dar gracias por la comida, y así lo hicieron, pero de mala gana…

Al terminar se dirigieron sin ninguna prisa a la escuela, esa prisión era un fastidio para ellos ya sabían leer y escribir, "¿Qué mas podían aprender?", obviamente no iban a comprar kilos de tomate, ¡no señor!, pero el profesor lo ordeno, así que no tuvieron otra opción.

Llegaron temprano y tomaron asiento en sus aburridos pupitres, donde escucharían a una aburrida maestra hablando de temas aburridos que no les interesaban. Brick volteo su mirada hacia su izquierda y observo que las PPGZ aun no llegaban, podría dormir un rato antes de que llegara la maestra, sin tener que aguantar a una escandalosa pelinaranja. Acomodo sus brazos en el pupitre y recargo su cabeza en estos, antes de cerrar los ojos recordó que la noche anterior fue motivo de las miradas de la pelinaranja, sonrió y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Alejadas de ahí, un grupo de chicas suspiraba por el trío de hermanos Him, apenas llegaron se hicieron muy populares entre las chicas y se ganaron el desprecio de algunos chicos que iban tras estas mismas. Una chica se apresuro a abrir la puerta del aula y enseguida otras dos se posicionaron a ambos costados de le entrada, entonando un tema de entrada con unas trompetas. Brick despertó de golpe por el ensordecedor sonido de los ruidosos instrumentos y, al igual que sus hermanos dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. De esta entro una chica de cabellos cafés amarrados en dos esponjosas coletas, y unos ojos color rosa quemado, esta portaba una corona en su cabeza. Inmediatamente fue rodeada por un grupo de chicas y ella les dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¡Himeko! ¿Por que no asististe ayer? — pregunto una chica al lado de ella.

La chica se dedico a sonreír y a mirar a todos con superioridad. — ¡Obvio! Asistí a una importante celebración de un socio de mi padre— dijo esto en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos. —Obviamente solo invitaron a personas de la nobleza, ¡Como yo! — al decir esto esparció a las chicas que la rodeaban para llegar a su pupitre, y entonces, los vio… Los chicos más guapos del universo la miraban, un imponente pelirrojo, un serio pelinegro y un rubio angelical, enseguida se acerco a ellos y se supo enamorada de ellos a primera vista.

…

..

.

Ya era incomodo… la tipa esa se les había acercado y llevaba más de cinco minutos viéndolos fijamente, Brick se desespero y le chasqueo los dedos en la cara.

— ¡Oye tu!, ¿Qué tanto nos miras? —pregunto fastidiado, solo faltaba que fuera otra acosadora, el día anterior se percataron de que varias chicas los acosaban ¡Eso daba escalofríos!, y el solo pensar que esa chica, que de por si daba miedo con sus extrañas pupilas en forma de estrella, pudiera acosarlo ¡Ya no podría dormir en la noche!

—Debo admitirlo, captaron mi atención, solo por eso les permitiré salir conmigo— dijo en tono arrogante, a lo que los tres fruncieron el ceño.

—No gracias—soltó Butch, ¡Esa chica era una total presumida!, y con solo esa corta conversación, ella ya les caía mal.

Himeko frunció el ceño indignada y soltó un sonoro "Hmph" antes de darles la espalda y retirarse a su pupitre, aun así no dejaría de insistirles.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se podía observar a una pelinaranja, una rubia y una pelinegra, todas con el cabello revuelto y respiraciones agitadas, dos segundos después el timbre sonó, ¡Justo a tiempo! , se dirigieron hacia sus pupitres y se dejaron caer exhaustas en estos mismos.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Eh? —menciono el pelirrojo con cierta burla en sus palabras.

Momoko se giro a encararlo. —No molestes Brick…—menciono la pelinaranja con una mueca de fastidio y pesadez, y enseguida cayo rendida en su pupitre nuevamente.

—Hmph, no es que me interese— soltó el pelirrojo sin interés. — Pero se ven fatales— menciono y tras una sonrisa de lado dirigió su mirada hacia la ya alterada Momoko, y frente a ella la rubia. ¡Bingo!, había conseguido molestarlas.

Momoko y Miyako habían sacado espejos de la nada y con sus manos aplanaban cabellos sobre salidos. Kaoru las miraba desinteresadamente y rodando los ojos, le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Miyako después de arreglarse y ponerse un poco de maquillaje se dio una última mirada al espejo y soltó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa. —Así está mejor—se dijo así misma satisfecha.

—No necesitabas tantas cosas—le dijo Boomer animándola. —Así te veías bien—le brindo una sonrisa, y a Miyako otra vez le salió un leve sonrojo incomprendido.

— ¡Pero que cursi eres Boomer! —exclamo el pelirrojo arruinando la agradable atmósfera que se había formado. — ¿Que no ves que se veían fatales? —dicho esto se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

— ¡Al menos tiene modales!, ¡no como un tonto pelirrojo que conozco! —protesto Momoko en defensa de el ojiazul. La voz de Momoko le molestaba, se alteraba por todo.

—Sí, sí, sí pero cállate que aturdes— le dijo tratando de molestarla, de alguna forma le gustaba verla perdiendo los estribos, se veía tan graciosa…

Momoko abrió la boca indignada y antes de poder reclamarle el profesor llego. Y no era otro más que Gakupo-sensei. Tendría que aguantar su mal humor y… un pensamiento hizo estremecer a los seis presentes… ¡El reporte de lectura de cinco hojas!, definitivamente estaban fritos. Tras un severo regaño por parte del pelipurpura y un sermón de la responsabilidad, encargo a los seis el reporte ahora de dos libros, 8 hojas por cada uno, ¡16 hojas en total! ¡Y a mano! ¡Para el jueves!, y dado que estaban a martes tendrían poco tiempo, ¡y lo peor de todo era que ya no valía ni un miserable punto!, mas la tarea de ese mismo día, definitivamente morirían de cansancio.

 _ **En el laboratorio del profesor Utonio**_

El panel de control empezó a hacer un escándalo con unos pitidos, y en la pantalla había letras rojas "Advertencia" decía. — ¡Profesor! — llamo el menor de los pelinegros.

—Lo sé Ken, hay actividad de rayos negros—hablo el mayor de los pelinegros— ¡Poochi tu turno! —exclamo el profesor haciendo una pose, señalando hacia lo que parecía, la nada.

El pequeño juguete con vida reacciono. — ¡PPGZ y RRBZ los necesitamos! —grito con su típico entusiasmo.

 _ **En la escuela**_

Ya habían hecho el cambio de maestro y ahora se encontraban con la que era Meiko-sensei, otra peculiar maestra de esa rara escuela. No era estricta como Gakupo-sensei, al contrario, en su clase no hacían nada, lo único que hacía era contar su penosa vida a sus estudiantes, muchos ni la escuchaban, la mujer era alcohólica por lo que escucharon, y muchos no la tomaban en serio, y a ella… a ella le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que hicieran los chamacos que tenia por estudiantes, total su clase era tutoría, una materia de relleno, de esas donde sacas un diez seguro y sin esfuerzo.

Repentinamente los cinturones de las chicas y los chicos empezaron a parpadear, soltando un pequeño pitido apenas audible. Las chicas por experiencia los apagaron, pero los chicos entraron en pánico al oír que el pitido aumentaba y ellos no podían apagarlo, era en esos momentos que se lamentaban no haber oído las instrucciones del profesor.

— ¡Que inútiles! —menciono en un susurro la pelinegra, Brick y Butch desviaron sus miradas y a Boomer no le importo el comentario.

—Presionen el botón principal— les susurro Miyako desde su lugar. Los tres chicos hicieron caso ¡y Bingo! Por arte de magia el molesto aparato dejo de sonar.

Las chicas supieron que era el momento y se pararon de sus lugares.

— ¡Meiko-sensei! ¡Mi corazón tiene gastritis! —exclamo Momoko tocándose el pecho.

— ¡Mi cerebro tiene estreñimiento! — anuncio Miyako agarrándose la cabeza.

— ¡Mi riñón tiene dolor de cabeza! —exclamo por ultimo la pelinegra tocándose la garganta, no sabía dónde estaba el riñón…

Los RRBZ se quedaron en shock, no convencerían a Meiko-sensei por más despistada que sea.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso debe ser grave! ¡Vayan a la enfermería! — les respondió la castaña con preocupación. Los chicos quedaron perplejos ¡Eso ni siquiera existía! ¡Los riñones no tienen dolor de cabeza!, las chicas soltaron un "gracias" hacia la maestra y salieron del lugar. _**"Inventen una excusa y salgan a la azotea"**_ les susurro Momoko cuando paso por ahí, seguida de las otras dos. Los RRBZ lo harían, ¡pero de una forma más creíble!

Ellos también se levantaron. — ¡Nuestra abuela falleció! —grito Brick si consideración por sus palabras. El silencio reino, ¿A quién se le ocurría gritar semejante cosa en público?

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni crean que me engañaran! —exclamo la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

Butch suspiro resignado—Nuestros pulmones tienen calentura…—menciono y si, se oía tan patético como lo pensó.

— ¡Dios! ¡Hubieran empezado por ahí! ¡Vayan a la enfermería! — grito de forma preocupada, mientras que ellos seguían con esa perplejidad, ¡en esa escuela estaban bien atontados! Pero aun así asintieron y salieron del lugar.

..

.

—Tardaron…—menciono Momoko al verlos llegar desde las escaleras.

— ¡Es culpa de su maestra! — menciono con fastidio el pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y jadeaba para recuperar el aire.

—Como sea—menciono sin interés la ojiverde. — ¿Quién es ahora? —pregunto con tanta naturalidad por la costumbre.

—No lo sé— Abrió su comunicador y enseguida una imagen del profesor apareció en la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

—Es Sedusa…—menciono el hombre desde el aparato. —está en el centro comercial.

—De acuerdo iremos para allá—hablo la pelinaranja quien se disponía a cerrar el comunicador.

— ¡Espera Bombón! —menciono el pelinegro, y de momento los RRBZ se confundieron por el repentino cambio de nombre. —Recuerden que ahora son un equipo— les recordó y cortó la comunicación.

—Ya lo oyeron—menciono y se giro hacia los chicos. —Desde ahora hablaremos en nombres clave—les ordeno y continuo—ustedes no necesitan uno, por lo que los llamaremos por sus nombres. —finalizo la pelinaranja.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres la líder? —menciono Brick fastidiado.

—Desde siempre— respondió con superioridad y orgullo.

—No es verdad, no le hagan caso— les hablo la pelinegra, y antes de que Momoko pudiera contradecir, los demás ya se encontraban rumbo al centro comercial, era la segunda vez que no la dejaban discutir, pero se abstuvo y los siguió.

 _ **En el centro comercial**_

Las personas corrían alteradas de un lado a otro, mientras Sedusa usaba sus cabellos como tentáculos sujetando cosas para después arrojarlos bruscamente, dañando así la estructura del edificio. Al llegar inmediatamente Bombón empezó a dar órdenes.

— ¡Burbuja y Boomer! ¡Desalojen a las personas, es peligroso que se queden aquí! —ordenó y los mencionados se limitaron a asentir y cumplir la orden. —Los demás atacaremos a Sedusa—menciono y se lanzo a atacar a la que causaba destrozos.

Los demás resoplaron molestos, por última vez ella no era la líder, pero no tenían otra estrategia, así que se limitaron a seguirla.

Bombón ya se encontraba batallando con Sedusa, la pelinaranja le lanzaba uno que otro golpe que ella lograba esquivar, realmente Bombón no era muy buena con la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así no se permitía perder.

— ¡Yo-Yo Supremo! —Lanzo su arma que logro darle a Sedusa, haciendo que esta cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo. Los demás no tardaron en atacar, a pesar de que eran novatos usando armas Brick y Butch las manejaban muy bien e incluso las coordinaban con golpes.

— ¡Wow! ¡Esta cosa si sirve! —exclamo el pelinegro al tocar inexpertamente su flauta, esta lanzo una onda sonora que estrello a Sedusa en la pared de una pequeña juguetería.

— ¡Malditos mocosos! —les grito al levantarse de los escombros. — ¡Me las pagaran! —amenazo y se abalanzo hacia ellos con intención de golpearlos.

—No lo creo— con una sonrisa de lado, Brick lanzo su Chakram hacia Sedusa, quien logro esquivarlo.

Sedusa río triunfante. — ¡No me diste! —menciono con Burla, para después ser noqueada por el Chakram de Brick que regreso instintivamente como un Boomerang. Brick sonrió victorioso. Sedusa cayó al suelo noqueada.

— ¡Vaya se quedaron con toda la diversión!, yo ni siquiera la pude atacar…—bufo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo harás la próxima vez—le menciono la pelinaranja tratando de animarla. —Por lo mientras alejémonos de este lugar, las autoridades la vendrán a buscar y la encerraran. —

La pelinegra aun con una pizca de enfado, soltó un "de acuerdo" y resignada la siguió. El pelirrojo sintió que algo se aproximaba hacia ellos y se volteo. — ¡Butch! —llamo a él pelinegro al ver que un pedazo de escombro se acercaba hacia él desde el suelo.

El pelinegro no reacciono a tiempo y en cuanto se giro cubrió su cara con sus brazos para recibir el impacto.

Pero este nunca llego…

Un bate de béisbol había destrozado el escombro antes de que impactara contra él, era su hermano…Boomer. Ese idiota había llegado justo en el momento indicado.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el rubio.

—S-si, gracias…— de alguna manera se sintió extraño dando las gracias a su hermano, pues nunca lo había hecho, e incluso el ojiazul se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

—Ya evacuamos a todos—le dijo Burbuja a Bombón, quien llego junto a Boomer.

—Bien, pero…—giro su mirada hacia Sedusa, Brick no la había noqueado del todo, tendrían que seguir dándole batalla.

Bellota sonrió satisfecha, era su turno. Se lanzo hacia Sedusa.

— ¡Bellota! —llamo la pelinaranja, soltó un bufido fastidiado. — ¡Sigámosla! —ordeno y los demás se resignaron, ya no le repetirían una vez más que ella no era la líder.

Apenas estuvo a su altura, Bellota le proporciono un golpe con su martillo a la que era Sedusa, esta rodó por el suelo pero pudo enganchar sus dedos al piso, lo cual fue deteniendo su velocidad hasta detenerse. Un hilo de sangre se deslizo por un extremo de su boca, frustrada tomo algunas pesas de la tienda de deportes y las lanzo hacia sus oponentes.

Una pesa le alcanzo a dar a Boomer y otra más a Bombón, el rubio cayo por el impacto, pero la pesa fue más fuerte que Bombón y la arrastro hasta Brick, tirando a ambos. Sedusa sonrió triunfante al ver su Hazaña y entro a una joyería entre los escombros.

— ¡Chicos! —grito alterada la rubia al ver a sus compañeros caer al suelo y se dirigió a su búsqueda. Bellota y Butch miraron hacia donde iba la ojiazul, pero no podían perder de vista a Sedusa, así que decidieron seguir a la avariciosa mujer.

Burbuja se encontraba en la búsqueda de sus compañeros, aunque fuera nuevo ella ya se había adaptado a ellos, tomándolos ya como compañeros, y quien sabe, hasta podrían ser amigos.

— ¡Maldición! No lo vi venir…—escucho una voz de la que aseguro, sería el rubio de ojos azulados.

— ¿B-Boomer? —llamo la rubia achicando los ojos. En el momento en el que cayeron se formo una nube de humo por el impacto, por lo que la visibilidad no era muy buena. Pero entonces lo encontró, efectivamente era el menor de los RRBZ.

— ¿Eh? —pregunto incrédulo, alguien lo había llamado.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Boomer! —Burbuja se acerco hacia el rubio que se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de sostenerse con sus brazos. — ¿Estás bien? —pregunto, pero al enfocar su cuerpo supo la respuesta, no lo estaba. A la altura de su estomago su camisa estaba rota y alrededor tenia entre rojo y morado, mientras que de su boca salían dos hilos de sangre, uno en cada extremo.

—S-si—contesto en un susurro apenas audible, esa cosa le había sacado el aire y lo había estrellado contra el suelo. —D-de alguna forma…—menciono tratando de levantarse.

—Espera, tus heridas…

—No es nada—le dijo intentando ser convincente—Anda, ayúdame a levantarme…—estrecharon sus manos y ella lo jalo, para así ponerlo de pie. —Gracias… Miyako…—le sonrió amablemente.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, y un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, pero luego pareció percatarse de algo y sonrió juguetonamente. —Soy Burbuja, ¿recuerdas? — y con esto le guiño un ojo acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, y ahí estaba ¡sonrojo al instante!

…

..

.

Se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió—No sé si te molestaría…no sé, algo así como… ¡Bajarte de mí! — exclamo molesto.

— ¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Deja de molestar! —exclamo ella igual de molesta al tratar de levantarse.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero aligero su molestia y sonrió de lado. —Lo haría…si no fueras tan pesada. —y entonces ahí una vez más la había molestado, se veía tan graciosa…

La pelinaranja no pudo contenerse y le golpeteaba el pecho con pequeños puñetazos, no en agresión, solo en modo de molestia. — ¡Eres un…!—se contuvo al oír al pelirrojo que ya había explotado en carcajadas.

— ¡Que fácil te enojas! — logro decir mientras se apretaba el estomago y seguía soltando carcajadas.

Ella se dedico a inflar sus mofletes. — ¡Como sea! — menciono y empezó a caminar de brazos cruzados. El al terminar de reír la siguió.

…

..

.

Y ahí estaban ella sonriéndole, y él con un sonrojo incomprendido, ¡Y como no estarlo!, si su sonrisa era tan dulce… ¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dulce?...Bueno si pero… no significaba nada, solo amabilidad,…solo amabilidad…

Ella al notar que la miraba fijamente, igualmente se sonrojo, trato de apartar la mirada, pero simplemente no podía…esos orbes tan azules la miraban y ella no podía dejar de mirarlos… podría mirarlos toda la vida… ¡No! Solamente la miraban como cualquier persona, se convenció a sí misma,… como a cualquiera…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? —les llamo Brick caminando hacia ellos, junto a él la pelinaranja. Ya se le había hecho costumbre arruinar todos los improvistos momentos de los rubios. — ¿Donde están los otros? —pregunto al no hallarlos cerca.

—Fueron tras Sedusa—respondió con firmeza la ojiazul. —Están en la joyería—

—Bien, no les dejaremos todo el trabajo a ellos, ¡En marcha! —proclamo Bombón, los demás la siguieron como pudieron, ella también estaba lastimada, pero eso no le importaba. Y fuera del tema, nuevamente ella no era la líder…

…

..

.

Se escondía sigilosamente entre los estantes de la joyería, al ser una plaza el lugar era cerrado, por lo que necesitaba luz. Tenía suerte de haber dañado el panel de electricidad antes de siquiera atacar, ya había robado todo lo que necesitaba, solo le quedaba deshacerse de esos mocosos. Quien sabe de donde salieron el trío de chicos que acompañaban a las PPGZ, ¿Novios?...probablemente… pero esos chicos eran tan guapos, simplemente pensar que unas caras bonitas estuvieran junto a las PPGZ le hacían fruncir el ceño. Fuera de eso si realmente ellos tenían una relación con las PPGZ podría utilizar eso a su beneficio.

* * *

¡Que tal! ¡Nuevo capitulo! Lo subí antes de la semana! ¡y mas largo que el anterior! Pos déjenme decirles que aunque solo tuve 3 reviews si me desanime un poquito, pero esos 3 reviews me dieron ánimos para seguir adelante!

26lunas: Tu review fue cortito pero agradezco que te hayas tomado un tiempo para escribirlo, y eso me hace mucho mucho muy feliz! :') Me alegra que te haya agradado, Saludos!:D

Hikari Lin: Hay por Dios! el tuyo fue el que mas me alentó! 0w0 ,Concuerdo contigo respecto a las parejas! Espero y no mueras de cansancio de tanta tarea, definitivamente los Gakupos-senseis cada vez se reproducen mas! xD Agradezco enormemente tu review! Aqui mi actualizacion, gracias por deicarle tu tiempo a mi historia, Saludos! :D

leonor: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic jeje, en cuanto a la accion aqui la tienes, solo que no se si me salio bien -.-' es mi primer fic y soy nueva en esto, aunque me alaga que me hayas llamado "una genio en los fic" jeje, no entendi muy bien lo del Harry popote pero weno xD, Saludos y gracias por leer.

Reviews? Podra un alma generosa dejarme al menos uno? es gratis! jeje Saludos y me despido, Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Pánico en el centro comercial

_**Hola! Nuevo capitulo! Espero y sea de su agrado... :D**_

* * *

 _ **Pánico en el centro comercial**_

Ahí estaban, solos, en la obscuridad…, un paso en falso y sus vidas correrían peligro. Ciertamente fue algo arriesgado haber seguido a Sedusa hasta esa oscura joyería. Pero no se podían permitir perderle el rastro, esa era su razón.

Ambos caminaban con cautela y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se mantenían alerta de todo, miraban a todas las direcciones intentando descifrar su posición o por lo menos su próximo ataque.

Aprovecho un punto ciego y ataco.

Sedusa lanzo un golpe imprevisto, ambos pelinegros apenas pudieron esquivarlo, estaban sorprendidos, Sedusa era directa, sin rodeos. La mujer volvió a lanzar un golpe hacia Butch, el cual esquivo, pero inmediatamente Sedusa le envió una patada fuerte y brusca, la cual hizo que el ojiverde rompiera el vidrio y saliera por la ventana de esa pequeña tienda, aterrizando así en las escaleras eléctricas, que por suerte no estaban en servicio.

Bellota no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió combatiendo con Sedusa, la cual era muy ágil y esquivaba casi todos sus golpes, proporcionados en mayoría por su martillo.

..

.

Se dirigían hacia la joyería, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, Butch salió disparado desde la ventana de la misma.

— ¡Butch! —exclamaron las cuatro personas que acababan de llegar e inmediatamente sus hermanos acudieron hacia donde yacía el pelinegro.

— Esa mujer… —murmuro Butch tratando de levantarse, con algunos moretones y rasguños. Brick y Boomer lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Las chicas también se dirigían hacia él, pero repentinamente la pared de la joyería se rompió y de esta salió impulsada la pelinegra arrasando con la rubia al momento, estrellando a ambas contra la pared.

— ¡Chicas! —exclamo la pelinaranja al ver como sus amigas caían al suelo después de haber chocado contra el concreto. Los RRBZ aun se encontraban sorprendidos, en un parpadeo Burbuja y Bellota ya estaban contra el suelo, y la pelinaranja se había lanzado contra la mujer que salía de la tienda con una bolsa de joyas.

Bombón atacaba con su Yo-yo, mientras que Sedusa tomaba trozos de escombro con su cabello y con estos se cubría de los ataques de la pelinaranja.

Los RRBZ no esperaron una invitación y comenzaron a atacar. Brick lanzo su Chakram hacia Sedusa, quien salto para evitar el ataque directo a sus piernas, al momento de saltar Boomer ya la esperaba proporcionándole un fuerte golpe con su bate; de alguna forma se irrito cuando Bellota se estrello contra el concreto, y con ella, Burbuja…

La pelinegra de ojos ambarinos no logro esquivar el golpe de Boomer, por lo que se estrellaría contra el muro, en cambio Butch la lanzo hacia el suelo con una patada antes de que esta chocara contra el muro. A Butch, a pesar de que parecía débil, le gustaba su flauta, pero de los seis seguramente era el mejor con el cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que prefería esta estrategia.

Sedusa se encontraba en el suelo, llena de moretones, rasguños y magulladuras, había perdido mucha sangre por esos mocosos… tenía que largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Tomo su bolsa de joyas y la muy escurridiza se escabullo entre los escombros.

...

Bellota y Burbuja recobraban la conciencia. Por lo que los demás se encaminaron a su ayuda.

—Mierda…—menciono la pelinegra en un susurro audible. Apenas se distrajo, la tipa la lanzo fuera de la tienda, y justamente cuando salió choco con algo que también fue arrastrado junto con ella.

— ¿Chicas se encuentran bien? —pregunto Bombón con semblante preocupado y junto a ella los chicos, ¡espera! Entonces…

—Bellota… mi pie…— ¡Era Burbuja! Y estaba encima de ella…

—Lo siento, no te vi…—se excuso la pelinegra poniéndose de pie. —Estamos bien Bombón—menciono con simpleza mientras ayudaba a Burbuja a ponerse de pie.

—Que alivio— sonrió aliviada. —Entonces todos estamos bien y…—

—Dilo por ti…—bufo Butch con heridas por todo el cuerpo, y lo decía también por sus hermanos, ahora ellos se veían fatales.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento…— Bombón agacho la mirada, ciertamente ellos habían recibido lo peor.

— Ya no está…—menciono Boomer para sí mismo, los demás lo escucharon. — ¡Sedusa ya no está! —esta vez subió el volumen y los demás voltearon sus miradas perplejas hacia donde se suponía que debía estar Sedusa, pero no estaba…

— ¡Maldición! —exclamo Brick frustrado, ahora tenían que encontrarla. Resoplo molesto y trato de calmarse. —Solo busquémosla ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto en sentido retorico y los demás asintieron. ¡A la Burguer el líder!

Se dividieron en parejas para buscar a Sedusa, pues aunque solo habían luchado en el primer piso, la plaza en la que estaban contaba con 3 niveles y la muy escurridiza fácilmente podría estar en cualquiera de los tres pisos. Brick y Bombón se quedaron en el primer nivel, mientras que Burbuja y Bellota buscaban en el segundo, y por ultimo Butch y Boomer en el tercer piso.

A pesar de que eran parejas se vieron obligadas a separarse, pues al ser una plaza grande los pisos eran grandes con una gran variedad de tiendas dentro de esta, tenían que dividir terreno y así lo hicieron.

...

Observaba cada tienda de ese nivel, hasta el último rincón de estas, en particular había una gran tienda de electrónicos, un buen lugar para esconderse, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí.

Efectivamente era grande, llena de repisas y estantes que dividían en secciones el lugar, haciendo que pareciera que habían pequeños pasillos en esa pequeña gran tienda, todos estos llenos de aparatos electrónicos que conocía perfectamente, y otros que no sabía ni que eran, ni para que servían.

Caminaba por el sector de pantallas, todas lujosas y caras, podía ver su reflejo en ellas. Inmediatamente se alerto al escuchar lo que parecía el sonido de plástico al caer, dio vuelta en sí y diviso al causante del ruido, suspiro con decepción, solo era Brick…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. —Creí que revisarías la sección izquierda. —hablo algo confundida, mientras divisaba unos audífonos en una pequeña caja de plástico al lado del pelirrojo, eso explicaba el ruido.

—Termine de revisar el área. —dijo con simpleza. — Esa mujer sí que es escurridiza. —menciono mientras inspeccionaba la tienda con su mirada.

—Sí. —respondio con la misma simpleza que el pelirrojo. — Tal vez no está aquí, ayudemos a los otros en la búsqueda. —Y con esto dicho, se encamino hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! —la tomo del brazo impidiendo su caminar. Ella lo miro sorprendida en busca de una respuesta. —Quiero estar un momento contigo. —y con esto la atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo.

— ¿Eh? —Su cara se sonrojo al instante por la cercanía del chico. — Brick… ¿Q-Que estas…-?— trato de preguntar por las acciones del pelirrojo, pero este solo la apretó contra su pecho.

—Solo quiero estar… con la chica que amo. —finalizo viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos rojo intenso, para después brindarle una brillante sonrisa. Bombón estaba paralizada, el había dicho ¿Con la chica que amo?, ¡¿Podría ser eso una declaración?!

Pero espera el no era así, y entonces lo reconoció, ese perfume… esa fragancia que solo podía ser de alguien…, se maldijo así misma por ser tan estúpida, había caído en la trampa de Sedusa…

Y ella lo supo, supo que la mocosa se había dado cuenta, así que sin retirar el abrazo, le encajo sus uñas a Bombón. Volviendo así a su forma original.

— ¡AHHG! —Bombón grito de dolor. La mujer de ojos ambarinos la miro satisfecha, pero luego recibió un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que se estrellara contra una repisa, derrumbando los aparatos en la acción.

Alzo su mirada hacia arriba y lo diviso, era el original. Le había lanzado su molesto juguetito y ahora se encontraba con su mano en alto esperando por este mismo, que no tardo en regresar a su mano, como un molesto boomerang. Lo que la molesto mas fue que la miraba triunfante como un héroe que apareció a rescatar a la princesa de la sucia serpiente, y si era algo como eso.

En cuanto recibió en su mano nuevamente su Chakram se arrodillo a un costado de Bombón. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto el pelirrojo, se sintió incomodo. Nunca lo había hecho, pero lo hizo inconscientemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la espalda de la pelinaranja y su chaqueta estaba llena de sangre, eso lo alerto.

Sedusa, como pudo se incorporo nuevamente, y sin previo aviso lanzo una pantalla hacia donde se encontraban los pelirrojos.

Brick al notarlo tomo a Bombón en brazos y salió de ahí, sabía que la pelinaranja no estaba en condiciones de moverse, por lo que actuó instintivamente y la saco de la tienda. La pantalla se estrello contra la vitrina, cuarteando el vidrio en segundos. La pelinegra de ojos ambarinos soltó un gruñido fastidiado, para después encaminarse hacia su preciada bolsa llena de joyas.

...

¿Cómo no escuchar semejante ruido?

Tanto Bellota y Burbuja, como Butch y Boomer escucharon el grito de Bombón y los estruendosos ruidos que lo acompañaban. Inmediatamente supieron que habían encontrado a Sedusa, por lo que se dirigieron hacia el primer piso. Fue inevitable que se cruzaran en el camino.

— ¿Lo escucharon? —pregunto Burbuja preocupada, al toparse con el pelinegro y el rubio.

— ¿Cómo no escucharlo? ¿Esa era Bombón? —pregunto Butch alarmado, efectivamente el grito de Bombón logro alarmarlo.

—Estoy segura de que era ella—menciono Bellota. — ¡En marcha! —ordeno haciendo un movimiento de mano, y los demás la siguieron.

Boomer no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que no fuera cierta ojiazul, se sintió mal por prácticamente preferir que la pelinaranja sufriera. Eso no era normal…

. . .

Extrañamente se sintió bien al estar herida, ahora se encontraba en brazos del pelirrojo, que la paseaba por el centro comercial. Pero eso no venia al caso…

La realidad era que ella estaba mal herida y Brick al no querer arriesgarla no tuvo más opción que tomarla en sus brazos, no podía dejarla en el suelo, pues al no poder moverse Sedusa podría aprovecharse de la situación atacándola nuevamente. Y finalmente Brick no la paseaba por el centro comercial, más bien huía de Sedusa y esquivaba sus ataques, al cargar a Bombón sus manos estaban prácticamente ocupadas, esa era la razón por la cual no podía defenderse.

Se relajo en cuanto los diviso, por fin tendría ayuda y sin arriesgar a la pelinaranja.

Ellos llegaron a lo que venían pasando de largo a Brick, la única que se detuvo a inspeccionar la situación fue la rubia de ojos azules.

En cuanto observo detenidamente a la pelinaranja supo que estaba muy herida, tenía indicios de querer gritar, pero Brick no la dejo.

—No vayas a gritar—le dijo en seco, la rubia se sorprendió pues era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Según Brick no necesitaban gritar, sus simples gritos lo aturdían y a veces lo irritaban, así que "calladitas se ven más bonitas", aunque no siempre era así, aunque se quedaran calladas algunas ya eran feas de nacimiento… al menos eso le parecía a Brick.

Y al no poder gritar se desataron las preguntas, fue entonces que Brick se arrepentía de lo que dijo, debió dejarla gritar…— ¡¿P-pero que le pasó?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Cómo paso?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que…-—Brick no lo soporto, dejo a Bombón en el suelo y le tapo la boca. Suspiro en alivio, así estaba mejor.

—Solo cuídala ¿Si? — Burbuja asintió y el por fin le destapo la boca, en ese momento se les unió a sus hermanos y a Bellota en la pelea, no se perdería de lo mejor.

Giro su mirada hacia Bombón, estaba ahí mal herida y ella no podía hacer nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rasgar su chaqueta y rodear las heridas de Bombón, realmente no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente lo había visto en las películas.

. . .

Mientras tanto, Bellota, Butch y Boomer se encontraban batallando con Sedusa, o más bien persiguiéndola, la tipa ya estaba cansada, por lo que tal vez prefería huir.

Sedusa freno su movimiento y se dispuso a atacar de una vez por todas. Ataco al más cercano a ella, que era Butch. Utilizo sus puños para intentar golpearlo, pero el pelinegro los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, claramente la mujer estaba en desventaja. Trato de dar una patada a los pies del pelinegro, este la esquivo saltando y lanzo una onda sonora con su flauta desde el aire.

Sedusa fue lanzada hacia un pilar que sostenía el edificio, lo cual acelero la destrucción de este, y cada vez caían más escombros.

— ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! ¡Vas a destruir el edificio! —exclamo la ojiverde viendo la escena con mala cara. Butch hizo una mueca de indignación, abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la pelinegra no se quedo a escuchar sus excusas y se lanzo a la pelinegra de ojos ambarinos _ **. ¿Por qué nadie se detiene a escuchar las reclamaciones de los demás?**_

Le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que Boomer retrocediera adolorido con ambas manos sobre su estomago, estaba demasiado dañado, primero le cae una pesa de quien sabe Dios cuantos kilos y luego no para de golpearlo en esa zona. Esa mujer lo quería matar, y apenas se daba cuenta…

Apenas se descuido, Bellota ya le estaba dando una paliza, golpes en la cara y el estomago, y patadas en estos mismos, uno tras otro sin parar por un par de segundos, suficientes como para hacerle heridas profundas, y a la ojiverde sangrar sus puños.

Finalmente llego Brick, y en cuanto Bellota lo diviso le arrojo a Sedusa por los aires. El comprendió y con su puño dio un fuerte golpe a esta, mandándola directamente al suelo, que enseguida se cuarteo e hizo un pequeño cráter alrededor de la pelinegra.

Burbuja se acerco como pudo cargando a una no muy consciente pelinaranja, obviamente se iba tambaleando, la ojiazul claramente era fuerte, pero cabe decir que Bombón tal vez excedió el número de pastelitos de fresa.

Burbuja suplico con la mirada a los seis, todos comprendieron y suspiraron en cansancio, claro estaba que la rubia ya no aguantaba a la pelinaranja y estaba que se le resbalaba de los brazos. Brick voló hacia ella.

—Trae acá—dicho esto sujeto a la pelinaranja, aunque sus brazos temblaban…, había gastado todas sus fuerzas y rogaba por salir de ahí, era una buena idea ya que el lugar se derrumbaba rápidamente.

Burbuja saco su bastón y con este encerró a Sedusa en una burbuja, claramente esta no era de jabón.

Escombros caían rápidamente y ellos con dificultad los esquivaban, al caer el concreto se formaba una gran nube de humo, por lo que la visión era distorsionada.

— ¡Bellota! —la rubia corrió a ayudar a su amiga, que en un descuido o por la poca visibilidad, le había caído encima un pedazo de techo, no uno gigante, pero si lo suficiente para herir a la pelinegra. Los demás ni ánimos tenían de bajar, el cuerpo les pesaba, pero aun así se encaminaron hacia la pelinegra.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —gritaba la ojiverde. Sus piernas estaban sepultadas bajo ese pedazo de cemento. Junto a ella se encontraba la ojiazul intentando levantar fallidamente el objeto.

—Hazte a un lado—dijo Brick a la rubia, mientras le encargaba nuevamente a Bombón. — ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No se queden ahí parados! —exclamo molesto. Butch y Boomer se encaminaron hacia el e intentaron levantar el concreto, un par de veces fallaron, pero después lograron alzarlo como para que la pelinegra saliera. — ¡Apúrate y sácala! —menciono a la rubia, que por un momento dejo a la pelinaranja para ayudar a Bellota.

Una vez afuera, los chicos dejaron caer el concreto de golpe, haciendo un estruendoso sonido. Voltearon sus miradas hacia la ojiverde y se sorprendieron enormemente.

Las piernas de Bellota estaban realmente muy mal, ¡Pero de lo que se dice mal!

No había tiempo, el lugar se derrumbaba y mientras la ojiverde se quejaba del dolor, por una señal del pelirrojo, Butch se encamino hacia ella y la cargo, lo cual molesto en sobremanera a la pelinegra. Mucho más porque ¡Butch la cargaba como un maldito saco de papas! Y su orgullo se veía aplastado por esa acción.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Bajarme ahora mismo! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —exclamaba Bellota mientras se revolvía en el hombro del moreno, pero por mas que se retorciera, el no la bajaba.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Que si no te tiro al suelo! — dicho esto se alzo a una gran distancia del suelo. A pesar de que había una lluvia de escombros los demás miraban divertidos la escena y soltaban una que otra carcajada.

— ¡Cuando me baje te las veras conmigo y…!— fue interrumpida por Butch.

— ¡Son unas desvergonzadas!

— ¡¿Eh?! —exclamo la pelinegra, y Burbuja puso más atención al saber que el ojiverde hablaba en plural.

— ¡Mira la micro falda que llevan! —dijo y alzo levemente la falda, no por pervertido, solo por molestar y para su suerte estaba funcionando. — ¡Con esto se les ve…!—arrastro la última silaba. — ¡Hasta la conciencia! —finalizo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO! —exclamo más que furiosa la ojiverde, mientras se retorcía tratando de dar golpes o patadas, todas fallidas, mientras el pelinegro reía a carcajadas.

Burbuja trato de bajarse lo más que pudo su falda, mientras Boomer poso su mirada en ella, ciertamente estaban muy cortas, la ojiazul volvió su mirada hacia él, y este se giro rápida y bruscamente hacia el lado contrario, ambos con cierto sonrojo.

Mientras que Brick daba miradas hacia la falda de Bombón, tratando de levantarla con curiosidad, pero se contuvo al visualizar algo y apartar la mirada avergonzado, si Bombón estuviera consiente, el probablemente ya no estaría en este mundo.

Probablemente hubieran continuado así, de no ser porque otro trozo de concreto rozo contra ellos, y los trajo a la realidad.

Ese pequeño instante les había hecho por un momento olvidar su dolor, pero en cuanto se percataron de la realidad el dolor volvió con esta. Y como pudieron se encaminaron a la salida y tras ellos una burbuja que seguía fielmente a la ojiazul, esta portaba a la causante de los destrozos, bueno prácticamente ellos habían destruido el edificio, pero de no ser por Sedusa, eso ni siquiera hubiera ocurrido.

Una luz muy clara deslumbro a los cinco que aun seguían consientes, era el sol. Por fuera observaron como la construcción caía a pedazos, tal vez se excedieron…

Patrullas y ambulancias ya se encontraban en la escena, los civiles portaban uno que otro moretón, pero no más que eso.

— ¡Ahí están! —exclamo un oficial de policía. — ¡Son las…! ¿Chicas superpodero…sas? —pregunto incrédulo mientras bajaba el volumen de cada silaba pronunciada. La gran mayoría de personas y oficiales se encontraban confundidas, era su imaginación, o, las chicas superpoderosas ahora eran… ¿Chicos?

Aterrizaron como pudieron e inmediatamente oficiales acudieron a su encuentro. Estaban confundidos, muy muy confundidos… —Mmm… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto un oficial de policía.

—Pues…—Boomer se rasco incomodo el cuello. — digamos que somos…

— ¡Un equipo! —alentó la rubia en ayuda del ojiazul.

— ¿Equipo? —pregunto nuevamente el oficial. Esta vez mirando a los chicos. — ¿Los conozco de alguna parte? —esos chiquillos se le hacían muy familiares, claro que no imaginaba que antes fueron villanos de Saltadilla.

— ¿Eh? Pues…—respondió Brick, pero tras ver las señas que le hacia la ojiazul, supuso que debía decir una mentirilla piadosa. —Pfff ¡Que va! Se está imaginando cosas—contesto algo nervioso. — Nosotros somos… ¡Los RRBZ! ¡Sí, eso! —dijo completamente animado, se le acababa de ocurrir…

— ¿RRBZ? —pregunto incrédulo el hombre, poniéndose a indagar en su mente, ciertamente hace algunos años había un grupito de chicos que causaban desastres, se hacían llamar "Los RRB", pero estos se llamaban "RRB…Z", y además estaban con las PPGZ, así que no podrían ser malos ¿Verdad? — ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! —Recordó— El alcalde dijo algo de ustedes. —Y con esto, todas sus sospechas se disiparon. — ¡Pero que mal heridos están! ¡Deben ser atendidos cuanto antes! —exclamo al ver sus heridas.

Los RRBZ estaban por aceptar su oferta, pero la rubia los interrumpió. — Disculpe oficial—dijo en tono amble. —Pero no nos quedaremos— Y tras esto les entrego la burbuja que contenía a la causante de todo el alboroto, mientras los chicos fruncían en el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste que curaran nuestras heridas? —pregunto Butch algo molesto a la ojiazul.

— Bueno, es por mantener segura nuestra identidad. —respondio con simpleza pero en tono demasiado amable. — El profesor se encargara de nuestras heridas. —Dicho esto brindo una sonrisa.

— Ojala y sea cierto. —Menciono el pelirrojo. — Porque ya no la aguanto. —Dijo esto señalando a la pelinaranja con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella rio por lo bajo. —Si tú la cargaras, no sería gracioso. —Finalizo con una mueca indiferente.

— Oh, lo siento. —menciono con la cabeza gacha.

Y así, se fueron de ese lugar, hacia el laboratorio del profesor Utonio. Ya era tarde, y por obvias heridas, no podrían volver a la escuela. Un punto a favor de esa batalla, no tendrían que soportar esa prisión.

* * *

 _ **Que les pareció?, lo acabo de terminar y enseguida lo publique para no hacerlos esperar. Reviews!:**_

 _ **Hikari Lin:** **Jeje que bueno que te gusto:3 y aunque no lo creas es mi primer fic! A mi también me gusta SakuraXShaoran!:3 jijiji, bueno he aquí la actualización. Saludos.**_

 _ **Acabo de terminar el capitulo y espero y comprendan que la flojera gana mas xD, pero aun así agradezco reviews: 26lunas, Ms Problems, milly-chan y yui, Mirachu-niisan, gato, leonor, Love, Cati1013 y Yolotsin Xochitl. **_

_**Mirachu-niisan: Hare lo posible para que te sientas cómoda con mi historia, si quieres mas escenas de Kaoru...¡Mas vas a tener! jeje XD saludos.**_

 _ **Saludos, los quiero a todos! A otra cosa, ahora tratare de actualizar los**_ ** _miércoles o antes, pero como a veces se me corta la inspiración, lo mas probable es que los Miércoles XD_**

 ** _Saludos y dejenme reviews por fa! Bye Bye, Hasta el miercoles!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Tal Vez Un Nuevo Rival

_**¡Hola! ¡Nuevo capitulo! Sin mas que decir ¡A leer! :D**_

* * *

Se adentraron en el edificio y divisaron a un par de pelinegros conversando animadamente, sin preocupación alguna, mientras ellos se medio mataban en la batalla con Sedusa. No era justo.

Ambos pelinegros al percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados, se levantaron de sus lugares dispuestos a recibirlos, pero no pensaron encontrarse con esa escena.

Momoko en brazos de Brick con su blusa totalmente manchada en rojo, y lo que parecía su chaqueta amarrada en distintos puntos de su cuerpo. Mientras que Brick pareciese que tan solo tocarlo haría que este se desplomara al suelo.

Los siguientes eran… ¡Santo cielo!, las piernas de Kaoru estaban…como decirlo… ¡Fatales!, mientras que Butch presentaba heridas graves, y seguramente después de cargar a Kaoru como un saco de papas, tal vez no sobreviviría…

Por último estaban… ¡¿Pues que pelearon con "El" o que?! ¡Boomer estaba igual de grave que Kaoru! ¡¿Cómo mierda podía seguir respirando con semejante herida en el estomago?! , la única que no presentaba heridas tan graves era Miyako, pero los demás tenían que ser atendidos ¡A la de ya!

— ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué les paso?! — exclamo el profesor atónito. — ¡No! ¡Ni me expliquen! —dicho esto se encamino a su laboratorio. — ¡Ken! ¡Tráelos a mi laboratorio! —exclamo esto último antes de entrar a la habitación.

Para cuando el menor de los pelinegros volteo su mirada hacia ellos, Brick, Boomer y Momoko ya estaban en el suelo, mientras que Butch ya se encaminaba al laboratorio.

— Te los encargo—menciono el ojiverde mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a la habitación indicada.

El pelinegro volvió a girar su mirada incrédula hacia los que se encontraban en el piso. Suspiro resignado.

— No te preocupes yo te ayudo— le menciono Miyako, quien era la única en pie.

— Si…Gracias…—dicho esto se dirigió hacia ellos. — Ayúdame con Brick—con un movimiento de manos índico a la ojiazul que sostuviera los brazos de este.

—De acuerdo—respondió Miyako mientras lo sostenía por debajo de sus brazos, y Ken de los pies.

— ¡Auch! ¡Más cuidado! —los regaño el pelirrojo al haberlo hecho chocar contra una silla.

Ken frunció el ceño. — ¿Así que estabas consiente? Bien, entonces camina tu solo. —dicho esto soltó sus pies de golpe, a lo que Brick soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

— Maldito niñato…—menciono por lo bajo, para luego voltear a ver a la ojiazul.

Miyako comprendió el gesto y dio un suspiro. —Bien…—lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y paso uno de los brazos del pelirrojo por encima de su hombro. —Vamos—menciono. Y como pudo se encamino con él hacia el laboratorio.

Ya en la habitación, el profesor se encontraba vendándole las heridas a Butch, quien a veces se quejaba por alguno que otro movimiento brusco del profesor.

Miyako dejo a Brick en una camilla que había traído el profesor y se dispuso a seguir ayudando a Ken. Pero enseguida diviso a Kaoru en una de las camillas y se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente con angustia.

— Kaoru…—menciono, y la pelinegra abrió sus verdosos ojos lentamente.

— Umh, ¿Qué quieres Miyako? —hablo casi en un susurro.

— Oh Kaoru, no quería molestarte.

— No te preocupes… ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Te parece? —menciono sarcásticamente, mientras apuntaba con la mirada a sus piernas.

— Oh, lo siento…yo…—agacho la cabeza.

La pelinegra dio un suspiro. —Olvídalo. —le dijo. — ¿Qué no estabas ayudando a Ken? —cambio de tema, e inmediatamente la rubia cambio su estado de ánimo al recordar que según ayudaría al menor de los pelinegros.

Se giro hacia la puerta y diviso a este cargando dificultosamente al ojiazul, para después depositarlo en una camilla.

— ¡Ken! —se encamino hacia el pelinegro. —Disculpa por no seguirte ayudando. —

— Esta bien, no era la gran cosa. —le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, para después dirigirse hacia la pelinaranja.

— Atenderé a Momoko y enseguida estoy con ustedes. —Aviso el profesor a Brick y a Boomer, pues ya se había encargado de Butch y Kaoru.

— Si, si, si, pero apúrese que me muero. —le menciono el pelirrojo exagerando la situación, o tal vez no…

El pelinegro se encamino hacia la pelinaranja y comenzó a atenderla, Miyako solo se alejo de ahí, dedujo que solo estorbaría.

Pensó en ayudar al profesor, por lo que se encamino hacia el botiquín y después de este "inconscientemente" hacia Boomer.

— Ven te ayudo—le menciono al levantar solo su abdomen, aun con las piernas extendidas.

— Ah, Gracias.

— Bien, te tratare la herida que tienes en el estomago. —le dijo al comenzar a husmear en el botiquín de emergencias.

Cuando encontró algunas pomadas y vendas continúo. — De acuerdo, todo está listo—volteo a verlo. —Ahora solo necesito que…—su rostro se puso extremadamente rojo. —…te quites la camisa…—dijo esto mientras apretaba sus ojos en modo de vergüenza. El se dispuso a cumplir la orden de la ojiazul.

La camilla de Brick estaba al lado de la de su hermano, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar esa pequeña conversación, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y ante esta última petición por parte de la rubia a su hermano, abrió un ojo y sonrió de lado.

— Solo no le vayas a hacer nada raro a mi hermano—le dijo el pelirrojo desde su camilla.

Si ya estaba roja, ahora no había punto de comparación, igualaba el color de un tomate. — ¡C-claro que no! —contesto rápidamente alterada alzando la voz.

El pelirrojo había estallado en carcajadas por su reacción, se agarraba el estomago y tocia algunas veces por el dolor que esto provocaba, pero aun así no paraba de reír.

El rubio también contenía su risa, la rubia miro a este con reproche y vergüenza a la vez. — Tranquila Brick solo bromeaba—trato de excusar a ambos, mientras le mostraba las palmas de sus manos, indicando que se calmara.

La ojiazul resoplo algo molesta, eran pocas las veces que se enojaba, pero esta vez ellos se habían prácticamente burlado de ella. —Como sea—respondió en seco, dando a entender su enojo.

Ambos hermanos se calmaron, Brick se dispuso a dormir hasta ser atendido, y Boomer a ser atendido por Miyako.

— Miyako, ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme con Momoko? —le hablo el profesor desde la camilla de la pelinaranja.

— ¡Enseguida voy! — respondió al pelinegro. Antes de irse apretó bruscamente el vendaje que rodeaba el brazo del rubio, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor. —Ahora vuelvo. —le dijo y se encamino hacia el pelinegro.

— Para mí que si se molesto—le dijo Brick, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Tú crees? —le dijo en tono sarcástico.

— Si, si creo.

La mañana pasó rápido, y en todo ese movimiento de curar y vendar, ya eran las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Chicas por que no se quedan a almorzar? —pregunto al divisar sus intenciones de retirarse.

— ¿No será mucha molestia? —hablo Miyako, pues el profesor se había molestado en atenderlas y curar sus heridas.

— Por supuesto que no, acompáñennos. —menciono refiriéndose a sus ahora disque "hijos".

— ¿Habrá postre? —esta vez hablo la pelinaranja, quien ya se encontraba bien por las atenciones de este.

— Claro—dicho esto, los orbes rosa de Momoko brillaron con intensidad. — ¿Entonces se quedan? —insistió el pelinegro.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamo más que feliz la pelinaranja.

— Esta bien por mi—esta vez fue la ojiazul.

— Pues sí, ya hace hambre—finalizo la pelinegra frotándose el estomago.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Se acomodaron en el comedor, mientras el profesor servía la comida. Estofado, ensaladas, condimentos, y bebidas de todo tipo. Parecía un Buffet.

Le contaron al profesor cada detalle de la pelea con Sedusa, mientras reían y bromeaban entre ellos.

La comida se acabo, quedando ellos totalmente satisfechos. Se dispusieron a hacer tiempo mientras esperaban el postre.

Brick y Butch como siempre, jugando videojuegos. Kaoru viendo un interesante programa "Resbalón Recargado" o algo así, a su lado Miyako con una mini laptop escribiendo un blog de moda o algo parecido, y Boomer también al lado de esta mientras quien sabe que dibujaba, ya que tenía un reguero de colores y pinceles distribuidos en toda la mesa que tenia frente a él.

Y por ultimo Momoko, sentada en el sillón frente a ellos, esperando impacientemente por el postre. Ya ni sabía a dónde mirar para distraerse, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el pelirrojo, el mismo que la salvo y la paseo por todo el centro comercial, bueno, al menos por todo el primer piso. Fue entonces que se percato de que no le había agradecido, pero se encontraba tan absorto en el videojuego que tal vez solo lo molestaría.

— Bien chicos, hora del postre. —menciono el pelinegro llegando al comedor, y enseguida Momoko ya estaba ahí, ¿Cómo? Quien sabe…

Los demás también se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Momoko seguía todos los movimientos del profesor hasta que le sirvió su postre. Sus ojos se iluminaron, era un rico y delicioso pastel de ¿Vainilla?, pues no era pastel de fresas pero igual estaba muy bueno.

Los chicos, al igual que Kaoru y Miyako terminaron su pastel rápidamente, y siguieron con sus actividades anteriores. Mientras que Momoko, bueno, ella apenas llevaba la mitad, enserio se tomaba su tiempo para saborearlo.

Miyako seguía escribiendo lo que parecía su blog de modas. Desvió su mirada hacia Boomer y lo encontró muy concentrado en lo que hacía, por curiosidad cerro el computador y hecho un vistazo a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el rubio.

— Wow es realmente hermoso. —alago el dibujo del ojiazul. Consistía en un pequeño paisaje, pequeño pero hermoso a la vista, a pesar de que estaba en blanco y negro. —Dibujas muy bien. —

— ¿De verdad?, no lo creo—respondió sereno el ojiazul, mientras continuaba dando detalle a su obra.

— No seas modesto Boomer ¡No te queda! —le grito el pelirrojo aun sentado en el suelo. Por lo visto, ahora se dedicaba a molestarlo, ¡Y quien sabe Dios como conseguía escuchar todas sus conversaciones!, Boomer resoplo fastidiado y Miyako rió por el comentario del pelirrojo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —le pregunto, rompiendo así el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Ella negó con su cabeza. — Para nada, mis disgustos no suelen durar mucho. —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, **_"Como solo ella sabe hacerlas"_** pensó el rubio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por la tarde, como eso de las seis, el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando así, el cielo en un tono rojizo y la fresca brisa que sacudía las hojas de los arboles. Las PPGZ se disponían a irse, esta vez de verdad. Se encontraban en la entrada despidiéndose del profesor.

— Gracias por la comida profesor, estuvo realmente deliciosa, sobretodo el postre. —le dijo la pelinaranja con una cara resplandeciente de felicidad.

— Oh, gracias Momoko—el pelinegro le brindo una sonrisa a la pelinaranja.

— ¿Profesor?

— ¿Qué ocurre Kaoru?

— ¿Podre correr? O no sé ¿Patear algo? —pregunto la pelinegra al notar el acercamiento de los RRBZ.

El pelinegro recordó que Kaoru estaba en el equipo de Fútbol femenino. — Ah Sí, si puedes—anuncio.

Al llegar los chicos a la entrada sonrió con malicia.

Tomo a Butch de los hombros, mientras se acercaba a su cara. El pelinegro inconscientemente se sonrojo por su cercanía, mientras todos miraban perplejos la escena.

— ¿Q-que e-estas…?—le hablo el pelinegro algo nervioso.

Ella se acerco a su oreja. —Me la debes. —susurro, e impulso los hombros del pelinegro hacia abajo para luego darle una patada en lo que eran…sus partes nobles…

Butch soltó un grito de dolor, algo agudo. —Me dejaste sin hijos… —le menciono con una notable mueca de dolor y una voz aguda.

— Te lo merecías

Todos soltaron una pequeña risa mientras veían al pelinegro retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

— Ya decía yo que harías algo como eso. —le dijo Momoko a Kaoru con una mueca de complicidad.

— No podía hacer menos, además…—dudo en completar la oración. —alzo mi falda y las vio. —finalizo con vergüenza y rencor hacia el pelinegro que yacía en el suelo. Momoko lo miro con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué? Brick te las vio a ti también—respondió con simpleza.

Momoko abrió los ojos como platos y volteo su mirada al mencionado, esperando su respuesta.

— Ah sí, eran blancas con fresas. —le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La pelinaranja sintió sus mejillas arder, no tanto porque se las vio, si no porque ahora todos los presentes se habían enterado de lo que usaba. Momoko lo miro con total desaprobación mientras achicaba sus ojos y se dirigía a él. — ¡Boomer también! —exclamo completamente alterado por lo que sea que la pelinaranja fuera a hacerle.

Esta vez fue Miyako la que se sorprendió, y al instante Boomer tenía todas las miradas de los presentes. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me arrastres a tus problemas! ¡Yo no vi nada de nada! —exclamo mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente a modo de negación.

Esa tarde dos de los hermanos Him fueron golpeados en sus partes nobles por parte de dos de sus compañeras de equipo. Después de esa pequeña escena las PPGZ se retiraron de la residencia Utonio, para después dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

…

Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente, por lo que ya era nuevamente lunes.

Tocaron el timbre anunciando el recreo, y se dirigieron rápidamente a la cafetería, el hambre los mataba.

Y ahí estaban ellas, comiendo su bento a excepción de Kaoru, y sin pensarlo se dirigieron hacia su mesa. Habían adoptado el habito de comer con ellas, y ya no era incomodo en lo absoluto, más bien se sentían bien con ellas, a veces bromeaban entre ellos o contaban las cosas que les habían pasado en el día. Su relación estaba avanzando.

— ¡Hey! —llamo Butch, llegando con sus hermanos a la mesa, y como ya se les había hecho costumbre, los asientos frente a ellas estaban disponibles.

— Hola—correspondió el saludo Miyako.

— ¡La tienda esta que revienta! —exclamo Brick al tomar asiento frente a la pelinegra.

— Fue difícil entrar y casi imposible salir—concluyo Boomer desenvolviendo su sándwich

— Debió ser difícil—menciono Momoko mientras se metía infinidad de cosas a la boca.

— ¡Oh es cierto! —recordó la pelinegra. — ¡Los clubes ya volvieron! —finalizo volteando a ver a sus amigas.

Momoko paro de comer. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto interesada en el tema.

—Vi a Cody esta mañana al dirigirnos aquí. —esta vez giro su mirada hacia la ojiazul.

— ¿Crees que Dexter también haya vuelto? —pregunto la pelinaranja.

— Supongo que sí.

Los RRBZ por alguna razón se sintieron excluidos **_"¿Quiénes son Cody y Dexter?"_** se preguntaban.

— ¿Clubes? —se atrevió a hablar Boomer, la curiosidad lo mataba.

— Oh es cierto, cuando llegaron, ellos apenas se habían ido. —respondió la pelinaranja.

— Los clubes se fueron por una semana a competir en sus respectivos campos. —dijo Kaoru respondiendo a la duda del rubio.

— Oh, así que era eso—esta vez hablo Brick, sus dudas habían sido disipadas.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió y siguieron hablando de temas sin relevancia. Ya se disponían a regresar al aula.

Pararon a sus casilleros a meter libros y sacar los que ahora necesitaban.

— Yo me adelanto. —les dijo Butch a sus hermanos, para después seguir el camino que tomo Kaoru.

— Apúrate Brick la clase está por comenzar. —apresuro Boomer a su hermano.

— Hay no fastidies que no encuentro la libreta—respondió mientras revoloteaba sus cosas. —Además es la clase de Meiko-sensei—concluyo mientras se encogía de hombros.

El rubio resoplo fastidiado. Observo el solitario pasillo donde ahora solo se encontraban Brick, Momoko y el. Diviso a Miyako también caminando hacia el salón, pero iba acompañada de un tipo rubio.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, y se acerco a la pelinaranja. — ¿Y ese quién es? —menciono en tono despectivo.

Momoko cerró su casillero y se dispuso a mirar a Boomer. — ¿Quién? —pregunto y enseguida lo diviso. — ¡Oh Cody! —exclamo al reconocerlo.

— ¿Cody? —cuestiono el ojiazul aun con el ceño fruncido. **_"Era el tipo del que estaban hablando"._**

— Si, capitán del equipo de Fútbol. —menciono con simpleza.

Boomer se decepciono. _**"¿Cómo competiría contra eso?, ¡Espera! ¿Competir? ¿Por Miyako? ¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso?!, el solo la veía como una amiga mas"** _ —se convenció así mismo dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso? —pregunto la pelinaranja con picardía dándole codazos.

— ¡Para nada! —exclamo nervioso y a la vez ¿Molesto? — Miyako solo es una amiga y ya…—le dejo en claro, para después dirigirse al salón, aunque el mismo comenzaba a cuestionarse si en verdad era así.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Feliz Miércoles de Mas que atracción! Aunque la historia por el momento no quede mucho con el titulo .**_

 _ **En fin ¡Agradezco reviews! (Esta vez si tengo ánimos jeje, aunque apenas acabo de terminar el capitulo -.- por eso tan cortito.)**_

 _ **26lunas : Jeje que bueno que te gusto, y si, yo también quería que el que dijera eso fuera Brick c:**_

 _ **Hikari Lin : ¡Oh mi querida Hikari! ¿Te he dicho cuanto amo tus reviews? Si no, pues te lo digo! De verdad me animan mucho. Y pues aquí esta la actualización, y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar el fic ;) Saludos!**_

 _ **Love : Aquí mi actualización de Miércoles, ¿Las promesas se cumplen no? Jejeje que bueno que te gusto, un abrazo hasta donde quiera que estés.**_

 _ **KtaMiauXD : Segurisima! jeje, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic:3 (es la primera vez que a un gato volador le gusta mi fic, "estoy alagada"), Saludos y Sayonara.**_

 _ **Bien Me despido con un fuerte abrazo desde mi casa hasta su casa (aunque este en otro país). ¡Feliz miércoles de Mas que atracción!**_

 _ **Bye Bye**_

 _ **By: Lenka387 :3**_


	7. Chapter 7: Aceptando Sentimientos

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! No pude esperar a publicarlo mañana, así que se los traigo un día antesxD Sin mas que decir, a leer!**

* * *

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! —menciono por el anterior comentario del chico. — Por cierto, ¿Como les fue en el partido? ¿Ganaron? —pregunto curiosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto que ganamos Miya-chan! —exclamo más que feliz el entusiasmado chico de cabellos dorados, para después empezar a reír triunfalmente.

La ojiazul también rió por las reacciones del que se encontraba a su lado, después de todo, el era así. El ojiazul paro su risa, lo cual desconcertó por un momento a la rubia.

— Por cierto…—continuó— ¿Quién es el chico que viene tras nosotros? Creo que nos está mirando. —cuestiono al sentir la mirada del tipo clavada en el.

Miyako giro su vista cautelosamente hacia atrás, Boomer los estaba mirando pero luego volteo su mirada hacia el lado contrario, mientras que Brick y Momoko la miraban y cuchichiaban entre ellos. Supuso que era el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te refieres a Brick? —menciono mientras regresaba su vista al frente.

Cody supuso que se refería al rubio que lo quemaba con la mirada. — ¿Así que ese es su nombre eh? —Continuó— ¿Lo conoces? —cuestiono tratando de ignorar que prácticamente lo fulminaban con la mirada.

— ¿Eh? Si, es un buen amigo. —contesto amablemente.

—Hmph, nunca lo había visto—respondió con simpleza.

— Ah sí, llego de intercambio con sus hermanos. —Rió— irónicamente fue cuando ustedes apenas se habían ido a competir—finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo— Fue lo único que respondió, realmente no le interesaba.

Apenas se percato, Miyako ya se despedía de él, dispuesta a entrar a su salón.

—Adiós Cody. —se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

—Te veo luego Miya-chan—dicho esto, deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. Raramente la rubia no se ruborizo ni nada parecido, el ojiazul acostumbraba tener esos detalles con ella.

Boomer, quien no les había quitado la mirada, sintió su sangre hervir sin motivo y se dirigió al aula.

—Permiso—apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras entraba al salón, dándole un empujón al sujeto rubio en la acción, este solo se tambaleo pero logro equilibrarse.

Miyako visualizo a Boomer entrar, parecía ¿Molesto?

Cody rio con ironía. —Wow, cuidado Brick—menciono con sus manos a la defensiva.

Boomer no alcanzo a escuchar el comentario, pues entro rápidamente.

Brick quien venía detrás del rubio de desconcertó momentáneamente. ¿Ese tal Cody se refirió a Boomer como Brick? ¿Acaso escucho mal? ¿O de plano el tipo ese tenía algo en su contra?, no tuvo oportunidad de aclarar la situación pues, el chico se retiro despidiéndose de "Miya-chan" como él le decía a la rubia.

Sonrió malvadamente, molestaría a su tonto hermano menor todo el día por el simple hecho que el rubio se atrevió a negar, ahora tenía un rival. Aunque él no lo aceptase.

Entraron al salón, probablemente a escuchar a Meiko-sensei quejarse de la vida, y como siempre, la ignorarían.

. . .

Butch miraba fijamente a la pelinegra desde su pupitre. Kaoru obviamente estaba enterada de la mirada del pelinegro junto a ella, sabía perfectamente que su intención era incomodarla para después burlarse de ella. Y no le daría el gusto, por lo que pretendía que no le importaba, aunque en realidad comenzaba a fastidiarla.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —pregunto más que molesta aun sin verlo.

— ¿Sabes que nos dejaste sin hijos verdad? —cuestiono descaradamente, aunque no esperaba realmente una respuesta. Ella tenía razón, el solo quería fastidiarla.

Examino detalladamente su expresión, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa con el ceño frunciéndose cada vez más y un leve rubor que no paso desapercibido por él.

— ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta escolar. — ¡Tu y yo Jamás! —le dejo en claro, pero él no pareció tomarla en serio, pues reía abiertamente por su reacción, al igual que los demás integrantes de su equipo.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —exclamo, a lo que los demás, sorprendidos, pararon de reír e inmediatamente se giraron al verse descubiertos, todos con cierto toque de temor al imaginarse que es lo que podría pasarles si volteaban nuevamente.

Kaoru sonrió orgullosa por esto último, tenía el titulo de la segunda persona más intimidante de la escuela, el primero por obvias razones era Gakupo-sensei.

Butch también paro su risa por el humor de la pelinegra, era mejor no arriesgar su vida.

Kaoru lo soltó del cuello bruscamente con una advertencia. _**"Nunca vuelvas a bromear conmigo"**_

La clase de Meiko-sensei acabo, y así, llego la de Luka-sensei. En la cual tampoco trabajaban.

Momoko había estado observando desde ya hace un tiempo a Brick, quien por ser tan distraído no se percataba de la mirada de esta. No podía dejar de verlo, y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

Era tan obvia que Miyako, Boomer y Butch ya se habían dado cuenta que llevaba siglos sin despegarle la mirada a Brick.

Butch, quien no pudo divertirse molestando a la pelinegra, que a cambio lo había amenazado, se dispuso a molestar a la pelinaranja.

Le escribió una nota con una hoja de su libreta, la hizo bolita y se la paso a Boomer quien parecía ¿Molesto?, ignoro lo último y le pidió que se la pasara a Momoko.

Ella lo recibió extrañada, mirando al rubio por una respuesta. Este solo señalo al pelinegro detrás de él, y ella pareció comprender.

Deshizo la bolita quedando ahora una hoja arrugada, se dispuso a leer el contenido.

" _Si te cobrara por mirar a Brick, ya seria millonario"_

Ella se sonrojo, y volteo su mirada hacia Butch.

El sonrió con malicia y le guiño un ojo.

Se giro rápidamente sonrojada a más no poder, sin querer perdió la noción del tiempo mientras miraba a Brick, y para empezar **"¿Por qué se quedo mirando a Brick?"**

" **Porque te gusta"**

" **Porque te atrae"**

Giro su cabeza desesperadamente tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos que su subconsciente sugirió sin su permiso. " **No podía estar enamorada de Brick ¿O sí? Todo lo que hizo por ella, lo haría por cualquiera. Sí, eso debía ser."** —se convenció a sí misma, aunque algo de esas palabras dolió.

. . . . . . . . . .

" _Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol"_

" _Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol"_

" _Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol"_

" _Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol"_

Boomer no dejaba de pensar en eso. Hace un par de minutos acepto lo que jamás creyó que pasaría.

" _Me gusta Miyako"_

Con el simple hecho de pensarlo sentía sus mejillas arder desesperadamente. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, al contrario, empeoraba la situación. ¿Qué vista tiene ella de él? Ese tal Cody ante los ojos de ella es un súper deportista, Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol. ¿Pero él? A la vista de ella él era un aficionado al dibujo quien solo, "Dibujaba bien", recordó las palabras de ella.

Resoplo frustrado, ojala jamás lo hubiera aceptado, ahora tenía que lidiar con esas punzadas en el corazón y esas estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban cada vez que le hablaba o le sonreía.

Pero después de todo se alegraba de conocerla.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Hora libre! —exclamaron unos chicos que entraban por la puerta, claramente no eran de su salón. — ¡Los maestros tienen junta! ¡Hora libre hasta nuevo aviso! —anunciaron y enseguida se escucharon aclamaciones llenas de felicidad y alivio.

Como era de esperar todos se salieron de sus grupos e iban a la cafetería, a jugar deporte, a la biblioteca, a pasear por la escuela, y algunos preferían quedarse en el salón por obvios casos de antisocialismo.

Kaoru se fue a entrenar Fútbol, orgullosamente se había vuelto Capitana del Equipo Femenino. Siendo así, muy buena amiga de Cody, ambos compartían pasión por el Fútbol.

Se encontraron en el pasillo y decidieron ir a entrenar afuera.

— ¡Genial! —exclamo el ojiverde con cierto tono de sarcasmo. —Primero se quiere robar a la novia de mi hermano, ¡Y después a la mía!, ese sujeto está loco si cree que lo dejare solo con Mi Kaoru. —dicho esto los siguió, asegurándose de no ser visto.

Boomer se armo de valor. — Miyako… ¿Q-quieres ir a pasear afuera? —pregunto nervioso.

Miyako se sonrojo momentáneamente, de alguna forma se sintió feliz. — C-claro que si…Boomer…—respondió tímidamente.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lado contrario en el que se fueron Butch y Kaoru, Boomer no quería encontrarse con aquel sujeto llamado "Cody".

— ¡No la riegues Boomer! —grito el pelirrojo a su hermano, quien rápidamente se tenso.

— ¿A que se refie…?—fue interrumpida por Boomer.

— No le hagas caso. —rio nervioso, mientras daba pequeños empujoncitos a la rubia, animándola a caminar.

Brick rió por la reacción de su hermano.

— Eres cruel—le dijo Momoko.

— Gracias. —respondió con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Q-quieres… acompañarme a la c-cafetería? — preguntó tartamudeando. **¡Ah maldición! ¿Por qué se comportaba así? De seguro la toma por idiota.**

— ¿Eh? O de acuerdo—respondió sorprendiéndola.

— ¿S-seguro?

— Seguro, no hay nada mejor que hacer. —dijo esto mientras se llevaba ambos brazos tras su nuca. — ¿Y bien?

Ella le sonrió abiertamente. — Vamos.

Era la primera vez que le sonreía así, solo a él.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, se encogió de hombros y lo ignoro.

Supuso que era el hambre.

Se encaminaron hacia el extenso comedor con las decenas de mesas con las que contaba la cafetería, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, ya que los demás preferían salir al patio o quedarse en el salón. Solo venían cuando tenían hambre.

Momoko compro una bolsa de malvaviscos y por haber invitado a Brick, también le compro las chucherías que él le pidió.

Era eso, o estaba cediendo a cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo le dijera…

— ¿Piensan unirse a algún club? —comenzó Momoko con un tema de conversación.

— No lo sé, me parece aburrido quedarme después de la escuela. —menciono mientras comía sus preciadas papitas fritas.

— No es tan malo, si te unes a un club que llame tu atención. —animó la pelinaranja.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú estás en algún club? —preguntó curioso poniendo más atención.

— Club de ciencia. —el pelirrojo rió ante la respuesta, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó molesta.

— ¡Eso debe ser SuperUltraMegaIper Aburrido!

—Pues no lo es—respondió molesta. — Y no te burles. —siguió comiendo malvaviscos.

— Ya, ya, tranquila—dijo con sus manos a la defensiva. Paso un tiempo para que ella volviera a hablar.

— ¿Te interesa algún club? —quería seguir conversando con él. Ya estaba más calmada.

— Mmm… ¿Hay algún club de comida?

— ¿Club de cocina?

— ¿Tengo que cocinar?

— Obviamente si

— Entonces no.

Ella rodó los ojos, era obvio que el solo quería comer. — ¿Algún otro?

— Mmm ¿Hay club de Basquetbol? —cuestiono interesado.

— Si, lo hay

— Entonces me uniré al equipo, así estarás más tranquila.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse "¿Lo hacía por ella?"

El comprendió el doble sentido de su frase, parecería un chico comprensivo o "Débil" como le parecían a él esa clase de palabras. Quiso aclarar la situación para no dañar su ego masculino. — M-me refiero a que así ya no me fastidiaras—mencionó para después voltear su mirada hacia ella.

La vio, su rubor ya no estaba, se encontraba algo ¿Desconcertada?, la observo agachar su mirada respondiendo un simple "Ya veo". Ahora parecía ¿Triste?

¿Había sido muy rudo? ¿Muy frió?

Quiso decirle que lo sentía,… no debió hablarle así. En sus adentros sonrió irónicamente y él que no quería parecer débil, ahora pensaba en formas de disculpa, claro sentimiento de debilidad, pero no le importo.

Se dispuso a disculparse, con su orgullo en juego.

— ¿Momoko? — ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición!, el que se disponía a disculparse ¡Y lo interrumpen!

— ¿Eh? —apenas pudo mencionar la desconcertada chica.

Ambos alzaron su vista, encontrándose con un chico pelinaranja, ojos negros, y gafas del mismo color, parecía venir en busca de la pelinaranja. Ante los ojos de Brick, todo un Nerd.

Pero que Mierd… Ese tipo traía una bata ¡Con el calor que hacia!

— ¡Dexter! —exclamo la pelinaranja feliz.

" **El tipo del que estaban hablando"**

— He vuelto—mencionó.

" **Ya nos dimos cuenta"**

Ella se paró de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sorprendiendo a ambos.

Brick se molesto por alguna razón. Tocio fingidamente para llamar la atención de ambos. —Sigo aquí— soltó molesto.

Ella se separo del chico pelinaranja.

— ¿Quién es él? —cuestionaron ambos sujetos al señalarse.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente se volvió pesado.

— ¡Oh si! Dexter, el es Brick —dijo señalando al pelirrojo. — Brick, el es Dexter. —repitió la misma acción, esta vez señalando al chico con gafas.

Brick se paró de su asiento, quedando así en su estatura normal, la cual era aproximadamente 10 centímetros más, que la del pelinaranja.

— H-hola—menciono algo intimidado por la altura de Brick.

— Ah, si

— ¡Brick! —reclamó la pelinaranja por la actitud de este.

Resoplo molesto. — Hola "Dexter" —resalto su nombre con algo de desprecio.

Momoko suspiro con pesadez. **"¿Qué rayos le pasaba?"**

— ¿Y a este de donde lo conoces? — refiriéndose al pelinaranja, este frunció el ceño por su tono despectivo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su actitud no era muy buena. — Es el presidente del Club de Ciencia. —

— ¿Y a este de donde lo conoces? —contraatacó el pelinaranja molesto.

" **¿Dexter también? ¡Dios! ¡Parecían niños!"**

—Brick es un buen amigo. —respondió. —Solo eso…—su tono se fue apagando, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ambos chicos.

La cafetería estaba desierta, no había estudiantes, excepto ellos. Y las mujeres que vendían y servían el almuerzo. Se habían emocionado, pues toda esa escena montada por los pelirrojos, parecía todo un drama. Mejor que una novela…

Un chico llego corriendo a la cafetería.

— ¡La junta acabo! ¡Los maestros ya vienen! ¡Regresen a los salones! —avisó, aunque se desconcertó por el silencioso ambiente entre el trió de chicos. De alguna forma comprendió la situación y se retiro a seguir corriendo la voz.

Brick de alguna forma sintió que era su oportunidad. ¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?

No lo pensó dos veces y tomo el brazo de Momoko repentinamente, sorprendiéndola en el acto. — Ya escuchaste. —la jalo con él. —Es hora de irnos. —finalizo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡E-espera! ¡B-Brick! —sabia que tenían que irse, pero por lo menos quería despedirse de su otro amigo. Trato de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, pero este no la dejo. Suspiro resignada siendo arrastrada por Brick. — Hasta luego Dexter. —se despidió.

— Adiós chico con gafas. — sonrió burlón saliendo por la puerta. Dejando a un desconcertado pelinaranja.

— ¡Huy! Te la ganaron amigo—le dijo la señora que servía el almuerzo.

— Ponte las pilas. —le dijo otra, casi con cara de condolencias.

— ¡Métanse en sus asuntos! —grito molesto. Para después salir de ahí.

. . . . . . . . . .

Caminaban por el patio trasero, y lo inevitable pasó. El debía preguntar.

— ¿Tu y ese tal Cody… son…?—no quiso mencionar esa última palabra que lo carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Novios? —completo ella.

El asintió algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

— No, no lo somos—rió. —Muchos dicen que parecemos pareja, pero en realidad no lo somos.

El se sintió aliviado, pero quería saber más.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

— En mi infancia—sonrió con nostalgia. — Es…como mi hermano mayor…—menciono con una sonrisa.

—Pues no creo que él te vea como una hermana, eso seguro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te besó en la mejilla, y te trata…diferente. —le dijo algo molesto.

Ella volvió a reír. Le causaba gracia que la gente pensara eso, cuando en realidad no era así.

— Ven, te diré un secreto. —dijo haciendo una señal de acercamiento. —Solo no le digas a nadie.

El asintió y se acercó.

Se estremeció momentáneamente por el tibio aliento de la rubia chocar contra su oreja.

Para después abrir completamente los ojos sorprendido por la confesión se la ojiazul.

— A él le gusta Kaoru—susurró.

* * *

 **¡Que tal! ¡Ya volví! ¿Que les pareció el cap? 7u7 quise dejar suspenso jijiji**

 **Bueno a ¡Agradecer Reviews!**

 **Hikari Lin: Jeje seexD gracias por tu review, como le haces siempre para animarme?:') Yo también te extrañaba con tus reviews que me animan a seguir, y es verdad lo que dices, ya ni actualizanxD, bueno mil gracias por seguir mi historia! Saludos!**

 **Ms. Problems: Gracias, y si lo sé, es entretenido verlos celososxD**

 **KtaMiauXD: Si lo se, se quedaron sin hijosxD gracias por leer!**

 **TamaraAkatsutsumi: Nueva lectora! O si jeje ese es, ¿tu crees? yo hasta pense que se lo habia puesto facilxD, mil gracias por leer.**

 **Neith15: ¡Wahhh! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Neith-neechan se digno a leer mi historia! y me dejo 3 reviews seguiditos *u*, ¿es momento de morir de felicidad? oknoxD tengo que terminar el fic jijiji, enserio realmente me halaga que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir, por cierto me encanto tu actu de "Nuestra Pequeña Hija" Realmente Gracias, Saludos.**

 **Love: Oh! Tu review me llego tarde... sera por mi Internet? crei que ya no me dejarias review :'c, Y pam! Review de Love! Jeje que bueno que te gusto y que bueno tener una lectora desde alla, saludos.**

 **El review de Love me hizo pensar...quiero conocerlas más, asi que ¿De donde son mis queridas lectoras? :D, no tienen que contestar si no quieren pero es pura curiosidad :) y juro que no iré a su casa a extorsionarlas jijiji.**

 **Por cierto ¿Y 26lunas? es el primer capitulo en el que no deja review:'c al menos espero que lo haya leído y que este bien.**

 **Bien me despido con un abrazo hasta donde quiera que estén ¡Feliz Martes de Mas que atracción! Generalmente son los miércoles pero pos yo ya quería publicarloxD**

 **Saludos, Bye Bye.**

 **By:Lenka387**


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Peludito y celos!

**¡Hola! ¡Volví con el capitulo 8! Espero y les guste...**

* * *

Los estaba siguiendo cautelosamente sin que se dieran cuenta, fue así hasta que alguien lo noto y pregunto por sus acciones. El en un intento desesperado por qué no lo descubrieran se oculto en una pequeña puertilla, al parecer era el armario del conserje, ya que contenía dichos utensilios que ocupaba este mismo para la limpieza de las aulas.

Minutos después salió del pequeño cuartito, la persona que pregunto por su actitud ya no estaba, de seguro lo tomo por raro, pero eso ya no importaba, ellos tampoco estaban, sabía que practicarían fútbol, pero no sabía el lugar.

Se dirigió al lugar más obvio para entrenar, la cancha de deportes pero estaba ocupada por chicos que no eran ellos.

Recorrió los lugares que se le ocurrieron e incluso tomo algo de tiempo, pero al fin los encontró en un pequeño campo atrás de los salones de primer grado. No estaban solos, había más personas esparcidas por el pequeño campo pero ellos se encontraban algo distanciados de los demás.

La vio mover sus labios pronunciando palabras no audible para sus oídos, más bien fue como un susurro. Después lo escucho reír audiblemente por lo que sea que menciono la pelinegra. Este contraataco con un comentario que sus oídos tampoco fueron capaces de percibir, lo que sí pudieron percibir fue la risa de la hermosa pelinegra.

Lo aborrecía, el debía sacarle esas sonrisas, no ese sujeto.

Se encamino hacia ellos dispuesto a llevarse a Kaoru.

— ¡Hey chicos! ¡La junta acabo! ¡Regresen a los salones! —llegaron gritando unos chicos.

Butch aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo a Kaoru de la muñeca.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — exclamaba la pelinegra mientras era jalada por el ojiverde.

Butch giro su mirada al rubio que los miraba expectante.

Sonrió de medio lado. — Reclamo lo que es mío

Kaoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con un claro sonrojo en su rostro. — ¡¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?! ¡Y-yo no soy nada tuyo! —exclamo molesta y sonrojada.

El ojiverde se fue de ahí con una pelinegra tratando de zafarse de su agarre, dejando a un rubio desconcertado.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tocaron la puerta del salón y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia esta. El pelipúrpura sonrió de medio lado, en cuanto finalizo la junta se dirigió rápidamente al aula de clases, no esperaba a encontrar a la mayoría de sus estudiantes en el salón de clases, pero aun así noto la ausencia de seis estudiantes. Tomo su libreta y un lapicero para luego dirigirse a la entrada.

— ¿Apellido? —cuestiono divertido.

—Akatsutsumi

— Gotokuji

— Matsubara

— Him

— Him

— Him

El profesor sabía bien que había tres estudiantes de apellido "Him" y al escuchar tres veces el apellido enseguida supo quienes eran.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde chicos? —cuestiono nuevamente divertido. Todos agacharon la mirada, Gakupo-sensei al no obtener respuesta siguió el juego. — ¿Todos de paseo con sus novias? ¿Cita triple? —cuestiono aguantando una risa que amenazaba con salir.

Al oír esto todos y cada uno de ellos se sonrojaron mientras negaban con la cabeza. No eran tontos para saber que si respondían lo enfadarían más.

Cuando termino de escribir sus faltas, les permitió el paso. — Solo…no se besuqueen en mi clase—se burló.

Nuevamente volvieron a negar sonrojados entrando al salón.

"Ya son dos veces Gotokuji" —susurró a la rubia.

Esta se tensó, no quería tener a Gakupo-sensei como enemigo.

Todos comentaban y cuchichiaban entre ellos, algunas chicas lloraban cómicamente por el hecho de que "Según, los Him ya tenían novia".

Fuera del tema — ¿Lo viste Miyako? —pregunto la pelinaranja al notar la distracción del pelipúrpura por la presencia de Luka-sensei.

— ¿Ver qué? —cuestiono al no saber a qué se refería.

— ¡Gakupo-sensei casi sonreía! — los cinco la miraron confusos. — "Cuenta la leyenda que Gakupo-sensei era un demonio al que todos odiaban, pero cuando sonríe, todas olvidan sus fechorías y se convierte en un ángel" —relató fascinada con sus manos.

Los cinco la miraban incrédulos, y Brick incluso algo molesto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

— Pareces loca…

—Está loca…

— Esta ciega…

Le dijeron Brick, Butch y Kaoru seguidamente, a lo que la pelinaranja frunció el ceño indignada.

Repentinamente sus cinturones comenzaron a parpadear y vibrar levemente.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Algo de acción! —exclamo Kaoru entusiasmada.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasara con Gakupo-sensei? —cuestiono el rubio con algo de temor.

Momoko suspiro. — Ya tenemos falta, no creo que haya diferencia—prosiguió. —además…esta con Luka-sensei tardaran tonteando un buen rato. —menciono con algo de picardía en su voz.

Luego de eso corrieron a la azotea, claro, sin ser vistos por Gakupo-sensei, aunque el pobre ingenuo ya ni notaba que le faltaba medio salón.

Esta vez, el profesor llamo al comunicador de Brick.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— " _Es Peludito, está en el centro de la ciudad, ¡Rápido chicos!"_ —finalizó la llamada.

Después de muchos brillos y lucecitas…

— ¡Hyper Blossom!

— ¡Rolling Bubbles!

— ¡Powered Buttercup!

— ¡Hard Brick!

— ¡Explosive Boomer!

— ¡Strong Butch!

Emprendieron viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Todo esto es mi propiedad! —exclamaba mientras daba fuertes palmadas en los edificios cercanos, haciendo algo de presión en estos. La gente salía despavorida de ahí, dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

— ¡Alto ahí Peludito! —exigió Bombón llegando al lugar.

Brick y Butch tenían indicios de querer reír, y tal como fue, se echaron a carcajear volando por encima de la criatura rosada. Las chicas no entendieron muy bien el motivo.

— ¡¿Qué les sucede?! —grito molesto la criatura.

— ¡Peludito! —exclamo Butch sin dejar de reír y carcajearse al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Que tierno! —se burló Brick soltando algunas lagrimillas y agarrándose el estómago.

Las chicas agacharon la cabeza por la ocurrencia de sus compañeros, mientras que Boomer se dio un manotazo en la cara.

— ¡Malditos niñatos! —salto hasta su altura y de un manotazo estrello a Butch contra el edificio más cercano, y con otra a Brick fuertemente contra el suelo.

— ¡Hay que apresurarnos! —ordeno Bombón.

Los demás asintieron, Boomer fue en ayuda de Brick, mientras que Miyako fue hacia Butch. Ambos ayudaron a que los otros dos se pusieran de pie.

— Gracias Miyako—era raro decir su nombre, casi no había tenido una conversación solo con la rubia. Y de alguna forma se le ocurrió una idea que guardaría para después.

— No es nada. —le sonrió, para después dirigirse hacia donde iniciaba la pelea. El la siguió.

. . .

— ¡Yo-Yo Supremo! —trato de enredar a Peludito con la cuerda de su arma, pero este lo tomo, jalándola junto con el Yo-Yo dándole un par de vueltas para después lanzarla.

— ¡Bombón! —exclamo la ojiazul preocupada, la quería ayudar pero no podía simplemente ayudarlos a ponerse de pie para que después volvieran a pelear y ella sin enfrentarse al oponente.

Le lanzo un ataque de burbujas explosivas que había perfeccionado los últimos años, estas contenían algo de pólvora, por lo que realmente explotaban como una pequeña bomba. Pero tenían que durar ciertos segundos en el aire para que surtiera efecto, lo cual no fue posible, pues Peludito las exploto antes de tiempo y de un manotazo con demasiada presión la estrello con el suelo causando un ruido estruendoso.

Bombón que recién se ponía de pie, Bellota y los RRBZ se quedaron helados.

De un chico se hubiera esperado que estuviera realmente herido, pero ¿De una chica?, esa escena fue horrible, y lo peor de todo era que Burbuja no se movía. Todos sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

— Esto es lo que sucede cuando se meten en mi territorio—les hablo molesto mientras con una de sus patas presionaba aun más el cuerpo de la ojiazul contra el suelo.

Boomer apretó fuertemente sus puños y se dispuso a encararlo. —¡Maldito! ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste! —exclamo más que molesto.

Descargo toda su ira con el monstruo rosado, brindándole un muy fuerte golpe con su arma. Incluso antes de que este se estrellara contra el concreto, Bellota le proporciono un fuerte golpe con su martillo, arrastrándolo por toda la calle principal.

Bombón se dirigió en ayuda de la ojiazul, y por órdenes de esta misma Brick también, quien anteriormente mantenía una conversación con Butch desde aire.

— ¡Burbuja! —llego a su lado y volteo su cuerpo hacia ella, pues estaba contra el pavimento. — ¿Burbuja me escuchas? —le menciono mientras palmeaba levemente su mejilla. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y amenazaba con desatar su llanto en cualquier momento.

— No llores, solo esta inconsciente y mal herida—anuncio Brick acercándose a ella. — Lo mejor sería llevarla con el profesor Utonio. —le aconsejo colocando una mano en su hombro comprensivamente.

Bombón se limito a asentir. — De acuerdo, la llevaré —anunció tratando de cargarla, lo cual fue inútil.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el esfuerzo de la pelinaranja. — Te ayudaré— se dirigió a la chica inconsciente y la levantó.

Bombón a pesar de que quería ayudar a su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir algunos celos, eso la hacía sentir pésimo, pues se sentía egoísta con alguien que no era nada suyo.

— Wow esto es extraño—menciono Brick al aire, la pelinaranja no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿P-pasa algo malo? —cuestiono titubeando por cualquier estado de la rubia.

— Ella…pesa menos que tú—sonrió burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño indignada, ¡Se atrevía a burlarse de ella en una situación así!

— No pongas esa cara—dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo índice en la frente de la chica. — Te arrugarás—volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Brick eres un idiota! —le grito furiosa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras observaba como una estela rojiza desaparecía en la distancia.

. . .

— ¡Estás muerto albóndiga peluda! —exclamaba Boomer mientras le daba tremenda paliza con su arma, hasta lanzarlo.

Butch lo recibió con una gran onda sonora proporcionada por su flauta. Dejando a el monstruo peludo en el suelo. — ¡Eso mereces por casi dejarme sin cuñada! —le grito señalándolo burlonamente.

Boomer se sonrojo. — ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo Butch?! ¡Miyako y yo no somos nada!

El ojiverde sonrió de lado. — ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti? —arqueo una ceja mientras parecía retarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Uhhhh! —arrastro la pelinegra con burla y hasta coreado.

El rubio frunció el ceño fuertemente como cierta pelinaranja que recién escuchaba la conversación, Butch solo tenía dos hermanos, y si no era Boomer, obviamente era Brick.

— Hay que llevar a Peludito a prisión—habló Bombón seriamente.

Todos asintieron, generalmente eran las burbujas de la ojiazul las que transportaba a los criminales, pero por obvias razones no podría esta vez, ahora tendrían que llevarlo ellos mismos, el problema era como...

. . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y ya se dirigían rápidamente al laboratorio, estaban preocupados por el estado de la rubia, sobretodo cierto ojiazul.

— ¡¿Cómo está Miyako?! — gritaron Boomer y Momoko al abrir la puerta de una patada. Butch y Kaoru venían tras ellos.

— ¡T-tranquilos chicos! —les dijo al verlos tan alterados. — Miyako no está en peligro, ya atendí sus heridas más graves. —informó, a lo que el rubio y la pelinaranja dieron un suspiro de alivio.

— Se veía muy mal… ¿Por qué no la llevo a algún hospital o algo así? —pregunto curioso el ojiverde.

— Saben muy bien que su identidad no puede ser descubierta, por lo que llevarla a algún hospital seria…ustedes me entienden. —Todos asintieron, era verdad si la llevaban todo se descubriría.

— Además el profesor tiene un diploma en medicina—anuncio un chico pelinegro que recién iba saliendo de una habitación.

— Oh vamos Ken, no quiero presumir—decía mientras con algo de pena al ser halagado.

— Ken, ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Miyako? —pregunto Kaoru.

— A si, adelante—señalo la puerta por la que había salido anteriormente.

— Hey ¿Dónde está Brick? — cuestiono el pelinegro al no hallar a su hermano presente.

— Oh, esta con Miyako—volvió a señalar la puerta, esta vez tenía una mirada picara, lo cual no pudo pasar desapercibido por cierta pelinaranja y el rubio.

Al escuchar esto Boomer y Momoko prácticamente volaron hasta la habitación y abrieron la puerta rápidamente.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, Miyako estaba en una cama y Brick, ni siquiera estaba presente.

. . .

— Oh, ya llegaron—les menciono con una bolsa papitas fritas en sus manos.

— ¿Brick? ¿No estabas…?—señalo la habitación en donde se encontraba la rubia. Luego miro al menor de los pelinegros que sonría con malicia.

— Solo quise hacer un pequeño experimento…

— ¿Así? ¿Y de que era? —pregunto el pelirrojo comiendo sus papas fritas.

— Consistía en saber la reacción de una persona celosa al enterarse de que la persona que le gusta está encerrada en un cuarto junto a otra del sexo opuesto—explico a todos los presentes.

— Ya veo, ¿Y los resultados? —volvió a preguntar ingenuo.

— Tal y como lo espere, los sujetos mostraron un comportamiento digno de alguien celoso. —menciono orgulloso y con picardía.

Todos en la habitación comprendieron y sonrieron burlones, todos excepto Brick.

Aún era algo ingenuo respecto a eso…

— ¡Oye Ken! ¡Brick no está aquí! —aviso algo entusiasmado el rubio desde la habitación.

— ¡Olvide que estaba en la cocina! —respondió el pelinegro.

Momoko salió de la habitación y lo observo comer chatarra, como siempre…

Se sintió incluso más aliviada.

. . . . . . . . . .

Miyako luego de tres horas había despertado algo adolorida, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y ellos se habían encargado de llamarle a su abuelita para informarle que se encontraba junto con ellos, y que luego la llevarían a su casa.

— ¡No te muevas mucho!

— Tranquila Momoko, estoy mucho mejor—respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse para dejar ver a un alto pelinegro.

— Miyako te llevare en mi camioneta, espero no te moleste—hablo el profesor.

— Al contrario, gracias y disculpe las molestias—le envió una sonrisa.

Luego de esto salió de la habitación.

— Chicos ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a llevar a Miyako a mi camioneta?

— Boomer debería— menciono el ojiverde dándole codazos haciendo que este se sonrojara.

— ¡¿P-por qué debería h-hacerlo yo?! —respondió casi gritando.

— E-está bien si no quieres…

Su pecho dolió al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.

— ¡Miyako! ¡Espera ahí! ¡No te muevas! —exclamo el profesor al verla sostenerse en el marco de la puerta, con ayuda de Momoko. — ¡Butch ayúdala! —ordeno alterado el pelinegro por la condición de la rubia.

El ojiverde se alerto por los gritos del profesor y fue en ayuda de la ojiazul.

. . .

¡Maldito orgullo!, quien sabe que era lo que pensaba ahora de él.

Ahora estaba recargada en la espalda de su hermano, se maldecía internamente por esto último, pues anteriormente había rechazado la petición del pelinegro ¡justo frente a ella!, el hecho de que ahora este con su hermano no era más que su culpa.

" **¿Y si se enamoraba de Butch? ¿Y si la perdía por ese error? ¡Ahhh Maldición! ¡Todo se le complico!"**

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! Les aviso que he vuelto a clases:'c y a lo mejor y no pueda publicar exactamente los miercoles:(, ademas de que acabo de empezar otra historia, es un BrickxMiyako (lo se es muy poco seguida) y quise darle una oportunidad a esta pareja con la que me tope. Si no te gusta y quieres darle una oportunidad como yo, te invito a leer mi fic "La primera mujer a la que he amado" y por favor no me discriminen por mis gustos medio raritos :') (Con esto no quiero decir que no me guste contrapartexcontraparte, saben muy bien que también las amo:'D**

 **¡Reviews!:**

 **TamaraAkatsutsumi: claro que la seguiré!, aunque probablemente ya no haya un capitulo semanal, aunque tratare de mantenerme asi:') ¡Saludos!**

 **Neith15: Jejeje eres muy modesta, escribes realmente bien y a mi también me han encantado tus historias! ¡Saludos!**

 **Hikari Lin: Que bueno que te gusto:3 Te acompañare, pues ya entre a clases e incluso desde el primer dia encargaron tarea! se pasan:'c, como habrás leído tratare de actualizar semanalmente como lo he hecho hasta ahora ¡Juro que no olvidare el fic!:3 saludos!**

 **Ms. Problems: Jaja realmente no me esperaba tu reacción, intuiré que te gusto el cap anterior:3 bien tratare de actualizar pronto:D saludos!**

 **Merusedesu-chan: Wahhh! Nueva lectora! que bueno que te gusto:3 tal vez mi próxima actualización tarde... pero terminare el fic! jeje saludos!**

 **Arely708: ¡Nueva lectora! gracias por darle una oportunidad:3, oh! y yo tambien vivo en Mexico:')**

 **Love: Jeje es cierto! Mejor que telenovela mexicana!xD Saludos! (Una pregunta, eres tu la que me dejo review en mi otro fic?, disculpa si te confundo es que como es anonimoxD)**

 **Milly-chan y yui: Creo que te gusto el cap anteriorxD tratare de actualizar pronto:) saludos!**

 **KtaMiauXD: OMG! creo que le atinaste a mi concepto!:3 jeje solo no lo difundasxD De acuerdo, aqui esta tu comida del dia! jeje saludosxD**

 **Bien creo que termine... Nos leeremos pronto! si tengo suerte el próximo miércoles!**

 **Saludos a todas! y si es que hay chicos, tambien saludos:3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Que ocurrió esa noche?

**¡Tarde! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aquí esta! Un poco cortito :c Espero les guste.**

* * *

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? —cuestiono algo preocupada por su actitud.

— ¡De maravilla! —exclamo sarcástico y malhumorado a más no poder.

Momoko decidió dejar solo al ojiazul.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Miyako espera aquí, le avisaré a tu abuelita que ya llegaste. —le informó para después abrir la puerta de su camioneta y después salir de la misma.

Ambos lo vieron caminar hacia la mansión que mantenía sus luces prendidas.

— Oye—le habló despejando el silencio que se había formado. — Boomer no quiso decir eso realmente…

Ella suspiro. — No hace falta que lo justifiques.

— ¡No lo justifico! —lo pensó. — Bueno si… pero…—bufó aguantándose su orgullo. —Solo le estaba haciendo una broma y él se justifico y…y bueno, tu llegaste y…

— Está bien, lo entiendo.

— Escucha, tienes que entender que…—paró en seco. — ¿L-lo entiendes? —cuestiono extrañado. Ella asintió. — ¿D-de verdad?

Ella rió. — Si, no tengo razones para no creerte. —le sonrió.

" _ **Empiezo a ver por qué le gusta a Boomer, ¡Esta chica es un pan de Dios!, lástima que las empalagosas no van conmigo."**_ _Rió por lo bajo._

— ¡Miyako! —la llamó el profesor. — Ya puedes venir.

— ¡Enseguida voy! —le respondió desde la camioneta, a la vez que intentaba bajar de esta. — ¿Te importaría ayudarme?

— Si claro. — _ **"¡Por supuesto que si futura cuñada!"**_ pensó entusiasmado.

El ojiverde la ayudo a caminar hasta la entrada.

— ¿Gustan tomar té? —preguntó amablemente la mujer mayor.

— ¡Oh no! Agradezco su oferta, pero serán muchas molestias. —contestó el pelinegro modesto.

— Molestias se tomaron al traer a mi Miyako hasta aquí—les sonrió. — Por favor acepten.

El pelinegro sonrió resignado _**¿Cómo decirle que no?**_ — De acuerdo, perdone la intromisión—menciono entrando a la casa junto al ojiverde.

. . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado 3 largas horas, y ya eran las 9 de la noche, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y Momoko y Kaoru ya se habían marchado. El rubio ojiazul no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el laboratorio. "¡¿Cómo rayos tardan tres horas en ir a dejarla a su casa?!

— Tranquilo socio, Butch no le hará nada—se burló el pelirrojo desde la comodidad del sofá.

El rubio ignoraba todos y cada uno de los comentarios de su hermano, le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pensara o dijera.

— Ya hemos vuelto—anunció el profesor entrando por la puerta. Tras él se encontraba el pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Ninguno menciono nada. El resto de la noche pasó en silencio, Brick y Boomer ya habían tomado un baño, por lo que se dirigieron a su habitación, que era compartida por los tres.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama leyendo una historieta, mientras el ojiazul se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando cada 5 segundos la puerta.

Esta acción paro cuando visualizo a su hermano Butch entrar a la habitación mientras se secaba su cabellera negra.

— ¿Dónde carajos te metiste? —le dijo tomándolo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

El ojiverde miro muy extrañado el comportamiento del rubio, pues el no acostumbraba tener esos arrebates de molestia.

— Pecas estaba muy nervioso de que le quitaras a su novia—se burló el pelirrojo sin quitarle el ojo a su historieta.

Boomer se sonrojo levemente. — ¡C-cállate Brick! ¡E-eso no es cierto!

— No hace falta que lo niegues—le dijo Butch soltándose de su agarre para después dirigirse a su propia cama.

— N-no lo niego, es la verdad…—el chico paso de estar enojado, a estar siendo avergonzado por sus hermanos.

— Si Mi-chan no hubiera aparecido te aseguro que el resto de mi vida hubiera pensado que eras gay—soltó a carcajadas.

El pelirrojo trato de aguantar la risa por el comentario, pero _¡No engañaba a nadie! "Era Brick",_ por lo que no pudo aguantar y comenzó a burlarse de su hermano menor.

En ese momento no sabía ni que contestar. Sus hermanos podían pensar lo que quisieran pero _¿Gay?_ _¿Enserio?_

Fue entonces que se percató de lo dicho y frunció su ceño. — ¿Dijiste Mi-chan? —preguntó entre dientes.

— ¡Hay ya cállate Boomer! —le dijo el pelirrojo parando su risa. — Ya hace sueño y me lo estas quitando. —dejó su historieta en la cajonera a su costado mientras se disponía a dormir.

El rubio se acomodo apropiadamente en su cama, aún molesto. El pelinegro imito la acción de su hermano menor.

Durante la noche se escuchaban algunos truenos y el cielo se iluminaba por segundos cuando los relámpagos hacían acto de presencia, mientras una lluvia muy fuerte no paraba de caer.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Cariño está lloviendo muy fuerte—le habló desde la cocina. —Pienso que no deberías asistir a clases.

— Esta bien mamá no pasará nada—le sonrió. —Además, si suspenden las clases regresaré.

Su madre la miro algo preocupada, pero después sonrió al entregarle el almuerzo a la pelinaranja. —Ten mucho cuidado. —le dijo al verla salir de la casa con un paraguas. La pelinaranja le respondió un "Lo tendré" mientras desaparecía en esa gran cortina de agua.

Iba caminando rápido para que no se le hiciera tarde y "Caminando", porque si corría las probabilidades de que se resbala y cayera en un charco eran del 99.99%

Milagrosamente aún era temprano.

Llego a la escuela y los chicos y su amiga rubia ya se encontraban ahí.

Se encamino rápidamente hacia su pupitre y volteo su mirada hacia la rubia, con intención de iniciar una conversación.

— Miyako ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Es seguro que asistas a clases? —le pregunto algo preocupada.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias—le respondió a la vez que le sonreía.

— A todo esto… ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? —cuestiono extrañada. Sus amigas y ella no acostumbraban a aparecerse muy temprano por la escuela.

— Esa pregunta va para ti también—le dijo en un tono algo irónico. —Pues verás…

— ¡El profesor se encargo de traer a Mi-chan con nosotros! —exclamo el ojiverde muy entusiasmado, más de lo normal. Sorprendiendo a Momoko en la acción, pues el tipo le salió por detrás, así, como si nada…

Pero sobretodo…— ¿Mi-chan? —cuestiono algo dudosa la chica de orbes rosados.

— ¡A sí! ¡Mi-chan! —contestó pasándose a un costado de la rubia, posando su brazo sobre su hombro. —Ahora somos muy amigos ¿Verdad?

La ojiazul se limito a asentir algo avergonzada, mirando disimuladamente al rubio tras ellos.

Realmente hacía calor, a pesar de que afuera podría estar helado por la fría lluvia, en ese único salón hacia un calor tremendo, y no era más que el enfado, molestia y fastidio de cierto ojiazul. Su hermano Butch comenzaba a fastidiarlo más de la cuenta, había estado muy sospechoso desde la noche anterior, sobre todo con SU rubia, o si, ella era suya, solo que aún no lo sabía…

¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? El tarado de su hermano no se le deja de arrimar y ella se deja, como si no le importara…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola chicas! —exclamaba la pelinegra ingresando al salón. Ignorando completamente a los chicos junto a ellas.

Detuvo su mirada en el ojiverde, quien mantenía en un abrazo a la rubia y parecía que a esta no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Frunció el ceño y sin saberlo se molestó.

Al ver esa mueca por parte de Kaoru el pelinegro se dio un manotazo en la frente.

— Mi-chan ven conmigo un segundo…—hablo nervioso y entre dientes. La jaló de la mano y se la llevo al pasillo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Olvide a Kaoru! ¿Dónde queda ella? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡No puedo perderla! Discúlpame, o lo cambiamos o lo dejamos —le dijo totalmente serio.

— ¡Butch tu lo propusiste! ¡No puedes abandonarme! —hizo un pequeño puchero.

— Entonces lo cambiaremos. —aseguró.

Tras algunos minutos de discusión sobre el tema fuera del aula, llego Luka-sensei, por lo cual se vieron obligados a entrar.

— ¿A dónde fueron chicos? —pregunto la pelirroja mientras la pelirosa impartía la clase. Por suerte en ese momento Kaoru se encontraba frente al pizarrón.

— Fuimos a dar un paseo por la escuela. —afirmo el pelinegro con toques de grandeza.

— ¿Enserio? —volvió a cuestionar la chica, esta vez hacia la rubia. Quien asintió levemente avergonzada.

Definitivamente ya no podría hacer más calor en el salón.

— Boomer, pareces molesto… ¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono "Preocupado" el pelirrojo, y con un tono claramente burlón para su tonto hermano ojiazul.

Este ignoro nuevamente su comentario.

" _¿Qué rayos le pasaba Butch? Más bien ¿A Miyako? Acaso…No podría ser ¿Verdad? ¡A ella no le puede gustar Butch!"_

 _¿O sí? ¡Ahhh Maldición! ¡Maldita vida! Butch si bien nunca se lo dijo directamente, sabía que a él le gustaba Miyako._

 _Entonces ¿Por qué lo fastidiaba? ¡¿Y porque Miyako no hace nada?! Eso era lo que más le molestaba._

Miyako, quien había detenido su mirada en el rubio, al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo se alegró.

¿Molesto?

De alguna u otra forma, la noche anterior mientras el profesor conversaba con su abuelita, el pelinegro le pidió que lo llevara a su habitación. No lo negaba, al principio la petición le había incomodado bastante.

Al llegar a dicha habitación el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia ella con mucha seriedad.

Aún lo recordaba claramente como si hubiera pasado hace tan solo minutos, y sin percatarse un pequeño rubor se apareció en su rostro por lo que el ojiverde la obligo a hacer la noche anterior.

Luka-sensei llamo la atención de todos en el aula de clases, nadie le hacía caso y tampoco la tomaban en serio, esto la hizo sentarse en su escritorio y pasársela llorando cómicamente durante toda la clase.

El verdadero problema fue cuando acabó la clase.

Era Literatura, con Gakupo-sensei…

Llego al aula cuando la pelirosa aun se encontraba dentro de este. Y lo inevitable pasó.

La observo llorando, y dado que nadie le hacía caso, dedujo que era culpa de los mocosos que tenia por estudiantes.

Se ausento 10 minutos mientras fuera del aula, en el pasillo, le daba autoestima a la pelirosa.

Cuando finalmente entro, realmente ya era el infierno. El aire quemaba, y no eran más que un rubio y un pelipúrpura fastidiados, molestos y malhumorados amas no poder.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Creí que jamás terminaría…—menciono la pelirroja saliendo del salón de clases, totalmente sudada, a pesar de que contaban con clima y ventiladores.

Cuando finalmente el pelipúrpura se fue, el calor siguió y siguió y siguió las horas siguientes, hasta ahora, el recreo.

— Me duele mi cuello. —le contesto el pelirrojo mientras frotaba el mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono confusa. — ¿Acaso te dormiste en clases?

— Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad…—respondió desganado. — Sentía como si me quemaran con los ojos por detrás. —menciono mas para el rubio que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Este solo desvió la mirada.

— ¡Miya-chan! —los seis escucharon un llamado a cierta rubia que conocían. La mayoría de ellos esperaba que la temperatura aumentara nuevamente por parte de cierto rubio, pero esto no fue así. Al contrario fueron la rubia y el ojiverde los que se tensaron.

Butch no lo pensó dos veces y salió del lugar con la rubia que jalaba del brazo.

Cuando finalmente el chico llego junto a ellos, se extraño al ver como ese par se alejaba.

Y sin notarlo comenzó a sudar. — ¿Cómo que aquí hace calor, no? —comento mientras ondeaba su camisa tratando de crear aire.

— No tienes idea…—mencionaron los demás presentes al unisonó y entre dientes un rubio y una pelinegra, quienes se encontraban mirando el rastro por donde anteriormente salió el ojiverde y la ojiazul.

* * *

 **Un poquito tarde, 4 dias para ser exactos pero pues aquí esta, es el mas cortito que he hecho hasta ahorita y espero no les moleste pero ya no los queria hacer esperar más, ademas de que se me corto un poco la inspiración.**

 **¡Contesto Reviews!:**

 **Neith 15: Gracias:') ¿Tu cuidas mucho tu ortografía? Te importaría dejarme alguna carita con signos alguna vezxD esque así siento que se expresan masxD Si no quieres pos no, igual sigo alagada de que hayas podido leer mi fic:3 muchos saluditos de mi para ti:3**

 **Arely708: Seee jejexD okay me pregunto si con decirte algo te dare spoiler...mejor no averigualo tu misma:3 Saludos!**

 **KtaMiauXD: Disculpa te deje sin comerxD y pos ahora conformate con un taquito de quesoxD y Si volvi a la prisión:c, diculpa el retraso, bye bye gracias por el apoyo y muchos saludos.**

 **Hikari Lin: Pobre neko ojala vuelva:) Es un verdadero honor jajaxD jeje gracias por tu review:3 muchos saluditos Tkm Bye Bye:3**

 **Milly-chan y yui: jeje okay? pos aqui lo espero y te guste:)**

 **Love: Jijiji gracias:3 saludos y gracias nuevamente:3 jeje no se cuando actualizare el otro fic pero sera pronto:) bye bye**

 **Siento el retraso muchos saludos a todas y todos?jeje A por cierto llegamos a los 50 reviews! y soy muy feliz!**

 **Los quiere**

 **By:Lenka387**


	10. Chapter 10: Aclarando Malentendidos

**¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Una semana? ¿Más? Bueno, pues aquí el ¡Décimo capitulo!:3 Espero les guste...**

* * *

— Mi-chan, esto no está resultando. —dijo a la vez que miraba ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los mirara. — ¿Qué hacemos con Cody?

— No lo sé—paró un segundo. — ¿Piensas abandonarme? —menciono en tono bajo, casi un susurro, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

 _Maldita ternura que desprendían sus ojos amenazando con soltar lagrimas._

El soltó un bufido resignado. — Eres una tramposa ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella igualmente le sonrió recobrando su postura. — Lo sé—rió.

—Si yo fuera Boomer, ahora mismo estaría derritiéndome por tu sonrisa. —se burló mientras se imaginaba la cómica escena.

Miyako solo se sonrojo mientras le dio un pequeño en pujón, en señal de molestia. — N-no bromees

El sonrió pícaramente. —Bien que quieres. —esta vez era él quien le daba empujoncitos a la rubia.

Haciéndola quedar totalmente roja.

— Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Boomer—volvió a reír, esta vez más sonoramente. Paró su risa a la vez que daba un suspiro. — Creo que es hora de hacer acuerdos. —le dijo tratando de parecer serio. La rubia se limito a asentir completamente decidida.

. . . . . . . . . .

El pelirrojo, la pelinegra y la pelinaranja se dirigían triunfantes a la cafetería, habían sobrevivido al "Apocalipsis de Boomer".

Brick fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería, tras el venía el rubio y al final venían Momoko y Kaoru. Al entrar frunció el ceño a la vez que daba la vuelta intentando salir de la cafetería.

— ¡Regrésate, regrésate! —exigió el pelirrojo a su hermano ojiazul, mientras lo obligaba a salir de la cafetería con él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la pelinaranja ante la actitud de ambos jóvenes, mas bien, el pelirrojo. — ¡Ahí está Dexter! —exclamo la chica al ver a su amigo comiendo solo en una mesa cercana. Se dirigió hacia él para hacerle compañía.

— ¡Ah Maldición! —exclamo el pelirrojo molesto. No pudo evitar que ella no viera al cuatro ojos. Bufó en molestia.

Boomer se acerco a su hermano, a la vez que posicionaba su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, en señal de comprensión. — Al menos lo intentaste. —le dijo para después dirigirse hacia la mesa de los pelinaranjas. Kaoru lo siguió molesta y el prosiguió a hacer lo mismo maldiciendo cada cosa que le pasara por la cabeza.

— Hola Dexter. —saludó la pelinaranja al llegar a su lado. Antes de que los RRBZ llegaran, ella solía acompañarlo en el recreo, los demás lo catalogaban como un "Nerd", y eso le disgustaba a ella, jamás le gusto que hablaran mal de sus amigos. Razón por lo cual tomaban el almuerzo juntos, y Kaoru y Miyako al ser amigas de ella, por educación, también lo hacían, además de que el chico no les caía tan mal.

El la miró y al ver que la chica le sonreía no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder. — Q-que tal M-Momoko. —devolvió el saludo nervioso.

Frunció el ceño al ver al rubio y a Kaoru, no por ellos, si no por el fastidioso pelirrojo que se creía mejor que él. Y según había escuchado, entró con facilidad al equipo de básquetbol, el cual denominaban como "difícil", el caso es que le importaba un frijol lo que hiciera o no, lo que le importaba realmente eran las reacciones de cierta pelinaranja.

Boomer y Kaoru tomaron asiento junto a Momoko, y el pelirrojo se quede interminables segundos mirando el único asiento disponible, junto al torpe chico de gafas.

—Dexter—habló el pelirrojo arrastrando su nombre.

— Brick—devolvió con desprecio el chico pelinaranja.

Tuvieron un corto duelo de miradas, el cual fue interrumpido por la chica causante del duelo de esos muchachos.

— Iré por una bebida, ¿Alguien quiere algo? —preguntó a la vez que le echaba un vistazo a su pequeño monedero con forma de panda, propio de Momoko.

Kaoru se levantó de la mesa. — Iré contigo—le dijo mientras buscaba algo de dinero en su mochila.

— ¡Yo también voy! —hablaron los pelirrojos al unísono.

Momoko los miro algo extrañada por su comportamiento, pero se limito a sonreírles. — Entonces vamos.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron dejando a un rubio solo, que apenas caía en cuenta de que se habían marchado y lo habían dejado.

Y sin más, se levanto y a paso apresurado los siguió.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Creo que ya está. —sonrió. —es imposible que fallemos. —aseguró con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella le sonrió entusiasmada.

Pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue disminuyendo.

— ¿Butch?

— ¿Qué sucede Mi-chan?

— No hay nadie aquí. —le dijo algo nerviosa.

El observo el lugar en el que estaban, ciertamente estaba desierto. — ¿Tienes la hora? —cuestionó, esperando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

De su mochila saco su celular y se limito a encenderlo.

— El recreo acabo hace diez minutos. —aseguró con voz nerviosa. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear muy fuerte por el miedo.

El trató de sonreír. — B-bueno, a-al menos no es G-Gakupo-sensei. — le dijo y alzó su vista hacia ella.

Miyako lo miraba con una cara indescifrable, sus ojos mostraban terror.

—Por que la clase de Gakupo-sensei ya pasó. —le aseguró nuevamente el pelinegro, quien veía detalladamente las reacciones de la rubia.

Ella negó. —Hoy es miércoles.

El no comprendió e hizo una seña para que continuara.

—Toca biología. —agachó la cabeza y desvió su mirada.

El ojiverde tragó fuerte. — Con Gakupo-sensei…— Ella asintió. —Solo hay una solución…

. . . . . . . . . .

Se encontraba recargado en la pared escuchando la lectura de uno de sus alumnos, aunque en realidad esperaba ansioso el golpeteo de la puerta.

Y este mismo no tardo en llegar, ya se había hecho costumbre todo eso de cerrar su libro y dirigirse a la puerta, ya no le hacía falta su lista de registro, pues sabía de quien se trataba, o más bien, quienes.

Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y no encontrarse con un par de chiquillos, si no con esos hermosos ojos celestes que, aunque no lo admitiera, adoraba mirar.

— L-Luka—apenas pudo mencionar mientras se acomodaba su corbata apropiadamente.

Ella lo saludó torpemente. — T-tus e-estudiantes, e-ellos estaban conmigo. —le hablo tímidamente mientras señalaba a un chico pelinegro y a una chica rubia, quienes se encontraban a un costado de la pelirosa.

El pelipúrpura sonrió torpemente y de igual forma rió. — G-gracias por cuidar a mis niños—les dio la seña de paso, y ellos entraron cautelosamente.

Se desconcertaron enormemente cuando el pelipúrpura acaricio el cabello de ambos, dándoles un escalofrió por esto.

Cuidadosamente Butch dejo un papelito doblado por la mitad en uno de los bolsillos del profesor de literatura y biología. Este no se percato, y el ojiverde guiño el ojo con complicidad a la mujer ojiazul, quien al instante se sonrojo.

Ya acomodados en sus respetivos asientos dieron un suspiro de alivio, toda esa adrenalina en ir a buscar a Luka-sensei y sobornarla con algo tan obvio, todo eso fue tan rápido.

Claro que esa idea fue proporcionada gustosamente por el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas, mientras que la rubia rogaba a los dioses que el plan funcionará. O sus dioses la amaban, o de plano Gakupo-sensei y Luka-sensei podían ser manipulados fácilmente cuando del otro se trataba.

A pesar de que la mayoría del salón cuchichiaba y comenzaba a esparcir chismes sobre los profesores presentes, quienes seguían "Coqueteando" de cierta forma, el pequeño grupo de superhéroes que se encontraba presente, se habían mantenido en total silencio desde la llegada del pelinegro y la rubia.

Los pelirrojos no encontraban tema de conversación, el rubio ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a Butch y la pelinegra ignoraba a todas las personas a su alrededor, su mirada se posaba en el ventanal que tenía a un costado de ella.

Era en momentos como ese, que el equipo realmente prefería que el profesor dejara de tontear y continuara la clase.

. . . . . . . . . .

Al final de la clase el profesor se retiro, dejando tarea como de costumbre. Algunos alumnos con seguridad se salían del aula, y otros más se quedaban dentro de esta, esperando a que el próximo maestro entrara.

Kaoru se acerco a Miyako y Momoko la siguió por curiosidad, acción que no molesto a la pelinegra.

— H-Hola—saludo tímidamente la rubia realizando un movimiento de mano.

Las otras dos chicas igualmente la saludaron mientras sonreían. Y después de eso, el silencio regreso, un incomodo silencio.

Momoko tenía demasiada curiosidad, y dado que veía a la pelinegra indispuesta ella fue la que preguntó. — ¿Desde cuándo sales con Butch? —cuestiono firmemente a la ojiazul.

La rubia abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al igual que su amiga pelinegra, quien se encontraba a un costado de la pelinaranja.

Soltó una pequeña risita. — La verdad es que no, ¿Por qué? ¿Les gusta? —cuestiono juguetonamente. Sabía que a Momoko, ni al caso, pues había notado que tenía un claro interés en cierto pelirrojo, aunque este ni siquiera se percataba que en algunas ocasiones la pelinaranja lo acosaba con la mirada.

La pregunta fue más bien para su amiga Kaoru. Ella y Butch habían diseñado ese plan específicamente para el rubio, ya que a la pelinegra no le interesaban tales cosas. Aunque ahora mismo se cuestionaba si su amiga sentiría celos de ella, se lamento pero a la vez rió un poco al imaginárselo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas el plan del ojiverde fue exitoso para ambas partes.

Momoko movió la cabeza a modo de negación, mientras que la ojiverde exclamaba un sonoro _"¡No!",_ haciendo que sus acompañantes rieran.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —bufó molesta la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— A ti… ¿Te gusta Butch? —susurró Miyako para que solo sus amigas pudieran escucharla.

Kaoru parpadeo un par de veces. — ¡No! —volvió a dejar en claro algo avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te molesta que Miyako pase tiempo con Butch? —contraatacó la pelinaranja en tono y burlesco y una pizca de picardía.

— ¡N-No me molesta! —respondió molesta poniéndose a la defensiva. —Es solo que…él me…dijo que yo…le…—titubeó y le mando una mirada cómplice a ellas. — Ustedes saben—animó a sus amigas a terminar la frase por ella.

Ellas sabían muy bien a qué se refería pero definitivamente esas palabras tenían que salir de Kaoru. Momoko y Kaoru se miraron complicemente. — No lo sabemos. —hablaron al unísono con algo de burla.

La ojiverde frunció el ceño. — Él me dijo que…—sus amigas le miraron esperando que terminara su frase. — que…yo le…gustaba. —soltó apretando sus ojos.

— Ajá, ¿Y? ¿Te emocionaste o qué? —Momoko siguió el juego. Tenía que sacarle todo a la pelinegra.

— ¡No! —volvió a negar avergonzada y con reproche. — Que si salía con Miyako, significaría que se burló de mí. — dijo esto mismo con tono molesto y serio.

 _O sí, nadie se burlaba de Kaoru Matsubara._

—Ah —fue lo único que mencionó la ojiazul. _**"¿Así que solo era eso?",**_ vaya, y ella ya se había emocionado.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué de repente te volviste tan cercana a Butch? —cuestionó la pelinaranja, era el turno de Miyako. — No creo que de la noche a la mañana hayas cambiado a Boomer por Butch. —sonrió juguetonamente.

Miyako se avergonzó por lo último.

¿Les decía? No podía, ¿O sí? ¿Qué decirles? Butch es un completo manipulador que la obligo toda la noche a… confesarle su atracción por el rubio. Además de que el mismo chico sobornó a Luka-sensei, dándoles así una excusa para el pelipúrpura.

"— _ **La ayudaremos con Gakupo-sensei—le dijo el ojiverde. — Solo tiene que…—tomó un lapicero de su escritorio y arranco una hoja de la primera libreta que encontró en su mochila, prosiguió a escribir en ella.**_

 _ **Se encontraban en una pequeña oficina donde solo se encontraban ellos tres.**_

— _**Tome—doblo la hoja a modo de que terminara en un cuadrito suficientemente pequeño. — No lo lea—le advirtió mientras le extendía la hoja doblada. — Métalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.**_

 _ **Ya era el colmo, terminaron sobornándola y ella de alguna u otra forma acepto pero… ¿En el bolsillo de su…pantalón?**_

 _ **Se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate y no lograba articular palabra. — ¡N-No p-puedo hacer e-eso! —se avergonzó aun más tan siquiera imaginárselo.**_

 _ **El rodó los ojos ¿Y era ella la adulta en la habitación? —Olvídelo, yo lo haré. —le dijo a la vez que tomaba el papel nuevamente en sus manos.**_

 _ **Y salieron de ahí en dirección al aula en donde ahora mismo Gakupo-sensei se encontraba impartiendo su clase.**_

 _ **Miyako estaba confundida, ese Butch era manipulador a su manera, y siempre conseguía que las personas aceptaran, como era el caso de ella y Luka-sensei."**_

— ¿Y bien? —apresuro la pelinaranja en busca de una respuesta.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de sus recuerdos momentáneos. — Ah…pues… simplemente conversamos mucho cuando me llevaron a mi casa. —respondió. — Oh, la maestra ya llegó. —cambió el tema mientras con la mirada las echaba de su lugar.

" _ **Eso ni siquiera es una respuesta"**_ —pensó Momoko al dirigirse a su pupitre, aún curiosa por la no concreta respuesta de su amiga rubia.

Kaoru imitó la acción de la pelinaranja, se molestó en minoría, a ella le sacaron toda la información que tenía y Miyako solo les dijo lo obvio.

Boomer miraba a Miyako mientras sonreía recobrando su confianza.

" _ **Así que era eso"**_

O sí, los chicos también tuvieron su propia platica, y cabe decir que Butch a pesar de ser buen manipulador, no sabía guardar secretos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya me sentía presionada por no actualizar :'c ¡Pero volví! Espere más de una semana por alguna actualización pero ¡Nada! ya no tienen compasión :'c**

 **Creo que este salió cortito, como últimamente los publico, pero esque la inspiración se me largaxD**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ms. Primadonna : ¿Eres Ms. Problems? ¿Cambiaste nombre?, a por cierto, disculpa el cap tan corto, jeje y tal vez con este cap ya sabes que le dijo Butch a Miyako:), Gracias por leer.**

 **Hikari Lin : Creo que diste en el clavo:) jaja ¿Traga vidas? esa te la creo, pero ¿Con honores? no creoxD, disculpa la tardanza. Bye T.K.M.**

 **Arely708: Jaja no no te mataré, saludos.**

 **Valoc10000 : Si, Mi-chan es una abreviación de cariño de Miyako.**

 **Seiryu.001 : Visité tu perfil, disculpa que no pueda leer tu fic, no se nada de los Power RangersxD, pero igualmente gracias por leer. ¿Tengo que saber de los Power Rangers para leer tu fic? A lo mejor y si lo puedo leer:)**

 **Sonia Maria797 : ¡Hola! Ya leí tus reviews en mi otro fic:) gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Neith15: Creo que no te equivocaste 7u7 jeje y pues de las caritas ya lo hablamos:) jeje, gracias y también mucho éxito en tus fics, saludos y muchos abrazos.**

 **KtaMiauXD: Jeje ¿El poder del amor?xD muy buena esaxD, oh Gracias por leer, ¿No dormir en clase? imposiblexD, saludos.**

 **Merusedesu-chan: Jaja lo de los celos me mato, literalmente jeje y creo que tus preguntas ya te las respondí:), aquí mi actualización ¿Argentina? Órale, pues yo soy mexicana, jaja ¿y que onda con las coordenadas?xD Te voy a robar! oknoxD, saludos.**

 **Disculpen el retraso, ya les dije mucha tarea, otro fic en proceso, más tareaxD, pero trato de actualizar fielmente. Cuando publique un capitulo,minimo necesito una semana para la siguiente actualización:), espero no les moleste.**

 **Muchos abrazos hacia donde quiera que estén:3**

 **Las quiere, también (los) por si acaso.**

 **By:Lenka387.**


	11. Chapter 11: Muchos celos

**¡Hey hola! Acabo de terminarlo, recién salido del horno:3 ¡Capitulo 11!**

* * *

Con el último timbre del día escolar los alumnos se apresuraron a salir de sus aulas para luego salir completamente de la escuela.

El pelipúrpura caminaba a paso apresurado hacia su lujoso auto, resultado de sus esfuerzos como profesor.

Se detuvo momentáneamente frente a la puerta del conductor mientras husmeaba y palmeaba su pantalón en busca de las llaves del auto. Al sentirlas metió su mano y las saco de su bolsillo dejando caer un trozo de papel al suelo del estacionamiento escolar.

Lo observo extrañado hasta que se inclino a recogerlo, no lo abrió, simplemente lo mantuvo en su mano mientras abría y entraba al vehículo. Una vez adentro encendió el auto y espero a que el aire acondicionado enfriara.

Extendió el papel arrugado y se dispuso a leer.

"Cita en la plaza central a las seis en punto. -Megurine Luka."

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y a su vez emocionarse al leer el corto mensaje. Seguramente en ese preciso momento, tenía cara de idiota.

 **¿Cómo logró meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta?,** era un misterio.

Pero, esa misma tarde tenía una reunión familiar.

Suspiró con lastima. Lo sentía por su madre.

Seguramente lo comprendería cuando se enterase de que todo fue por su futura nuera.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse descontroladamente ¿Nuera?, estaba apresurando las cosas, tal vez solo quería hablar del trabajo, pero aún así, esa tarde se pondría su mejor traje.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¿Irán al laboratorio? —cuestiono la pelinaranja a sus amigas junto a ella. Había días en los que preferían una tarde normal en su casa.

Miyako lo pensó un poco. — Creo que esta vez no iré. —contestó y Momoko pareció desanimarse.

Giró su mirada esperanzada a su amiga Kaoru. La misma que desvió su mirada verdosa de la acosadora chica de extraños orbes rosados. — Iré—y con esa sencilla palabra Momoko recobró su ánimo.

Momoko y Kaoru se encontraron con los chicos integrantes de su equipo mientras Miyako se despedía de ellos.

Butch dirigió unos empujones al brazo del ojiazul, quien reacciono al instante. — ¿Qué te pasa? —se refirió a los molestos empujones por parte de su hermano.

— No seas estúpido y acompáñala—le dijo lo suficientemente audible para los cinco presentes.

Boomer se sonrojo por el descaro de decirlo frente a sus compañeros de equipo. — ¡Butch! —reclamó molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

— No hace falta que lo niegues. —esta vez le habló Brick con una mirada pícara. — Todos lo sabemos.

Esto hizo que el nerviosismo del ojiazul aumentara, reprochándole a Butch nuevamente con la mirada.

Momoko rió por la actitud nerviosa y abochornada de Boomer. — No fue él.

El rubio desvió esta vez la mirada a la pelinaranja en busca de respuestas.

— Se notaba a kilómetros—Kaoru se cruzó de brazos mientras le sonreía complicemente. Y eso hizo que Boomer se sintiera aún más abochornado. — Apúrate que ya se fue. —lo animó raramente.

Sonrojado y acalorado a más no poder con un asentimiento corrió hacia la salida del instituto.

Lo observaron dar vuelta a la cuadra, Miyako ya se había adelantado.

— Mi-Miya…ko—jadeó al recuperar aire.

La rubia se giró a verlo. — ¿Q-Qué sucede? —cuestiono al verlo en ese estado.

— T-Te acompaño a tu c-casa—respondió. — ¿P-Puedo?

Miyako le sonrió y asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar destinado, el tiempo era lo de menos…

Los cuatro observaron orgullosos el camino que tomaron ambos rubios, todo iba muy bien.

Caminaron hacia la dirección contraria de los rubios, su trabajo estaba hecho.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tardaron más de lo que esperaron, su tiempo se fue en una larga conversación de temas de interés mutuo, intercambiaron números de teléfono, y finalmente llegaron al hogar de la rubia.

Detuvieron su paso frente al portón y permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, ambos con la esperanza de que el otro rompiera el silencio y dijera cualquier cosa.

— Gracias por acompañarme—sonrió tímidamente Miyako.

El devolvió la sonrisa. — No es nada, fue divertido—ambos rieron.

Y otra vez el incomodo silencio.

— ¿P-Podrías venir conmigo al parque de diversiones mañana? — habló rápidamente apretando sus ojos algo ruborizado.

Ella trataba de ahogar una risita por verlo así, pero el nerviosismo le ganaba más y también termino ruborizándose. — S-Si, me gustaría—rió torpemente.

El abrió sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

Y ella no puedo evitar sentirse más nerviosa. — L-Le diré a Momoko y…y…a Kaoru…y…—comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos tartamudeando.

Y el desvió su mirada, no era lo que quería…

— ¡S-solos! —pronunció haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño saltito en su lugar, su repentino tono de voz la sorprendió. — M-me refiero a que… si podríamos ir solos…—comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones para evitar que Miyako notara su sonrojado rostro, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sentía sus mejillas arder. Era tan incomodo… se jalaba su camisa, se revolvía el cabello, se metía las manos a los bolsillos y todo por evitar su mirada.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, "¡Claro que quería ir con él a solas!, solo que el simple hecho de estar a solas…, quería pero le daba vergüenza, y en ese momento se le vino la torpe idea de invitar a sus amigas, pero tenía claro que eso ya no le funcionaria."

Agachó su mirada evitando la de él. — S-Si podemos—apretó sus ojos al soltar sus palabras y sintió sus mejillas arder.

Ambos sonrieron, sin embargo no se miraron.

— ¿E-está bien después de la escuela? — habló algo tímido.

Y ella asintió, y aunque no la miraba fijamente pudo percibir su respuesta.

— Bien… creo que es hora de que me vaya— anunció, pero "¿Qué era una despedida sin un beso?, al menos uno en la mejilla."

Se inclinó nerviosamente y ella aún no lo miraba.

— ¡Ya regresaste! —escucharon una voz externa provenir de la mansión.

Miyako alzó su cara y su cara enrojeció al estar a escasos centímetros de la del rubio. El tragó fuerte alejándose rápidamente y ella miró a su abuela que recién llegaba.

— A-Abuela…—fue lo único que pudo decir.

La señora mayor le sonrió al amablemente al chico, para después dirigirse a su nieta. — Me preocupaste mucho Miyako, pero veo que estabas bien acompañada—le guiñó un ojo complicemente.

— ¡Abuela! — se ruborizó la ojiazul, la mayor solo rió levemente.

— Creo que es hora de que me vaya—comentó incomodo el rubio.

— Gracias por traer a mi nieta—agradeció con una sonrisa la señora mayor.

Boomer le sonrió y se despidió de ambas para luego retirarse.

— Es un buen muchacho—tocó el hombro de Miyako.

Ella sonrió viéndolo partir. —Lo sé.

. . . . . . . . . .

El profesor caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Ken y Pochie hacían lo posible para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Dónde lo dejaron?

Butch y Brick se miraron complicemente desde el sillón frente al televisor.

— Ya no ha de tardar…— habló el pelinegro sin despegar su vista de la película en la pantalla.

Utonio se había preocupado por el rubio y sus hermanos no hicieron más que evitar la ubicación de Boomer.

Brick soltó un suspiro de cansancio fastidiado. — Ya párale me estas mareando…— se agarró el puente de la nariz, retirando la vista de la pantalla para luego dirigirle su molesta mirada al pelinegro mayor.

— Ni siquiera lo estás viendo…—comentó el menor de los pelinegros mirando al pelirrojo con reproche.

— Pero lo estoy escuchando—dijo en un tono muy obvio el chico de gorra para después dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes despeinar al chiquillo de camino.

Butch rodó los ojos. _¡Sólo quería ver la estúpida película en paz! ¿Era mucho problema?_

Por un momento el profesor pareció olvidarse del rubio al enfocarse en Brick revolviéndole el cabello a Ken. Sonrió orgulloso.

Estaban cambiando.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y tras ella el ojiazul con la vista perdida y sonriendo torpemente.

Brick lo miró desde la cocina y todos excepto el despistado profesor sonrieron en complicidad.

Algo bueno debió haber pasado para que pusiera esa cara de idiota, y el tendría que contarles todo, absolutamente todo…

. . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, las primeras clases pasaron normales, la siguiente era la de Gakupo-sensei, pero no importaba porque… ¡La tarea! ¡Olvidaron la tarea por estar esperando a Boomer!, solo esperaban que estuviera de buen humor…

Brick no se atrevió a pedir la tarea, su orgullo era muy fuerte. Pero Butch y Boomer lo dejaron de lado y Momoko les hizo el favor de pasársela, aunque fue algo complicado.

— A que bien, ¿Les sirvió? —cuestiono la pelinaranja al voltearse a verlos.

Butch asintió. — Sí, gracias…— se rascó la nuca incomodo _"Se lo diría, en fin ¿Era para ayudarla no?"_ — Por cierto Momoko la forma en la que escribes es…algo…

— Apesta—soltó Boomer y Butch lo miró atónito _"¡Se supone que se lo diría amablemente!"_

Un tic apareció en Momoko mientras los miraba con una sonrisa fingida, se molesto más cuando escucho a Brick tratando de ahogar una risa.

Rió fingidamente y en ritmo lento. Dándole un toque escalofriante a su voz.

Ellos les sonrieron aparentemente tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

— C-Creo que ya nos v-vamos—tartamudeó Butch por la fulminante mirada de Momoko, aunque más bien fuera dirigida hacia el pelirrojo, quien desde hace un momento huyó de la mirada de la enfadada pelinaranja.

El pelipúrpura entró minutos después dando los buenos días muy melosamente, rasgo que los estudiantes no pasaron por alto.

Revisó la tarea que encargó y por más que "leía detalladamente el texto" no notó que algunas eran exactamente iguales entre sí, o tal vez lo notó pero no le dio importancia.

Su clase pasó increíblemente incomoda… por momentos reía solo como si recordara algo, e incluso trataba y elogiaba muy bien a sus estudiantes, pero más que alegrarse, se estremecían de temor al verlo y escucharlo tan meloso con los estudiantes.

Algo andaba realmente mal.

En el recreo se dirigieron a la cafetería, Brick no quería ir, pero era sentía que debía estar ahí "por si acaso".

Hicieron sus compras y fueron en busca de una mesa. Dexter parecía ya esperarlos en una mesa, no tenían problema, bueno la mayoría…

Comenzaron a almorzar con demasiado silencio. Brick y Dexter no hablarían y los rubios no podían encontrarse con la mirada, pues la desviaban rápidamente y sonrojados a más no poder, a Kaoru no le molestaba y simplemente Butch y Momoko no se animaban a iniciar conversación.

— ¡Hey Miya-chan! —percibieron la voz de Cody acercándose a ellos. Miyako lo saludó amablemente, Momoko le sonrió, y él y Kaoru chocaron puños en modo de saludo, cosa que logro molestar a Butch. El chico tragó fuerte. — ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?

La rubia le sonrió. — Adelante.

Miró a todos y se puso nervioso. — M-me refería a solas…

— Oh, está bien. —se levantó de la mesa.

Cody soltó un suspiro y sonrió recuperando su confianza. — Espero que a Brick no le moleste…—sonrió burlón. Y tan pronto como lo dijo se marcho con una confundida Miyako.

Aunque el más confundido ahí era Brick… " _¿Y él que tenía que ver en todo eso?"_

Todos en la mesa lo miraron y el pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente a él no le molestaba, pero tal vez a Boomer sí.

Momoko sonrió y llamó a Kaoru para seguir a Miyako y a Cody, y aunque a la pelinegra no le pareció una buena idea fue arrastrada por la pelinaranja. Y Butch para no quedarse fuera las siguió.

En algún punto los perdieron de vista y se resignaron a iniciar conversación mientras buscaban con la mirada.

— Y dime Kaoru… ¿Cómo fue qué Butch te dijo que le gustabas? —cuestiono picara la pelinaranja.

Butch las miró extrañado y Kaoru desvió su rostro con un leve rubor.

— ¿Por qué de todas las preguntas esa? —habló algo incomoda.

— Por qué quiero—contraatacó Momoko.

Butch sonrió orgulloso y rió. — Sí Kaoru ¿Cuándo te dije que me gustabas? —intento no carcajearse de más.

Kaoru lo notó y se avergonzó. — B-bueno no lo dijiste exactamente a-así pero…

Butch pasó un brazo por el hombro de ella. — No recuerdo haberte dicho que me gustabas—jugueteo con el cabello de ella y por auto reflejo ella trató de zafarse avergonzada de que alguien la viera, y aunque había muchas personas cerca, ninguna les prestaba realmente atención. Incluso Momoko ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.

El la volvió a acercar a él aunque ella tratara de no ser jalada de nuevo.

— Aún no he dicho que me gustas—le susurró y ella se estremeció por la cercanía. — prepárate para ello.

La liberó de su agarre y se fue esbozando una sonrisa, dejando a una pelinegra roja y avergonzada, y a pesar de que quiso que sonara juguetón en sus últimas palabras encontró algo de seriedad y eso la hacía sentirse confundida.

. . . . . . . . . .

Luego de unos minutos de ver salir a Momoko, Dexter la siguió, y por lo consiguiente Brick también arrastrando a Boomer con él.

Vio como Dexter llamaba a Momoko y se alejaban dejando a los pelinegros solos, cosa que no le importo y siguió a los pelinaranjas.

Se escondió tras unos casilleros escuchado y visualizando cualquier movimiento o sonido que emitieran.

— ¿Por qué estamos…?—quiso preguntar el rubio.

Brick le hizo una señal de silencio y Boomer rodeo los ojos girando su mirada hacia el ventanal de su derecha, no le importaba lo que el chico de lentes le dijera a Momoko.

Fue ahí cuando observó desde la ventana el patio trasero, y en él diviso a Miyako y al tipo ese. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ahí hacia aquel lugar, lo sentía por Brick.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido al mirar hacia atrás y ya no encontrar a su hermano. Aún así siguió escuchando.

— S-Siempre has estado conmigo a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, y…eso me hizo sentir feliz e importante para alguien—recitaba el chico de gafas.

Momoko le sonreía al comprender, estaba segura, Dexter le estaba… ¡Dando las gracias!

— E-es por eso que…no pude evitar…—apretó los ojos. — ¡Enamorarme de ti!

Oh no, eso no sonaba para nada como un agradecimiento cortés de buenos amigos.

Momoko se quedó sin habla al igual que Brick, quien no pensó que él cuatro ojos tuviera el valor de declararse.

— Dexter…—apenas pudo decir.

El abrió los ojos y tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas. — ¡T-Te pido que seas mi novia! —solicitó rápidamente.

La cabeza de Momoko daba vueltas. "Nadie nunca se le había declarado, ¿Qué hacia ahora?"

Sintió sus manos ser apartadas de las del pelinaranja y sorprendida volteó hacia arriba.

Brick había quitado las manos de él bruscamente de las de ella.

— ¡Qué novia ni que nada! ¡Vámonos! —jaló de la muñeca a una desconcertada Momoko.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? a mi me gustó:3**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hikari Lin: Jeje, se me hizo un poco tarde la semana anterior, y ¿Lero lero cantolero? Órale pues jeje, sobre Butch... si ya leíste debiste ver que Kaoru lo confundió todo en esa pequeña cabecita suya, aquí mi actualización. Abrazos:3**

 **Seiryu.001: Okay Gracias por leer, y tú comprensión, saludos.**

 **Ms. Primadonna: Wow, bueno me avisas por que a veces me confundoxD, Saludos.**

 **Arely708: Si algo así ¿De nada? jeje Gracias por leer, saludos.**

 **KtaMiauXD: Jeje "Boomer apocalipsis", ¿en el papel?, tan sencillo como Butch quizó jeje, soplón jajaxD, ¿Rubios? Sí jeje. Sho también te quiero, saludos:3**

 **Kira Murasaki-chan: Aww gracias, me sorprende que aún sigan apareciendo lectoras, pero bienvenida a mi mundo jeje, saludos.**

 **Sonia Maria797: Mmm ¿Más vocaloids? no lo sé, lo pensaré aunque creo yo que con tres son suficientes y cabe decir que el Gakupo y la Luka se me estan saliendo de controlxD, saludos.**

 **VaLoc10000: Gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **esthefany villeg: Jeje que bueno que te gustó, gracias por leer.**

 **Creo que volveré a mis Miércoles de Más que atracción jeje, aunque si no llego ya saben que la escuela me traga :'c**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó y no tuve problemas para escribirlo:3**

 **Saludos y abrazos para los lectores que me dejan reviews y los anónimos.**

 **By:Lenka387**


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Una cita?

**¿Aún hay lectoras? Siento mucho, mucho la tardanza ¿Casi dos semanas? Bueno creo que no importa, ¡Capitulo 12! Celebrando nuestros 80 reviews :')**

* * *

— ¿A qué…te refieres? —balbuceó desconcertada después de tanto tiempo de silencio. — A mi me dijiste que…

— Sé lo que dije—interrumpió frívolo. Su rostro se encontraba completamente serio e inexpresivo en ese momento. Lo único que quería era que ella lo comprendiera.

Ella agachó la cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese instante, molestia, tristeza y tal vez hasta decepción.

— Me mentiste. — murmuró cabizbaja con un tono un tanto apagado a lo habitual. Alzó su vista hacia él, pero no la encontró. Había desviado la mirada hacia ningún punto en especifico, solo no quería cruzarse con su mirada.

— No sabía cómo lo tomarías—se justificó aún sin verla.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. — En ese tiempo…pude haberte correspondido…

Al escuchar tal confesión se atrevió a mirarla, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba.

Miyako mantenía una sonrisa nostálgica.

Él lo tomo de la mejor manera y se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa. — Entonces ¿Podemos…?

— No—lo cortó, sabía a qué se refería. Odiaba tener que ser áspera pero le tenía que aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Es por qué te mentí diciendo que me gustaba Kaoru…? ¿Cuándo en realidad me gustabas tú? —Comentó desesperado para hacerla entender.

" _Otra vez esas palabras"_

— Tal vez pero…— _"No era eso realmente, ¿Qué era?"_

— ¿Es por Brick? —comentó a la defensiva.

Miyako parpadeó un par de veces confundida. _"¿Brick? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto?"_

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la murmuración del chico _. "Oh no, ¿Brick también? ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué tenían sus hermanos en contra de él?!"_ Boomer se encontraba espiándolos desde muy cerca, aunque ellos aún no se percataban de su presencia.

— N-no—respondió insegura. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? — A mí me gusta otra persona…

El la vio inseguro. _"¿No era ese tal Brick? ¿Había otro?"_

— Antes me gustabas—comentó nostálgica. — Y…me deprimí al saber que te gustaba Kaoru.

El bajo su mirada al suelo y apretó sus puños, si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde…

— Pero…ahora ya no…siento nada por ti—aseguró. —Solo una bonita amistad— murmuró suavemente con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. No lo odiaría, simplemente no podía cumplir sus deseos, y esperaba que siguieran siendo buenos amigos.

Solo eso, amigos…

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡E-espera Brick! — hablaba desesperada por parar de ser arrastrada por el pelirrojo.

El chico se detuvo en uno de los tantos arboles del jardín escolar, y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie la soltó.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber el por qué de su molestia, y eso lo frustraba aún más. Hasta que simplemente se recargo en el primer árbol que tuvo enfrente.

Momoko examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que lo vio recargarse en el tronco del árbol, además de que parecía molesto… ¿Se habría enojado con ella?

— Brick ¿Por qué…?

— La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé. —aceptó deslizándose por el tronco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. — Solo quería sacarte de ahí…

Ella lo miro intrigada. _¿La quería sacar de ahí? ¿No quería que estuviera con Dexter?_ Miles de suposiciones rondaban por su mente.

Mordió su labio inferior suprimiendo una risita por su último pensamiento.

— ¿Estás…celoso? —cuestiono juguetonamente mientras lo veía de reojo con cierta picardía.

Él alzo su vista, que hasta ese momento se había perdido en algún punto del edificio frente a ellos. En cuanto escucho las últimas palabras de la pelinaranja sintió calor…

Mucho calor…

— ¡N-No! — Se levanto rápidamente del suelo negándole con las manos. — ¡Jamás podría…!—se detuvo al percatarse de que ella había cambiado su semblante a uno más abatido.

— ¿Jamás podría gustarte? —murmuró cabizbaja. Algo de todo eso le había dolido.

El tragó fuerte y sintió un nudo en la garganta al casi jurar verla sollozar. Se acercó a ella a paso lento y la miró hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas. — N-No es lo que quise decir…—

Ella sonrió melancólica.

— ¡Hey Brick! ¿Has visto a Boomer? —escucharon la voz del ojiverde llegar junto a ellos.

Brick apretó los puños, y antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó anunciando el final del recreo.

— I-iré a…buscar a Kaoru—titubeó la pelinaranja llamando la atención de los dos muchachos. Para después escapar del lugar.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo no se había percatado de su intromisión en la importante conversación de los pelirrojos. — ¿Deberíamos buscar a Boomer también? —

Brick frunció el ceño y pasó de largo al chico junto a él. — No sé donde está. — respondió a la primera pregunta del pelinegro, recordando el momento en el que espiaban a Momoko y al cuatro ojos, y Boomer se esfumó de la nada.

Camino un par de pasos más siendo consciente de que su hermano le miraba y se detuvo. — Andando, o llegaremos tarde— le habló algo disgustado. Le había quedado la inquietud de lo que podría estar pensando Momoko de él.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica al caminar por el pasillo.

" _¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que Momoko pensara de él?"_

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

— Entonces…supongo que ya no tengo oportunidad…—se rascó la nuca incomodo. Trató de sonreírle, pero fue una sonrisa triste que no logró engañarla. Se estaba dando ánimos mentalmente y se repetía una y otra vez "Si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde".

Ella lo miró enternecida. — Cody…—apenas pudo susurrar la joven. Sus ojos denotaban inquietud, y él sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba.

Miyako se sentía mal al verlo en tal estado.

— N-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien—afirmó con gran entusiasmo, aunque por dentro estaba abatido y su pecho dolía al pronunciar cada palabra. Notó que la rubia no se convenció y se acerco más a ella. — Oye…— Rozó con la palma de su mano ese suave cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba. — Enserio estaré bien— le sonrió de la mejor manera y pudo percibir una débil sonrisa comenzando a formarse en los labios de ella.

Justo en ese momento que parecía de despedida, tocaron el timbre.

Él exhalo sonoramente y dio un par de palmadas más en el cabello de ella.

— Me tengo que ir—le habló al escucharla en silencio. — Nos vemos luego.

Miyako asintió lentamente al verlo partir del lugar, quedando completamente sola.

Ella también dio un suspiro y se dispuso a ir a su salón.

— ¡Miyako!— escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Giró sobre sus talones y visualizó a un rubio saliendo de algunas arbustos. _¿Por qué?, no lo sabía…_

El chico se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió.

Miyako respingó al percatarse de que probablemente escucho su conversación con el joven futbolista.

— ¿E-escuchaste algo? — cuestiono débilmente con la inquietud de posiblemente haber escuchado algo privado.

El negó nerviosamente. — ¡No! ¡Qué va! —rió frenéticamente rascándose la nuca.

Ella se despreocupo y esbozo una sonrisa serena. — Ya veo…— miró el lugar del que había salido el muchacho, y luego a este repetidas veces. — ¿Por qué saliste de ahí? —señaló el lugar y lo miró con extrañeza.

Boomer nuevamente se alteró y volvió a reír. — B-Bueno…es que…—trataba de buscar una excusa creíble para la rubia. — ¡Ah, que tarde es! —exclamó recordando que el receso había terminado. — ¡Debemos llegar al salón! —se encaminó hacia ella y la sujetó de la muñeca brindándole una despreocupada sonrisa.

Miyako no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Dejándose llevar por el rubio ojiazul.

. . . . . . . . . .

Era un lindo día, uno muy lindo. Las hojas de los arboles bailaban al ritmo de la suave brisa que recorría el lugar, y los pajarillos revoloteaban y cantaban a su alrededor.

Todo era perfecto, bueno, sería perfecto de no ser por sus entrometidos hermanos…

— Me pueden repetir ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestiono malhumorado agarrándose el puente de la nariz. —Nadie los invito. —habló antipático. No quería ser grosero pero realmente había planeado cada detalle de ese día para que sus inoportunos hermanos llegaran de colados. Ah, y también estaban sus amigas… ¿Podría ser peor?

Brick sonrió abiertamente y rodeo a su hermano rubio con el brazo. — Tranquilo Boomer— le habló con mucha tranquilidad. — Vinimos por separado. — se acercó al oído de su hermano y le susurró.

"Estarán completamente solos"

Boomer se sonrojo y se aparto rápidamente del pelirrojo. Conociéndolo, estaría pensando cosas pervertidas.

En una repentina acción tomó a Miyako de la mano, ella dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar por la inesperada maniobra del rubio. Brick y Butch los miraban expectantes, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡N-No nos sigan! — les exigió a todos los presentes para después echarse a correr con la ojiazul, la cual fue arrastrada al interior del parque de diversiones.

Momoko suspiró resignada. — ¿Y ahora?, no podemos seguirlos…—se desanimó, tenía la esperanza de seguirlos para espiar el progreso de su relación ¡Y Boomer se le echa a perder!, de verás que no tiene consideración…

— Pues hay que aprovechar—musitó el pelirrojo viendo la hora en su reloj. — Vamos a algún lugar—le dijo a la pelinaranja sin despegar la vista del reloj.

Momoko lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Brick la estaba invitando?

Quería acompañarlo, no podía negarlo pero… recientemente leyó un artículo de su revista semanal. "Hazte la difícil, siempre funciona".

— ¿Por qué yo? —"reprochó" al joven pelirrojo. — ¿Por qué no vas con Butch?

El la miró incrédulo. — ¿Con Butch? ¿Enserio?, ¿Dos chicos en un parque de diversiones? Debes estar bromeando— habló burlón.

Ella ahogó una risita, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Brick.

— Tal vez debería ir con Kaoru…—mencionó mirando de reojo cada expresión de la pelinaranja. Butch frunció el ceño al enfadarse y tomar a la ojiverde de la muñeca.

— ¡Ella no irá contigo a ningún lado! —le sacó la lengua fastidiado llevándose a Kaoru con él.

— ¡Hey espérate! ¡¿Qué haces?! —reclamaba la pelinegra siendo arrastrada por el ojiverde.

Brick los miró expectantes al ver como se alejaban, su intención fue que la pelirroja se molestara y termino fastidiando a su hermano…

Se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba.

Momoko miró resignada como su mejor amiga se alejaba con Butch. Al final su plan no resultó.

— ¿Y bien?

Ella dio un largo suspiro y señaló el primer puesto de comida que pudo divisar. — Quiero ir allá. — Si sus amigas la habían abandonado, tenía que aprovecharlo de la mejor manera ¿No?

. . . . . . . . . .

— Y… ¿A d-dónde qui…eres i-ir? — preguntó jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió.

— N-No lo…sé—respondió igual de agitada que él.

Boomer respiro hondo inhalando todo el aire que pudo, para luego soltarlo en un suspiro.

— ¿Te parece si la dejamos para el final? —señaló la gigante rueda tras ellos. Sus luces se veían opacadas en el día, pero seguro que en la noche se vería perfecto.

Miyako asintió brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Su respiración comenzaba a restablecerse y eso alegró al chico.

Luego de unos segundos de girar su vista recorriendo el lugar, observó un juego que de inmediato llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué tal…las tazas? — sugirió. Aunque más que una sugerencia, quería su aprobación.

El no pudo evitar soltar una dulce sonrisa al verla observar la atracción con ansias. — Por supuesto

Sin previo aviso y cegada por la emoción lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el juego que parecía, estaba por comenzar.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¿Quieres un helado?

— No.

— Ándale, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ella resopló molesta. Nada, no podía perder nada. Solo que el hecho de estar ahí, con él, le hacía sentir incomoda por la última conversación que tuvieron.

Sus amigas estaban ahí, pero a la vez no. Cada una se largo con uno de sus hermanos y la dejaron olvidada, bueno, él la arrastro, pero el punto era que ella estaba sola.

Balbuceó algunas palabras incomprendidas por el pelinegro, quien le solicitó que hablara más claro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Quiero un algodón de azúcar! — pronunció en voz alta provocando que algunas personas alrededor de ellos voltearan a mirarle. E inmediatamente se avergonzó.

Butch sonrió satisfecho dándole un par de palmaditas en su cabello. — Esta bien, pero no tenías que gritarlo— soltó una pequeña risita para después salir corriendo del lado de la pelinegra.

Kaoru lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo perdió, se encaminó a una banca ubicada bajo el árbol más cercano.

Cansada apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Observó un reloj situado en la cima de un local.

4:45 pm.

Jugó varios minutos con sus manos mientras veía las hojas caer, estaba totalmente aburrida. Y quién sabe a dónde se había ido Butch.

Miró nuevamente el reloj. 4:55pm, se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, tal vez debería irse… ni siquiera sabía porque seguía ahí.

Justo en el momento en el que se levantó dispuesta a irse tocaron su hombro. Kaoru por auto reflejo volteó pero no había nadie.

Ese juego ya lo conocía.

Volvieron a tocar su hombro, esta vez del lado contrario, y ella astuta giro al lado opuesto del toque.

Soltó una risita al ver al pelinegro ojiverde sorprendido por haber sido descubierto.

— Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso—proclamó triunfante.

Butch le sonrió para darle el gusto de la victoria. — Toma. —le extendió un palillo con algodón rosa.

— ¿P-Por eso te fuiste…?

— ¿Lo querías, no?

Ella asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas desviando su mirada de la de él. — G-Gracias…

El pelinegro le sonrió. — De nada.

— ¿Tú no te compraste uno? —cuestionó al notar que no tría nada consigo, además de ese algodón de azúcar que le obsequio.

El negó. — No soy muy amante del azúcar…

. . . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo es que…? No, ni siquiera quería saberlo… imaginárselo le aterraba.

Momoko no paraba de comer dulces ¡Y no se llenaba!, y por lo que se veía tampoco subía de peso…

— Disculpe—llamó a un mesero. — Otro pastel de…-

— ¡No! — se quejó el pelirrojo. El pobre muchacho que tomaba las órdenes estaba igual o más sorprendido que él, preocupado de lo que la pelinaranja se atreviera a pedir otra vez. Y por lo que sabía Brick, Momoko no pagaría la cuenta…

Luego de salir del establecimiento Momoko lo miraba con reproche. Y él solo la ignoraba, agradecía que el profesor Utonio le diera la mesada suficiente para pagar la cuenta de la pelinaranja.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

— Gastaste todo mi dinero.

— Yo aún tengo

Esta vez fue Brick quien la miró con reproche. — ¿Y porque no pagaste tu cuenta? —musitó irritado.

Momoko simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Ya olvídalo, yo pago los próximos juegos. ¿Qué tal si juegas tiro al blanco?— señaló el negocio para después sonreírle ansiosa.

El pelirrojo asintió de mala gana dirigiéndose al lugar señalado. No era exactamente tiro al blanco, era más bien despedazar a los patitos de hule en la cinta movediza, con una simulación de escopeta. Pero ¿A quién le importaba?, era casi lo mismo.

Su malhumor desapareció en cuanto se vio ganador del juego.

— Elija un premio—solicitó amablemente el hombre mayor responsable del establecimiento.

" _El oso, el grande, el que está a tu izquierda, el panda"_ Momoko no paraba de susurrar al oído de Brick.

El solo pudo exhalar sonoramente. — Bien, deme al mono aquel— indicó desganado con la mano.

 _"Sí, sí, sí"_ Volvía a susurrarle la pelinaranja. Y más que molestarse, sonrió por la actitud infantil de Momoko, le gustaba ese lado de ella.

 _Oh, espera ¿Gustar?_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el dueño del local. — Aquí tiene.

Se sintió casi invisible al extender sus manos, y ver al señor pasarlo de largo para entregárselo a Momoko.

¿Qué carajo? Se supone que él había ganado el juego, bueno, no es como si planeará quedárselo de todas formas se lo iba a dar.

El hombre mayor le sonrió complicemente, y él solo pudo desviar la mirada avergonzado.

 _Quién sabe qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza del señor…_

 _Ob_ servó a Momoko casi danzar con el gigante panda del peluche. Sonrió inconscientemente, no sabía el por qué, pero de alguna forma le gustaba verla feliz.

* * *

 **En verdad siento la demora, la culpa me carcomía por dentro D':, Iba a actualizar el próximo domingo pero milagrosamente no tuve tarea y escribí el capitulo :')**

 **Reviews: :'D**

 **Kira Murasaki-chan: Jaja, "Instinto de lectora", si claro, me ha pasadoxD Jeje, ¿Y esa conversación? bueno más o menos le entendí:3 Sayonara.**

 **Ms. Primadonna: ¿Alguien dijo "ButchxKaoru"?oknoXD Una pequeña escena, de alguna forma siento que la personalidad de Kaoru no me sale, pero pos ya ni modo... Saludos.**

 **KtaMiauXD: ¿Azules? jumm, lo tendré en consideración... Jaja, bien lo tomaré como que te gustó el capituloxD Sayonara.**

 **Laura249: ¡Hola! ¿No eres nueva lectora verdad? Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review. Saludos.**

 **Arely708: ¿Rubios juntos o no? jumm a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no 7u7 No te diré por que será spoiler 7u7 xD Saludos.**

 **Hikari Lin: ¡Hola! Disculpa la demora, la escuela me traga D': Jaja, me di cuenta de que amas a los rojos, y mucho 7u7 ¿Malas palabras?, no las uso mucho...una que otra vez se me salen en la escritura por la situación y eso, pero generalmente creo que no (Así que no te preocupes querida) Jeje TKM muchos abrazos, bye.**

 **Sonia Maria797: Jaja, loquillos. Gracias por leer saludos.**

 **lovemusicbooksandhistorys: Jeje Tienes un nombre algo complicadoxD, Pero no te preocupes ya lo registré :) Gracias por leer, aquí mi actualización.**

 **Nela son: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, oh, y me alaga que te la hayas hecho para comentar:3 Ah por cierto ¿me dejaste dos reviews? ¿O te confundo?**

 **betsy garcia: Gracias por leer.**

 **Marcy: De acuerdo lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por leer.**

 **Ya me di cuenta de que aquí gusta más KaoruButch que nadaxD**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora.**

 **Oh y un aviso para algunas lectoras que leen mi otro fic: No actualizaré hasta el domingo y debido a que ando muy ocupada actualizaré cada dos semanas, gracias.**

 **Me despido con un fuerte abrazo a mis queridas lectoras y lectores (? Jeje**

 **Felices 80 reviews:3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Una cita? II

**_Hola, ¿Me recuerdan? espero que sí... Disculpen la tardanza, creo que no actualizo desde casi un mes pero, aquí el capitulo 13._**

* * *

 ** _¿Una cita? II_**

 _¿Qué carajo fue eso?, deberían llamarlas las tazas asesinas. Con advertencia de sentir nauseas y devolver el algodón de azúcar._

Suspiró al verla con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, las nauseas que amenazaban con salir eran lo de menos.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —cuestiono revisando su cartera.

 _¿Comida? No, no, no definitivamente no sería bueno para él y su estómago._

— Por supuesto—aseguró con una sonrisa que temblaba por seguir en alto.

Miyako lo miró insegura, no lucía muy bien… ¿Se habría mareado?

— ¿Estás seguro…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¿A dónde quieres ir? — respondió con repentino entusiasmo.

Ella lo miró un par de segundos antes de girar su vista por los alrededores. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Kaoru estaba paseándose con Butch ¿Quién lo diría? Parecían despreocupados, y por más inusual que sonara Kaoru parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía, oh, y un buen algodón de azúcar.

 _Algodón de azúcar… no sonaba mal. Dulce, empalagoso y diabético algodón…tan antojable._

— ¿Vamos por un algodón de azúcar?

No, no, no, se te revolverá el estómago. No te sentirás bien, ¡Te dará diarrea y diabetes terminal!

— Lo que quieras—le sonrió inseguro.

Ella lo notó, pero ese algodón no se comería solo…

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó lentamente. — Nada, me pareció ver a Miyako…

El sonrió al verla aún mirando en la misma dirección. — ¿Te preocupa?

—Estará bien— sonrió tiernamente. — Claro que sí tu hermano le rompe el corazón, le rompo la cara—comentó divertida, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

El pelirrojo rió por su comentario. — Haz lo que tengas que hacer—le dio un par de palmadas en su cabello.

Ella asintió avergonzada terminando su soda. — ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —habló entusiasmada. Brick le miró con reproche mientras negaba.

— ¿Qué tal ese? —señaló ligeramente interesado. ¡A quién engañaba! ¡Tenía que subirse a esa atracción!

Momoko siguió el movimiento de Brick hasta toparse con el juego mecánico. Oh no, a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos que te sacudían e incluso te ponían de cabeza a una altura aterradora.

Pero… a pesar de que él quería parecer desinteresado, su mirada refleja ansias ante ese gran juego mecánico. Y eso la colocaba en una difícil situación. ¿Qué era más importante, su miedo o Brick?

. . .

¡No mires! ¡No mires! ¡No mires! ¡Solo son más de 50 metro de altura! ¡Nada que temer!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Su casa! ¡Veía su casa!

Giró lentamente su vista hacia su lado izquierdo y se encontró con esos ojos carmín que le hacían sentir segura. Acompañados de su sonrisa de seguridad y satisfacción.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — habló burlón.

— Si, y mucho—afirmó. En esos instantes su orgullo importaba menos que su vida.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus piernas temblaban al sentir que no había piso que las sostuviera.

Brick pareció pensárselo desviando su mirada hacia el cielo, su rostro no aparentaba temor alguno y es más, parecía disfrutarlo.

El pelirrojo observó a la chica de su derecha presionar fuertemente los tubos de seguridad, tanto que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. Apartó la mano de ella del tubo que sujetaba y Momoko lo miró con extrañeza.

Había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella fuertemente.

— Solo… mírame a mi ¿Si? — le dijo viéndola fijamente, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Oh no, su cara debería estar más roja que un tomate, sentía sus mejillas arder y solo pudo alcanzar a asentir. ¿A-Acaso era idiota? S-Si él lo quisiera, lo miraría por siempre…

Su cabello tomó vuelo al igual que su moño mientras la brisa la recorría, estaban bajando probablemente a una velocidad de 100km por hora y ella, ella solo estaba ocupada mirando esos orbes rojizos que tanto le gustaban…, es más, los amaba.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ya no importaba negárselo a sí misma.

Claro que eso no era nada, aceptar que quería a ese obstinado pelirrojo solo era el comienzo, y posiblemente el final. No es como si pretendiera declarársele y arruinar toda esa amistad que habían formado a pesar de sus diferencias, y más posiblemente él la rechazaría.

Y eso dolía. Sentía una opresión en el pecho de solo imaginarlo.

Era mejor así, guardarse sus sentimientos para sí misma, Brick no se enteraría y nada cambiaría…

Que rápido, el juego ya había terminado mientras había estado absorta en sus pensamientos y a pesar de todo Brick seguía mirándola. ¿Cómo se suponía que soportaría todos los sentimientos que se estaba guardando, si él no dejaba de verla tan dulcemente?

Estúpido y sensual Brick.

. . . . . . . . . .

Que fastidio, ¿Dónde carajo se había metido?

Solo podía observar su reflejo mirarla por todas partes pero no había ni rastro de él.

— "Vamos a la casa de los espejos", dijo él. "Será divertido, dijo él". — se repetía la ojiverde mientras caminaba por el extenso y casi interminable laberinto de los espejos.

Hace media hora que entraron y después de 10 minutos el inútil de Butch desapareció. O bien seguía ahí, pero perdido… Esa simple idea le hacía mucha gracia al imaginárselo.

Aunque ella podría ser la pérdida.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó al chocar con uno de los cristales. Todo por pensar en Butch… seguramente pensar en él le había traído mala suerte.

Después de caminar un par de pasos más, pudo visualizarse a ella con el cabello amarrado y una soda entre sus manos. Oh, esperen. Era Butch.

No supo cuando ni el por qué, pero sus piernas reaccionaron a la imagen del ojiverde, incluso se había estrellado unas cuantas veces al casi estar segura de que los reflejos en el espejo eran él.

Sintió un par de manos ásperas cubrir sus ojos y en ese mismo instante movió su codo izquierdo hacia atrás dando en el estomago de la persona.

Quien claramente era Butch.

— Suerte para la próxima— Giró sobre sus talones encontrándose al chico pelinegro con sus ropas bañadas en soda, probablemente producto de su anterior movimiento. — L-Lo siento—mencionó al ver la expresión de Butch, quien mantenía una sonrisa forzada.

Ayudó al chico ponerse de pie, y justo en ese momento, él tomo la soda de ella y la echo encima de la misma. Por obvios motivos de venganza.

Apretó sus puños en clara acción de molestia y él no tardo en notar que su vida peligraba.

Se dio media vuelta con la camisa pegajosa y mojada, producto del golpe de la pelinegra, y a pesar de que se preparó para correr a una velocidad inalcanzable, sus planes se frustraron al apenas avanzar unos cuantos pasos y estrellarse en el cristal transparente.

— Idiota…—susurró Kaoru al observarlo caer inconsciente por tremendo golpe, lo tendría que sacar de ahí arrastrándolo. Lo peor fue que no le molestaba, y el hecho de que se estuviera acostumbrando al pelinegro le asustaba en cierta forma.

. . . . . . . . . .

El cielo rojizo comenzó a tomar colores más obscuros anunciando la llegada del anochecer, el momento perfecto de subir a la "Gran Rueda de la Fortuna".

Desgraciadamente para las parejas, este suceso parecía inalcanzable pues había una larga fila para dicha atracción. Y sinceramente la larga fila aparentaba nunca avanzar.

Afortunadamente para los hermanos Him este hecho fue previsto y se prepararon para la situación comprando los boletos por anticipado.

Brick se sentía casi invencible al pasar de largo la fila e ir directamente con el chico de las entradas quien inmediatamente les abrió el paso. No sin antes indicarle a su joven acompañante que no se permitían portar enormes peluches dentro de las cabinas.

Fue divertido, casi encantador verla inflar sus mofletes y entregar de mala manera a "Suzuki-san" como ella le había puesto al gigantesco panda que él le había obsequio.

No pudo evitar desatar su risa al ver a la pelinaranja mirar despectivamente al empleado e inclusive hacerle la típica acción de apuntarse sus ojos y luego los de él, dando a entender que le vigilaba.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti, "Suzuki-san"? — cuestionó aún entre risas ya dentro de la cabina, esperando por el inicio del juego.

— Lo es, porque tú me lo regalaste— aseguró con su vista en la ventana. Observando el inmenso cielo obscurecido.

Detuvo su risa casi al momento de dicha afirmación y se revolvió incomodo en su asiento. — Ah, ya veo…— desvió su mirada avergonzado hacia el ventanal esperando a que la cabina comenzara a alzarse. ¡Y lo decía así, sin vergüenza! Fácilmente él podría malinterpretarlo, pero la conocía… ella jamás estaría… e-ena-mo ¡Ah, ese simple pensamiento hacia que su corazón palpitara frenéticamente ¿En qué momento permitió que su corazón se revelara?

Momoko lo miró con extrañeza desde su asiento. Parecía que el pelirrojo echaba humo por las orejas, tenía su rostro muy rojo e inclusive juraba escucharlo murmurar palabras como "Estúpido corazón" "Nadie te dio permiso", lo cual la desconcertaba en sobremanera.

¿Había sido muy obvia? ¿Podría ser que él hubiera captado su declaración indirecta? Se sentía tan nerviosa que tomó mechones de su cabello y comenzó a mordisquearlos desesperadamente, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Y fue tanto el nerviosismo de ambos, que el cielo les cumplió su deseo y la gran rueda comenzó a moverse hacia arriba.

. . . . . . . . . .

Su corazón se salía mientras su estomago se encogía dentro de ella. Jamás, nunca de los jamases volvería a entrar allí.

Todo por complacer al rubio de ojos azules.

Salió completamente abrazada a él con sus piernas temblando, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Como pudo alzó su vista y vio el cielo obscurecido mientras algunos puestos a su alrededor se iluminaban de hermosas luces que llamaban la atención de la clientela.

— Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó reprochándose a sí mismo por haber sido él quien la incito a entrar a ese lugar. No lo negaba, quería asustarla de una buena manera… para que lo abrazara sin la necesidad de pedírselo, pero sus planes fallaron y casi terminó matándola de un susto.

Y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

— En realidad creo que no…—contestó sin muchas ganas, con su estomago revuelto y logrando apenas mantenerse en pie, con la ayuda del chico.

Eso basto para nuevamente maldecirse internamente por sus tontas ideas de ir a la "Mansión del terror". La ayudó a sentarse brevemente en una banca cercana, para después sentarse a su lado. Se sintió casi impotente al verla observar resignada la gran rueda comenzando a girar.

Ese día no fue lo que esperó.

Al menos Brick y Butch la pasaron bien. Antes pudo notar a un par de pelirrojos entrar con confianza a la atracción, y minutos después a un par de pelinegros. Estaba casi seguro de que eran sus hermanos.

— De verdad…lo siento…—volvió a repetirle cabizbajo.

Ella se volteó y le sonrió tiernamente. —Podemos subirnos en la siguiente vuelta—animó. Después de todas las molestias que él se había tomado todo el día con ella, disculparse por algo como eso simplemente no le importaba.

. . . . . . . . . .

Wow, todo eso fue tan…incomodo…

Ninguno de ellos volvió a articular palabra en todo el tiempo en el que la rueda dio vueltas, todas y cada una de ellas más lentas de lo que se imaginó. Incluso saludó con pesadez a su hermano en la cabina posterior a la suya, ¿Quién lo diría? Él y Kaoru.

Y Boomer… Boomer seguramente gozando de la compañía de la rubia en alguna atracción de por ahí, sería mucha coincidencia que los tres se encontraran justamente en ese juego, a la misma hora. Sin embargo no lo vio bajar de la rueda.

Giró su mirada hacia la chica pelinaranja que recibía gustosa nuevamente a su panda, para después encaminarse hacia él con la mirada baja, como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos minutos. Y eso más que incomodarlo, le…molestaba…de alguna forma.

— ¡Brick! —Recibió un golpeteo en el hombro derecho, realizado por alguien detrás de él.

Se volteó molesto, capaz de armar una pelea ahí mismo pero entonces se relajó al ver a su hermano rubio mirarlo extrañado.

— Ah, solo eras tú.

— Hola—escuchó el saludo de Momoko hacia ambos rubios frente a ellos, y su molestia volvió sin saberlo, entonces a ellos si podía hablarles pero a él no. — ¿Van a subir?

Miyako asintió contenta y el ojiazul fue el que le afirmó verbalmente.

Pues entonces, Butch, Kaoru, Momoko y él se retiraban y dejaban a los rubios "Solos", como ambas chicas, amigas de la rubia, lo ordenaron.

Después de la larga despedida y un momento para molestar a Boomer, los cuatro partieron al laboratorio. La pelinaranja hablaba animadamente con los pelinegros de cosas irrelevantes y a él… parecía que lo evitaba, y eso lo hacía sentir bastante excluido.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Vaya, es realmente linda…— pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Su rostro enrojeció e inmediatamente volteó su vista al ventanal. — ¡L-La luna! ¡La luna! ¡Me refiero a la luna! —habló casi desesperado, tartamudeando y con rapidez.

— Ah… sí, tienes razón— musitó ella con su mirada perdida. Algo muy dentro de ella hubiera querido que se refiriera a ella, pero la luna también era bonita.

Su corazón casi salió de su pecho, en cuanto la chica preguntó por su último susurro. Menos mal que era de noche y había una luna…, una luna a la cual echarle la culpa.

— ¡Que lindos! — exclamó ella totalmente entusiasmada al ver los fuegos artificiales darle hermosos colores al cielo obscuro de la noche. Sus ojos brillaron ante tan bellísima escena que se olvido de todo a su alrededor.

Por su parte el rubio tragó fuerte al ver sus orbes azules brillar intensamente tan maravillados y de fondo los bonitos fuegos artificiales. Toda su mesada del mes había valido la pena, todo por vela sonreír.

— Tienes razón, son realmente hermosos— susurró mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia. Miyako no logró escucharlo debido al sonido estruendoso de los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo percibió la mirada del chico sobre la suya y simplemente sonrió más ampliamente.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¿Los dejaron solos?

— No le veo el problema—contestó.

— Bueno… creo que no hay problema con eso pero, de alguna manera siento que eso no acabara bien…

Momoko lo miró con recelo. — ¿La razón? —pregunto con obviedad.

El profesor soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo, lugar que extrañamente estaba disponible, generalmente la pelinaranja ocupaba ese lugar pero especialmente ese día lo había evitado.

— Creo que si algo sale mal entre ellos, eso dispersaría al equipo y ya no sería lo mismo. —habló serio.

— ¿El equipo? No creo que sea lo más relevante—interrumpió la ojiverde recargada en la pared cruzada de brazos. — Ese sería el peor de los casos. Véale el lado positivo, ambos serán felices—continuó sin interés, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos los presentes.

— Supongo que sí…—habló nuevamente el pelinegro mayor. Aunque aún tenía esa incomodidad, lo mejor que podía pensar era en la felicidad de ambos rubios que consideraba parte de su familia.

Oh, ¿Tal vez debería tener _"Esa charla"_ con ellos?

. . . . . . . . . .

Aclaró su garganta una vez más en todo ese momento esperando que fuera ella quien se animar a hablar, porque sinceramente a él no le salían las palabras.

— M-Me divertí mucho—rió nerviosamente pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímido. — Yo también

Ya era tarde y ella ya tenía que entrar a su casa, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno quería despedirse, no aún.

— C-Creo que ya debo entrar—habló la rubia, con un toque de decepción en su voz.

Boomer desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario. — Sí, hasta mañana…

Miyako miró la entrada y luego al chico repetidas veces, hasta que se armó de valor y quiso despedirse, quería sorprenderlo y depositar un beso fugaz en la mejilla del chico.

" _Tú puedes"_ se animó a sí misma. Y simplemente se alzó en puntillas cerrando sus ojos por vergüenza.

Justo en el mismo instante en el que el ojiazul volteó su rostro…

Sorprendidos por el roce de sus labios con los del otro, y ambos con un único pensamiento en mente.

" _¿Qué…?_

* * *

 ** _De verdad lamento la demora, muchísima escuela, trabajos, tareas y un desfile -.-' Pero hoy me propuse a actualizar y me maté escribiendo la actualización que espero y haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Estoy un poco cansadita, (acabo de acabar el capitulo :'c) Pero agradeceré reviews:_**

 ** _Laura249, Kira Murasaki-chan, KtaMiauXD, Hikari Lin, betsy garcia, Sonia Maria797, Arely708._**

 ** _Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews que me animan a seguir y a no dejar botado el fic :)_**

 ** _Saludos para todas y todos (?, jeje._**

 ** _By:Lenka387_**


	14. Chapter 14: Algo salió mal

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero al menos aún no he abandonado el fic ¡Siéntanse felices!:'D okno jeje...**

* * *

A pesar de que había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo esa suavidad y calidez que ahora le transmitía, se fue alejando poco a poco de la chica por falta de oxígeno.

Miró detenidamente los labios de ella y luego hacia su mirada. Se sorprendió al ver a la joven rubia mirarlo paralizada en su lugar mientras se deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas por su suave piel.

Él enseguida se estremeció por las acciones de la chica quien, retrocedió aún sollozando. Vio sus delgadas piernas casi flaquear… Miyako estaba…temblando. Lo miraba casi con temor, y él aún no lo entendía.

— M-Miya…-— quiso tranquilizarla tomándola por los hombros, sin embargo ella siguió retrocediendo y en un giro rápido salió corriendo.

Boomer trató de seguirla pero ella fue más rápida mezclándose entre las personas.

Y simplemente se quedó a mitad del camino con la mirada en el suelo, siendo presa de algunos empujones de la multitud.

 _¿Qué…había hecho…?_

No pudo evitar que ese pensamiento cruzara por su mente.

 _¿Ella…lo había…rechazado?_

Y como en una típica película de drama la lluvia se soltó exuberante, empapando al chico que seguía estancado en sus propios pensamientos, mientras el gentío a su alrededor corría apresuradamente en busca de refugio por la abundante lluvia que parecía, permanecería así por mucho tiempo más.

Pero a él poco le importó…

. . . . . . . . . .

Sonrió animadamente secando su largo cabello húmedo, nada como un buen baño antes de dormir.

Se apresuró en apagar las luces de la habitación y saltó a su cama con anhelo, aunque más bien revisaría sus redes sociales en su celular.

Nada nuevo, nada de solicitudes, mensajes o… ¡Una notificación! Ah, una invitación para regalar vidas en un juego…

Ya dispuesta a dormirse, el aparato comenzó a sonar y vibrar. Cosa que la alertó haciendo que tapara bruscamente el celular con su almohada, se supone que ella ya debería estar dormida y el sonido del móvil simplemente la delataría.

En movimiento rápido atendió la llamada sin antes fijarse el nombre o número de la persona.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó curiosa en un susurro, ya era tarde para que alguien le llamara.

— _¿M-Momoko?_ —escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Miyako? —cuestionó al reconocer la vocecita de su amiga rubia.

En ese momento un sonido en su ventana la hizo girarse y caminar hacia esta, la abrió lentamente cuidando que la lluvia no entrara en su totalidad a su habitación.

— ¡Miyako! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — gritó en un susurro desde el ventanal observando a la nombrada completamente empapada bajo la lluvia en la solitaria calle.

— _¿Disculpa, puedo pasar?_ —volvió a escuchar nuevamente al otro lado de la línea.

Y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el primer piso y abrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento indicándole a la joven ojiazul que entrara.

— ¡Miyako! ¿En qué…? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — cuestionó una vez nuevamente adentro.

— L-Lo siento, si te molesto yo puedo…-

Momoko dio un gran suspiro y negó. — No es eso, es solo que…es tarde y… ¡Estás empapada! —se percató la pelinaranja e inmediatamente la llevó a su habitación para prestarle ropa seca.

— G-Gracias…

— No hay de qué— respondió gustosa. — Pero… ¿Qué sucede…?—no pudo terminar su frase al ver sollozar a la chica que en poco tiempo se había hecho su mejor amiga.

Miyako no aguantó el llanto y abrazó fuertemente a la pelinaranja.

— Aún… no lo sé…—respondió entre gimoteos.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó molesto al abrir de golpe la puerta principal.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —habló con pesadez el pelinegro desde el sillón, quien había escuchado el alboroto de su hermanito al llegar.

— No te importa—respondió frívolo el rubio, casi fulminando con la mirada a su hermano y de paso también a Brick, quien le miraba con ligero interés desde el sillón contrario a el ojiverde.

— Ah, Boomer que bueno que llega- ¡Estas escurriendo a chorros! — se alteró el profesor que recién salía de su laboratorio. — ¡Cámbiate de ropa y…!

— Ahora no, viejo. —interrumpió el ojiazul subiendo las escaleras. Se encerraría en su habitación y no le abriría a nadie, sí eso haría…

Maldición, él y sus hermanos compartían habitación. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por todo y todos.

El profesor y Butch lo miraron pasmados, ¿Ese era Boomer? Nunca lo habían oído hablar así, mucho menos chasquear la lengua casi…irritado.

El pelirrojo seguía observando en dirección por donde se había marchado el ojiazul, casi aseguraba que algo relacionado con la tal Miyako había salido mal, de ahí la desesperación del rubio.

Sólo esperaba que ese inconveniente no afectara al equipo…

A quién engañaba, al ver la expresión de Boomer dedujo que todo iría de mal en peor.

O tal vez se equivocaba, eso es lo que quiso creer.

. . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, la mañana era fresca al igual que la lluvia que aún no dejaba de caer, aunque ya no era tan fuerte como lo fue en la noche.

Entre las calles, con una neblina intensa, la pelinaranja avanzaba con paso firme por los charcos que se concentraban en el pavimento, cuidando cada movimiento tratando de evitar un accidente indeseado.

Fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de ruedas en el pavimento, que se detuvo a esperar a que la dueña de dicho objeto ruidoso llegara a su lado.

— Qué tal—saludó la pelinegra al detenerse casi frente a ella.

Momoko le sonrió y respondió al saludo, pero poco a poco fue bajando su mirada acompañado de un semblante más serio. Y ya que pocas veces se le veía así a Kaoru le fue extraño.

— Necesito tu opinión acerca de algo— escuchó a su amiga hablarle nerviosamente pero a la vez decidida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Momoko aspiró profundo para después exhalar y subir su mirada, una mirada que la pelinegra no supo descifrar.

— Es…sobre Miyako…

Fue entonces que Kaoru adoptó una mueca de sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo, tratando de no imaginarse la peor de las situaciones.

* * *

 **Pero que cortito me quedó... es el más corto que he hecho y al final me decepciona no haber podido hacer más, aunque al menos publiqué algo...**

 **Espero y aún no se hayan olvidado de mi:')**

 **Reviews:**

 **Laura249 : Hola jeje, que bueno que te gustó y disculpa la tardanza. Y sobre la película no me importaría que la hicieras 7w7**

 **Hikari Lin : Lo siento, vuelvo a tardar. La verdad no sé que pensarás de este capitulo, ya no sé que esperar de ti realmentexD Sobre los verdes, habrás notado que no incluí ninguna pareja en especial en este capitulo, y disculpa que fuera tan cortito. Saludos.**

 **Sonia Maria797 : Hola, nuevo capitulo. Saludos y... no sé que ibas a escribir jeje ¿Lo cortaste por error?**

 **KtaMiauXD : Y otras tres semanas más jaja lo siento. Diabetes jeje, sobre los rojos, también me gustó escribir de ellos,fue una experiencia que realmente me pasó jeje aunque en vez de un lindo chico pelirrojo tenía a mi hermano jeje. Tu review me alegró el día, y la semana, y la semana siguiente, y la siguiente...jejexD Siento haberlo cortado en tan interesante momento pero tenía que haber drama jajaokno (._.) Saludos y sobre el mundo... realmente no sé si sentirme alagada o atemorizada por tal declaraciónxD**

 **Saludos para todas las lectoras y lectores (?) que me leen, les agradezco que me dejen sus reviews y también a esos anónimos que le dedican un tiempo a mi fic.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **By: Lenka387**


	15. Chapter 15: Descubriendo sentimientos

**Capitulo 15:3 Pequeño pero con mucho esfuerzo:'D**

* * *

Frunció el ceño con algo de molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— No lo entiendo.

Momoko resopló con pesadez al escuchar a la pelinegra.

— Mira, lo que pasa es que…-

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Lo entendí pero…no lo comprendo…

— Tampoco yo pero, nuestro deber es apoyarla ¿Cierto?

— Cierto—aceptó. — Aunque creo que esconderla no es la mejor opción. — musitó con un tono de reproche.

— Sólo déjamelo a mí…— ignoró el último comentario por parte de su compañera e inmediatamente recuperó su optimismo. — Nada saldrá mal, ya lo verás— le guiño un ojo con seguridad mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el aula de clases.

Kaoru igualmente la siguió a paso lento, pensando en lo que la pelinaranja le había contado.

Las quería a ambas, solo que Momoko no podía ir por la vida arreglando siempre sus problemas.

Esto era algo que solo Miyako podía solucionar.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lanzó una última mirada hacía la puerta, con la esperanza de que ella entrara y llegara tarde como siempre, es lo que deseaba.

El día anterior desató su furia con todos los que no tenían nada que ver con él y ya por la mañana se dio cuenta de que no fue una buena elección.

Intentaría tratar de hablar con ella y solucionarlo de alguna manera.

Por más doloroso que llegara a ser.

Pero finalmente ella nunca llegó, y su justificación fue que estaba enferma. Se sintió mal al percatarse de que probablemente fuera su culpa; la noche anterior la dejó huir descubierta ante la lluvia, lo cual podría ser la causa de su malestar.

— ¿Arrepentido? —le preguntó burlón su hermano pelinegro, moviendo su hombro para molestarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— De haberla besado.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y refunfuño por lo bajo mandándole una mirada fulminante al ojiverde. Se arrepentía de haberles contado lo sucedido mientras se desahogaba con su almohada.

Debió verse verdaderamente patético.

— Cállate. —desvió su mirada molesto.

El resto del día le pareció una eternidad, en el receso fue realmente incomodo; Momoko lo fulminaba con su mirada cada vez que se le presentaba oportunidad mientras Kaoru lo observaba indiferente.

Obviamente lo sabían todo con lujo de detalles y por supuesto defendían a su mejor amiga.

Inclusive sus hermanos y vaya que tenían sus razones.

Al terminar la jornada escolar él y Butch se dirigieron al laboratorio, Kaoru a su práctica deportiva y por una extraña razón Brick acompañó a la ruidosa pelinaranja a su casa.

Todo un misterio… pero les daba igual, no es como si les importara todo lo que Brick hiciera.

. . . . . . . . . .

Le tomó de la mano repentinamente y lo arrastró hasta doblar la esquina, donde lo soltó y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —comentó alarmado y sobándose la mano y parte de la muñeca. Sí que tenía fuerza…

— ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? — le habló a la defensiva haciendo un puchero bastante infantil. — Creo que odio a tu hermano…—susurró por lo bajo pero lo bastante audible para él.

— ¿Y cuando terminen siendo novios? —cuestionó refiriéndose a ambos rubios.

— Entonces le daré mi bendición— sonrió soñadora imaginándolo, cambiando así completamente su estado de ánimo.

Y Brick solo tenía una explicación para eso.

Era bipolar, de alguna forma. Sólo que ella no lo sabía y tampoco planeaba decírselo… aún era muy joven para morir.

— Por cierto… ¿Por qué me acompañaste? — interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo y el pareció pensárselo.

" _¿Por qué la había acompañado?, no había una razón específica. Sólo quiso hacerlo y ya._

 _Ni siquiera él lo entendía"_

Pero tenía que responderle, Momoko le miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta.

Se arrepentiría pero por ahora no tenía otra excusa y su mente simplemente estaba bloqueada y no podría fabricar un mejor pretexto.

— S-Suzuki…san— contestó entrecerrando sus ojos y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Su motivo para acompañarla era visitar a un peluche que apenas recordaba.

— ¿Suzuki-san? — repitió algo decepcionada.

Y Brick solo de limitó a asentir lentamente y con vergüenza mientras retomaba nuevamente su paso.

Pero inmediatamente Momoko recuperó su optimismo y entusiasmo con esa idea que surcó por su mente.

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclamó feliz deteniendo el caminar del pelirrojo y posicionándose frente a él. Un par de personas que paseaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarlos expectantes. — Después de todo, ¡Es como nuestro hijo! — aseguró alegre y risueña.

— ¡¿Nuestro qué…?!— abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos e inmediatamente se avergonzó al escuchar algunos murmullos de la gente cercana a ellos.

No había descripción de la tonalidad de rojo que mantenía en su rosto, sencillamente le hacía competencia a un tomate.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Mamá ya llegué! — entró gritando y solo pudieron escuchar una contestación igual desde adentro de la casa.

— ¡Qué bueno cariño! ¡Ahora mismo estoy ocupada! — continuó hablándole desde alguna pate de la casa.

— ¡No importa, solo traje a un amigo, es todo!

— Oh cielos, me hubiera avisado— su madre apareció de la nada saliendo de la cocina. Aunque juraba que la había escuchado desde el patio trasero. — Hubiera preparado algo más decente. —sonrió tomándose la mejilla fingiendo preocupación.

— ¡N-No se preocupe! —Brick se alteró al estar en presencia de la mujer adulta. Y se mantuvo unos momentos observándola, más bien, comparando la gran similitud que mantenía con Momoko.

— ¡Estaremos arriba! — avisó y jaló al pelirrojo hacia las escaleras antes de que su madre pudiera articular palabra.

Una vez arriba, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo a descansar un momento.

— Deberías avisarme cuando me jalarás hacia algún lado—comentó con tono de reproche.

Pero al parecer a Momoko poco le importó y comenzó a reír.

Y él solo pudo suspirar derrotado y también rió.

Su sonrisa era tan pegajosa…

Por no decir simplemente hermosa y deslumbrante.

Se alteró al percatarse de sus pensamientos que sin querer permitió a su mente crear, eso sería imposible…

O tal vez no, y eso lo hizo sentirse ligeramente más feliz.

. . . . . . . . . .

¿Qué tanto se pudo tardar en el baño?

¿Cinco, ocho minutos?

Un tic le salió al observar como su madre había irrumpido en su cuarto en el momento en que apenas se separó de Brick.

Había alrededor de diez álbumes en la alfombra, más el que Brick sostenía en sus manos.

Quien la hubiera estado esperando con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada burlona, de no ser por qué su madre lo atosigaba de preguntas, y el apenas lograba contestarlas.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Entonces eres su novio? — le preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron de solo pensarlo.

— ¡C-claro que no! — respondieron al unísono. Brick sentado en el suelo y Momoko completamente alterada desde la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

 **¿Y entonces? ¿Nuestro pequeño Brick está descubriendo sus sentimientos? 7u7**

 **¡Reviews!:**

 **Laura249: Gracias:3, y sí, ¡Yo te ayudo con el cast!:'3 ¡Saludos!**

 **KtaMiauXD: Jajaja lo siento, siéntete querida te lo mereces:'3 Okay tranquila, disculpa que te haya dejado con la duda de lo de Miyako jaja soy malvada okno (._.) ¡Sayonara! Y gracias por no hacerme tu esclava:'D**

 **Jade: Gracias por leer.**

 **Sonia Maria797: Hay que verle el lado positivo a los problemas jaja (._.)**

 **Hikari Lin: No te preocupes jeje me alegra saber que al menos leiste:3 Jajaja Gracias, fue un giro de ultimo momento por eso tardé un poquito (No sabia como continuar) y aun no lo sé jeje ¡Por eso momento rojos! Jajaja cajita de sorpresas eso eres jeje y bien kawaii, ¡Saludos!**

 **Yolotsin Xochitl: ¡Hola! Me alegra volver a leer nuevamente tus comentarios:3 Y sobre el proyecto, estaré encantada:3 ¡Saludos!**

 **Cortito pero espero y les entretenga:)**

 **Se despide.**

 **By: Lenka387**


	16. Chapter 16: Resuelto

**Capítulo 16 recién salido. ¡Felices 100 reviews! Bueno... 104:3**

* * *

Por el resto del día, la noche y esa misma mañana la lluvia no paró. Y según la chica del clima en la televisión seguiría así por un tiempo más.

También esa misma mañana, para sorpresa de todos, Miyako se presentó a la escuela. Por supuesto que el ambiente estaba tenso entre ambos rubios, y aunque sabían de la presencia del otro nunca cruzaron miradas.

Brick y Butch tampoco hablaron mucho del tema, simplemente saludaron a la ojiazul con un "Buenos días" como gesto de cordialidad.

Nada más y nada menos, no se querían involucrar tanto sin que ellos hubieran resuelto sus problemas.

Por su parte Momoko y Kaoru tampoco hicieron mención del "Problema de rubios". Aunque eso no evitó que le dirigieran la palabra a ambos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo para aligerar el ambiente.

Brick y Momoko habían comenzado a hablar tan familiarmente que sus hermanos en un principio se vieron sorprendidos por su relación, pero el detalle quedó rápidamente en el olvido.

La pelinaranja se sentía bien, algo incomoda por el hecho de que su mamá prácticamente le hizo un interrogatorio a Brick el día pasado cuando la acompañó a su casa. Pero sobretodo feliz de poder acercarse más al pelirrojo testarudo y obstinado que en pocas ocasiones mostraba sus sentimientos, y que poco a poco se los estaba mostrando a ella.

Y eso la hacía sentir especial.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

— ¿Y bien? Creo que fue algo pronto…pero sobretodo directo—pronunció y lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amiga pelinaranja. Quien sin medir sus palabras, gritó a ambos rubios que resolvieran sus problemas y que no regresaran si no lo habían hecho. A sí acabara el recreo.

Por supuesto que las caras atónitas de ambos rubios ojiazules no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos el rubor en la cara de ambos.

Y luego de eso, Momoko jaló a Kaoru hacia el pasillo, dejándolos solos en algún lugar del patío trasero.

En plena lluvia.

— Tenía que hacerlo, si por ellos fuera, no se hablarían hasta dentro de un par de meses. Y no hay tiempo para eso. — se defendió la pelinaranja de largo cabello.

Kaoru hizo un gesto de aburrimiento. — Sí, sí, lo que digas… ¿Qué tal lo tuyo con Dexter? —cambió de tema, no tenía realmente interés en la relación pero debía pasar el rato.

— ¿D-Dexter? — titubeó. Lo había olvidado.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde que se le…declaró. Su cara se tornó roja ante ese pensamiento, ella lo quería pero… de una forma…no romántica.

"¿Qué le diría?, no quería lastimarlo, pero no quería estar atada a alguien que no amaba. Ella ya tenía a un chico especial.

Brick Him.

— Iré a buscarlo— musitó a la pelinegra para después correr rápidamente hacia el salón del pelinaranja, debía dejar claros sus sentimientos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de calmarse y dejar de temblar. Cosa que no fue completamente exitosa.

El silencio era incomodo y él solo podía mirar al suelo.

— Y-Yo t-tengo que irme…— musitó en un susurro apenas audible. Dio un par de pasos lentos e inseguros hasta que una mano la detuvo del brazo. Temió verlo a la cara, razón por la que no se molestó en girarse.

— No, yo… tengo mucho que decirte— le dijo y la hizo girarse. Más no alzó la vista del suelo y eso lo molesto un poco. — Y preguntarte.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, él comenzó a hablar.

— Quería… no, tengo que preguntarte algo— su voz era decidida y antes de que pudiera continuar la escuchó hablarle.

— Si es por lo del parque de diversiones…

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? — la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, más no molesto. — Si no te gustaba lo hubieras dicho, yo lo hubiera enten…—

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! — confesó sin ser consciente de sus palabras. — E-es solo que…yo…bueno, no había dado mi primer beso y-y eso me sorprendió y-y— alzó su vista hacia un punto fijo en donde no pudiera mirarlo, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. — Solo pude correr…— musitó entre lágrimas. — de verdad que no planeaba rechazarte…

Y eso fue suficiente, suficiente para comprender todo y olvidarse de lo demás a su alrededor.

Se dedicó a abrazarla y a susurrarle todo lo que había callado.

Todo lo que le quería y a hacerle una propuesta especial.

. . . . . . . . . .

Se posicionó frente a la gran habitación con intenciones de llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la blanca puerta se abrió. Dejando a la vista un sonriente muchacho rubio.

— ¡Momo-chan!

— Hola, Cody…—mencionó este último algo extrañada— ¿Qué haces en el club de ciencias?

— Me uní hace poco, quería probar cosas nuevas— rió entusiasmadamente. — ¿Qué tal van Miya-chan y el chico Brick? ¿Ya están saliendo?

Momoko se paralizó por un segundo y comenzó a titubear. — ¿Miyako y Brick?

— Sí, ya sabes. Lo suyo se notaba a kilómetros. —volvió a reír. Al parecer ya lo había superado.

— C-Creo que te estás equivocando. —su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. — Ese tonto pelirrojo no puede…—

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué no es el rubio?

Y el corazón de la pelinaranja se alivió enormemente.

— Ese es Boomer— ahora ella sonreía y el rubio le miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué no era el emo paliducho?

Nuevamente volvió a reír, esta vez más sonoramente. — Ese es Butch, y hasta donde sé no es emo.

Cody se rascó la nuca incomodo. — Ah, ya veo…

—Eh… ¿Está Dexter? —cuestionó con cierta timidez interrumpiéndolo y deseando que no estuviese. Todo el valor que había juntado se había ido por un tubo.

— Sí claro. ¡Dexter! — llamó.

Maldición, maldición. Sus dioses ya no la querían.

— ¿Qué sucede? — el pelinaranja apareció despojándose de su bata y en cuanto divisó a la pelinaranja sus ojos brillaron.

— Los dejo, hasta luego Momo-chan— se despidió el rubio y se adentró en la habitación.

Momoko devolvió la despedida y saludó tímidamente con la mano al pelinaranja portador de gafas.

— ¿Y bien, Momoko? ¿Tienes alguna respuesta? — preguntó haciendo pausas. No quería parecer directo pero al final terminó siéndolo.

— Sí, la tengo.

. . . . . . . . . .

— ¡Hey Butch!

— Ah, Brick. ¿Qué sucede? — respondió sin interés cerrando su casillero e introduciendo la llave en su bolsillo.

— Eh… bueno, será una pregunta rápida.

Butch comenzó a caminar hacia el aula mientras asentía y miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor.

— Pues tengo un amigo que…—

— Tú no tienes amigos, Brick.

— ¡Claro que tengo! — se hizo el ofendido. — ¡Tengo muchos amigos! ¡De hecho, estoy rodeado de amigos! — le aseguró con orgullo.

— Lo que digas— rodó los ojos. Estaba más que claro que el pelirrojo hablaba de sí mismo. — ¿Y…? ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? — recitó con fingido interés.

— Pues, hay una chica que le… interesa…—

Qué idiota. Más claro ni el agua. Estaba claro que hablaba de él y Momoko.

— Y quería saber qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Butch le seguía mirando de reojo, a pesar de que el pelirrojo era escasos centímetros más alto que él. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de lado.

— Pues… según mi experiencia y mis grandes conocimientos sobre el misterioso y maravilloso mundo del amor…— se hizo el interesante. — Sé que eres tú idiota.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — el rostro de Brick estaba rojo y echando humo.

— Y el resultado de mi análisis fue lo que yo esperaba, claramente te atrapó una chica hermano.

Pasó su mano por el hombro de Brick, quién no supo si eran felicitaciones o condolencias.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Disculpen la demora pero, ¡Ya salí de vacaciones!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Laura249 : ¡Hola! Jaja sí, quién sabe jeje. Claro que te ayudo por ahí me avisas, gracias y saludos.**

 ** _Hikari Lin_ : Jajaja, creo que ya lo sabía desde hace algunos capítulosxD Tu review me hizo reír y me gustó tu idea de preguntar en google pero si lo usaba ya no sería tan sorprendente para ti jaja, pero gracias e igualmente de ahí me inspiré con la escena de Brick y Butch:3 Gracias e igualmente cuidate:3**

 **KtaMiauXD : Tu review me hizo el día jaja, e igualmente me di cuenta que te gusta mucho esta carita (:v) jaja. No comprendí lo de la piriposaxD Pero me causó mucha risa y tengo una idea de que podría ser... Sayonara, y gracias por no saber donde vivo y de paso a tu mami por no dejartexD ¡Oh! Gracias por tus felicitaciones e igualmente felicidades por ser el review 100 jeje.**

 **Sonia Maria797 : Jaja es cierto. Y creo que lo de ellos ya se aclaró, un saludo.**

 **Tokitou-maki : ¡Gracias! Aquí mi continuación, un saludo.**

 **card of shadow : Hola, gracias por leer. ¿Eres un...lector? o discúlpame si eres lectora. Y también por tardarme en actualizar, lo siento. Un saludo.**

 **¡Felices 100 reviews! Bueno...104 jeje.**

 **Me despido y hasta luego.**

 **By:Lenka387**


	17. Chapter 17: Rechazo

_**Hey, ¿Qué tal? Disculpen la demora, y de paso el capitulo tan cortito. :'c**_

* * *

— ¿Tú…? —soltó un gran suspiro y apartó la mirada. — ¿Me vas a rechazar, cierto?

Momoko titubeó y pasó un mechón de su cabello al frente para acariciarlo lenta y nerviosamente.

Eso fue suficiente para que el pelinaranja rectificara.

— ¿Es culpa de él verdad? — frunció el ceño aún sin mirarla. Apretó su puño molesto y se acomodó sus gafas. — No lo entiendo— volvió a hablar ante el evidente silencio de la chica.

— Dexter…

— Sólo fue una semana, ¡Una semana, Momoko! — gritó alterado y de alguna forma asustándola haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. — El logró en una semana lo que yo no pude por años. ¿Siempre fui tan patético?

Al ver que Momoko seguía inmovilizada por sus gritos, decidió irse.

— Al parecer sí. — fue lo último que pronunció antes de volver a adentrarse en la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué salieron si había tremenda lluvia afuera?

Oh, sí. Temió el rechazo en público. La pelinaranja probablemente seguiría bajo la lluvia, pero él ya no se molestaría en regresar.

. . . . . . . . . .

Rojo a más no poder se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró a su hermano incrédulo.

Butch al principio soltó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de muchos estudiantes, sin embargo poco a poco fue apagándola al ver la cara de su hermano.

Parecía asustado y si no se equivocaba estaba temblando.

— Oh, mierda.

. . . . . . . . . .

Su vista parecía perdida y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Hubiera chocado contra la pared de no ser porque escuchó una sonora carcajada del pasillo siguiente. Sus pies se movieron sin pensarlo y girando la esquina del pasillo descubrió a un chico pelinegro con su cabello atado en una coleta y a… Brick.

Sus ojos se iluminaron automáticamente pero él no parecía feliz. Es más juraba que en cuanto la vio comenzó a temblar.

— Oh, mierda.

Escuchó al pelinegro y en cuanto su mirada jade y la suya rosada se encontraron el pelirrojo escapó del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad.

Observó al ojiverde voltearse nuevamente hacia su hermano y buscarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Brick!

Butch se debatió entre perseguir a Brick o darle a Momoko una explicación. Pero optó por la primera.

— ¡Brick! ¡No huyas cobarde! ¡No puedes huir del destino! — lo volvió a escuchar y cada palabra le pareció…graciosa en su máximo esplendor. Tanto que no pudo contenerse la risa.

Y como si nada se dio media vuelta hacia el aula, tal vez se lo contaría a Miyako o a Kaoru.

Se fue ignorando que ella misma era la causa por la que el desesperado pelirrojo huyó a toda velocidad.

. . . . . . . . . .

Al regresar al salón se encontró con Kaoru reclamándole el hecho de que ella y Miyako la habían abandonado por un par de chicos.

Y no lo negaba, había algo de cierto en esas palabras.

— ¿Lo rechazaste, verdad?

— S-Se podría decir que sí…—le susurró con vergüenza en sus palabras, no le agradó no haber correspondido a los sentimientos del primer chico que se le declaró en toda su vida, mucho menos no haber negado los insultos que él mismo se lanzaba.

— La mejor elección de tu vida. — Momoko le miró confundida tratando de beber el último sorbo de su naranjada. Dexter no le desagradaba del todo pero estaba claro que su amiga no podía simplemente ignorar la presencia de cierto pelirrojo en su corazón. — Me refiero a que aún no te le has confesado a Brick. — expuso como si nada.

— ¡Kaoru! — reclamó la pelinaranja totalmente sonrojada, la mencionada le miraba enojada por el hecho de que a Momoko se le ocurrió escupir la naranjada que tenía en la boca justamente en su cara. — Ups — susurró para después pedir disculpas.

La pelinegra no discutió más y dirigió su vista hacia Miyako que recién venía entrando.

— Hola— saludó particularmente sonriente.

Ambas amigas, pelinaranja y pelinegra sonrieron con malicia viendo a la ojiazul desbordante de alegría.

— Algo bueno e interesante habrá pasado con Boomer para que llegues así— Kaoru fue la primera en hablarle burlonamente.

La rubia enrojeció y caminó hasta su pupitre.

— ¡Sí, Miyako! ¡Cuéntanos! — apoyó la pelinaranja viendo como la aludida se sentaba y hacia un gesto de silencio.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Se supone que es secreto! — susurró bastante audible la ojiazul. Sabía que esconderles algo era imposible, además de que ella también estaba ilusionada de contarles. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro continuó. — ¿Y qué quieren saber? —cuestionó nerviosa.

— ¿Se las arreglaron?, ¿Están saliendo?, ¿Ya son novios? ¡¿Ya se besaron?!

— ¡Momoko! — reprochó la rubia entre susurros.

— Tal vez habría sido mejor no contarlo— comentó la pelinegra a la ojiazul, quien estaba más roja que un tomate por los gritos de la pelinaranja. Por su parte esta misma le miraba con reproche.

Probablemente Miyako ya no le contaría nada.

— Sólo les diré…— les habló la rubia con aires de grandeza, dejando de lado su nerviosismo y con notorio misterio. — que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Momoko ya no podría tener más curiosidad y a Kaoru ya se le habían ocurrido algunas ideas de lo sucedido entre ambos rubios. Bastante acertadas por cierto.

La pelinaranja giró su mirada hacía el que era el pupitre del rubio, él ya había llegado y justamente pareciera que durmiera una siesta. ¿A quién se le ocurría? Probablemente y si no se equivocaba, la relación entre ambos rubios avanzó mucho, por lo que observó en Miyako claro está. ¿Y a ese chico se le ocurría dormir?

Sólo se le ocurrió una explicación lógica y que toda mujer daría la razón.

"Hombres".

— ¡A un lado, muévanse!

Todos los presentes en el aula escucharon tales gritos desesperados en el pasillo. Apenas reaccionaron cierto pelirrojo entraba a gran velocidad al salón de clases, una vez dentro se dirigió a su propio pupitre y se refugió con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, a la defensiva.

Luego de unos segundos más el pelinegro hizo acto de presencia llegando igual de extravagante como su hermano mayor.

No hubo preguntas, sólo silencio por parte de todos. Y unas dulces palabras de Butch hacía su querido hermano pelirrojo.

— Estás muerto, Brick.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, de nuevo! ¡He vuelto! Disculpen la demora, en verdad. Jamás había tardado casi mes y medio en actualizar:'c Me siento fatal (._.)**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Gonza-chan: De nada, aquí tienes mi actualización. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Sonia Maria797 : Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Jajaja sé que ya pasaron pero, igualmente:) **_

_**Hikari Lin : Hola, jajaja no te preocupes. Wow pues felicidades, el mío fue el 25 jeje. Sí jaja, tus reviews siempre me alegran el día, felices fiestas (atrasadas) Disculpa la demora:'c ¡Bye!**_

 _ **Laura249: Gracias, aquí tienes mi actualización, me disculpo por la tardanza...**_

 _ **Jade : Sí, gracias. Ya llegó la continuación:)**_

 _ **Tokitou-maki: Jajaja, a mi también me gustó escribir esa parte, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado:) ¡Feliz 2016!**_

 _ **Yui Hatsune x3 : Hola, jajaja tus reviews son tan...únicos y me encantan:3 Jajaja lo siento, creo que ya lo podrás leer en estexD ¡Ah ya! Jajaja, bueno pues, gracias:D ¡Sí! "Había" Porque ya volví a entrar:'c Desilusión en tres...dos...uno jajajaxD Agradécele entonces a tu mami de mi partex3 ¡Sayonara!**_

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl: Es cierto jaja, y finalmente sí. Aún no sé como llevarlo pero algo se me ocurrirá jeje. Un saludo.**_

 _ **Me despido queridas lectoras y...¿lectores? de FanFiction:3**_

 _ **Agradezco enormemente que lean esta historia de una novata y se molesten en dejar un review:3**_

 _ **By: Lenka387**_


	18. Chapter 18: Nervios

**¡Hola! Algo tarde pero llegó:3**

* * *

— ¡¿Te suspendieron?! — se exaltó el profesor.

— No hagan tanto alboroto, además no fue mi culpa. — contestó el pelinegro desde el sillón. — Fue culpa de Brick. — frunció el ceño.

— Cierto, ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? — preguntó el pelinegro menor quien cargaba a Pochie en sus brazos.

— Se unió al equipo de baloncesto, ¿Puedes creerlo? — comentó Boomer sentado en el suelo jugando videojuegos junto a Kaoru.

— ¿Brick? Quién lo diría…— musitó el profesor pensativo y al momento se emocionó. Sus chicos estaban creciendo como buenas personas.

La mayoría en la habitación lo miraron extrañados, ya que el pelinegro mayor casi lloraba de la emoción.

— Pero antes de eso, Butch, estás castigado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Brick…!

— Cuando Brick llegue, avísale que también está castigado. — interrumpió a Butch y ordenó a Ken mientras se acomodaba su bata y tomaba un portafolios del sillón. — Saldré por unas horas, regreso para la cena.

Después de eso se dirigió a la puerta y salió por esta misma.

— El profesor no suele salir mucho, ¿Pasó algo, Ken? — curioseó Miyako desde el sillón observando como Boomer jugaba videojuegos en el suelo.

— Pues no que yo sepa…—respondió igual de extrañado que la rubia. — A propósito, ¿Qué sucedió para que te suspendieran por tres días? — esta vez se dirigió a Butch.

— Perseguí a Brick por los pasillos y tropecé con una profesora… ¡Pero fue un accidente! — se defendió el pelinegro.

— Eso es algo malo pero no creo que sea muy grave para la suspensión de tres días— comentó Momoko llevándose a la boca una porción de pastel de fresas.

— Fue Luka-sensei. — musitó el ojiverde, haciendo que todos lo miraran, incluso Boomer y Kaoru pausaron su juego. — ¿Y adivinen con quien estaba?

— ¿Gakupo-sensei? — Miyako respondió a su irónica pregunta.

Butch suspiro y sintió.

— Supongo que no descanso hasta que se hiciera justicia por lo que le hiciste a su amada "Luka"— dedujo la pelinegra quién nuevamente retomaba el juego junto a Boomer.

Butch la miró por escasos segundos para después volver a asentir.

— Te metiste en muchos problemas… por cierto, ¿Quiénes son Gakupo y Luka? — preguntó curioso Ken, ya que al parecer era el único que no lo sabía, además de Pochie claro está.

— Profesores de la escuela Ken, los conocerás cuando ingreses a nuestra escuela— contestó Momoko con superioridad.

— ¿Quién dijo que entraría a tu escuela?, yo aspiro a hacer algo mejor—contraatacó el pelinegro y se fue rápidamente de la habitación al escuchar el distintivo "Uhhhh" coreado de todos los demás, excepto de Momoko quien le sonreía macabramente desde el sillón, eso más ese inocente pastel de fresa la hacía lucir aterradora.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba agotado, después de ese duro entrenamiento tenía muchísima hambre, ganas de un buen baño y un largo descanso en su suave cama.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí mismo y observó la inhabilitada y obscura— ¿Habrá alguien? —se preguntó a sí mismo y luego de dejar sus pertenencias en el sofá se percató de que la luz en la cocina estaba encendida.

Su primera opción fue ignorarlo, ¿Y si era Butch? Estaba muy cansado como para discutir, sí, tan mal estaba. Pero luego de permanecer ahí por unos segundos un delicioso aroma se penetró en su nariz y le quedó claro que de Butch no se trataba, siguiendo el placentero olor entró a la cocina encontrándose de espaldas una larga cabellera anaranjada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió casi al instante.

— Llegas justo a tiempo— volvió a sonreír más emocionada y continuo su labor en la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — ignoró el anterior comentario de la chica y se acercó a observar los movimientos de la pelinaranja y de paso a fisgonear en el platillo.

— Imaginé que al llegar estarías hambriento—rió un poco y después de alcanzar unos platos se los entregó a Brick. — ¿Podrías poner la mesa?

— Ah, sí…—murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos. Situó los platos en lugares respectivos seguidos de vasos, y utensilios, también una jarra de naranjada fresca.

" _Pareciera que lo tenía todo planeado"_ pensó e inmediatamente se le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza.

" _Parecemos pareja de recién casados"_ Se ruborizó al instante y se jaló el cabello tratando de alejar esas raras ideologías.

— ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

— ¿Qué sucede, Brick? — preguntó Momoko llegando a la escena, muy extraña por cierto, con una cacerola entre sus manos.

— N-nada. — el recuerdo de esa mañana inundó su mente de nuevo y se puso nervioso.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron a cenar el momento fue realmente silencioso.

— ¿Y-y los demás? — cuestionó para romper el silencio, además de que no los vio desde que llegó.

Momoko espero a terminar de digerir el bocado que tenía en la boca y luego limpió los restos de comida con la servilleta.

— Miyako ya se fue y Boomer la acompañó—una sonrisa de complicidad se situó en ambos ligeramente. — Kaoru también y Butch insistió en acompañarla, el profesor salió por la tarde y según sé Ken está arriba durmiendo. — contó esto último rápidamente para meterse un nuevo bocado.

— Ah…

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar, esta vez duró hasta que la cena terminó y Momoko recogió los platos dirigiéndose al fregadero.

— Te ayudo.

— No hace falta, gracias— declinó la oferta del pelirrojo y aún así éste la siguió.

— Ahora que lo pienso…— comenzó a hablar para sí mismo y después se dirigió hacia ella. — ¿Por qué hiciste la cena? No malinterpretes estaba delicioso pero, estoy segura de que ya tenemos un artefacto capaz de producir alimentos.

La pelinaranja lavó los utensilios con más rapidez y luego de terminar se volteó hacía él pensándoselo un poco.

— Te quería preparar algo casero— su vista que se mantuvo en el techo de repente lo enfocó a él. — Quería que probaras algo hecho por mí— soltó sin más acompañado de una mirada seria y decidida.

El corazón de Brick se aceleró tratando de no malinterpretar lo escuchado y en un intento de calmarse y responder comenzó a reír lentamente, dándole un toque psicópata.

La mirada seria de Momoko se desvaneció y por un momento se asustó al ver y escuchar la risa casi maniática del pelirrojo.

— Ya veo— fue lo único que mencionó después de percatarse del temor que le causó a la pelinaranja y detener su risa perturbadora.

Necesitaba dormir…un buen baño y después se iría a dormir…Definitivamente lo necesitaba.

Al comprender las intenciones del chico Momoko salió de su trance de silencio y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se armó de valor.

— Brick, ¿Tú…saldrías con alguien como yo? — se posicionó tras él quién se detuvo en seco al escuchar su pregunta.

¿What? Su mente se puso en blanco en ese instante y se volteó lentamente a encararla de frente.

— ¿P-por qué preguntas?

— Porque me gustas.

Ambos enrojecieron, Brick mucho más.

¡No tenía que ser tan directa! Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y se tensó bastante. ¿Cómo se metió en eso? Tan pronto como terminó la cena debió salir de ahí a toda velocidad…

. . . . . . . . . .

Apretó el puente de su nariz y después de echar un último vistazo a su reloj finalmente un taxi se paró frente a él.

Subió e indico la dirección del laboratorio, se le había hecho tarde pero esa no era su mayor preocupación por el momento.

¿Cómo les diría a los chicos tal noticia? Después de todo lo mejor sería ocultárselos hasta averiguar un poco más, pero aún así no dejaba de lado su intranquilidad…

¿Cómo se lo tomarían los chicos?

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Gracias por su apoyo:3**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sagittarius no Liz: Hola, gracias por leer, tu review me ha sacado una sonrisa:) Me alego que te haya gustado, me encanta el GakuLuka:3**

 **Hikari Lin: Jajaja lo siento, sí soy capricornio y gracias:3 Jajaja andaba por ahí 7u7 Pobrecita de ti, a mi también:'c Habrá en marzo:'D Gracias por leer ¡Bye!**

 **Laura249: Gracias:) Saludos.**

 **Jade: Lamento la demora, capitulo 18 recién salido;D**

 **Ainoha: Gracias por leer, capitulo 18:3**

 **Yui Hatsune x3 : Jajaja lo siento, es verdad las utilizaron en excesoxD pero son muy divertidas, Jajaja tus reviews siempre me hacen reír, gracias:3 y agradécele a tu mami de mi partexD Doble like! oknoxD ¡Saludos!**

 **Tokitou-maki : Gracias por leer, lamento la demora:)**

 **¡Adivinen quién tiene nuevo fic! Es vocaloid:3 (Por si gustan pasarlo a leer) Aunque aún no sé si es bueno o ya valíxD**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores (?**

 **Me despido atentamente:3**

 **By:Lenka387**


	19. Chapter 19: Por alguna razón

**Disculpen la tardanza T-T Casi un mes...:'c (Espero aún hayan lectores) ¡Capitulo 19!**

* * *

— Y-Yo…— tartamudeó asustado. Su corazón latía demasiado acelerado y la presencia de la chica tras él esperando una respuesta no ayudaba mucho.

Lo aceptaba, esa encantadora traga-dulces le había hecho cambiar demasiado su perspectiva, además de ganarse un enorme lugar en su corazón.

Pero… ¿Realmente podía hacerlo?

"Boomer lo hizo" Se le vino a la mente, la imagen de su hermano se hizo presente junto a Miyako, ellos estaban actualmente y oficialmente saliendo….

Pero luego está ese tema de toda la vergüenza que pasaría, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que tomarse de las manos, hacerse mimos y todas esas cosas diabéticas no iban con él.

Bueno, si era por ella, el noventa y nueve por ciento era seguro.

— ¿Tan fea soy…?— escuchó a la pelinaranja hablar con un tono de decepción. Oh, su dulce voz lo ponía de los nervios.

Brick se volteó encarándola de frente. — No, eres…e-eres…— toda su confianza se esfumó de su ser, tan decidido que estaba hace unos momentos… si hubiera sabido que se bloquearía al verla de frente, hubiera preferido no voltearse. — ¡Eres muy…! — ¡Piensa, piensa! — ¡Eres muy no fea!

¿Decepcionada? No realmente… ¿Alagada? Tal vez… ¿Extrañada y boquiabierta? ¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! ¡Respuesta correcta!

— ¿Gracias? Me alegra saber que soy muy no fea— soltó una risilla dejando de lado el escenario silencioso y abrumador que había invadido la cocina en ese entonces.

— Eh, bueno, yo realmente quería decírtelo de una manera distinta— se pasó una mano por la nuca avergonzado. "No muy fea" ¿En serio? ¿Podría haber pensado una respuesta más estúpida? Definitivamente no.

"Al menos la hice reír" Pensó y sonrió desde sus adentros. Su sonrisa le daba una sensación de confort única y especial.

— A mí también me gustas— ya está, lo dijo. Dejo salir una gran cantidad de aire e inmediatamente al percatarse de sus palabras, sintió su rostro arder.

Ambos pelirrojos competían con el rojizo color de sus cabelleras.

Momoko lo miraba expectante tratando de formular las palabras que anteriormente el pelinaranja le había confesado.

No se lo creía… ¿Le habían correspondido? ¿No la habían rechazado? ¿Era un universo paralelo? ¿Alguna clase de sueño? Si era así no quisiera despertar.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y rápidamente las sintió descender por sus mejillas, la felicidad la consumía, su corazón estaba feliz.

Brick se alarmó al verla llorar e inmediatamente posó una mano en su rostro tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que no se detenían. ¿Ahora que había hecho? Se preocupó enormemente, aunque luego de observarla mostrar un par de sonrisas, se relajó.

La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y no la soltó hasta que ella misma se alejó mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa y ojos suplicantes.

¿No quería lo que pensaba que quería, verdad?

Momoko se alzó en puntillas y apoyándose en los hombros de Brick se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

Quería lo que pensó que quería…

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

La pelinaranja se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios del pelirrojo rogando al cielo que lo que escuchó no fuera cierto. Ambos giraron estupefactos sus rostros divisando una silueta observándolos.

— Ken…—musitaron ambos.

Lo habían olvidado…

. . . . . . . . . .

Sábado, hermoso y refrescante sábado…

El profesor había invitado a desayunar a las chicas y se le ocurrió que tal vez después podrían pasar un buen rato "En familia", como las consideraba. Aunque probablemente "Su grupo de hijos" en sí, no se veían como hermanos entre ellos…

Actualmente se encontraban sentados en la mesa, degustando el almuerzo que el profesor se esforzó tanto en preparar. Había un ambiente raro, Ken miraba con recriminación a los rubios y pelirrojos por mantener oculta su relación, pero igualmente se mantenía alerta a cualquier situación o movimiento de los pelinegros, sintiéndose estos observados constantemente.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ken? Te noto distante— le dijo el profesor preocupado por su extraña conducta, estaba consciente de que el pequeño pelinegro no miraba bien a los chicos.

— Nada, simplemente no tengo hambre.

Luego de responder secamente se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir del comedor.

La noche anterior no mencionó nada de lo sucedido a su padre, quién llegó algo tarde y cansado. Pero fuera de eso se enteró de las relaciones secretas que mantenían sus "Hermanos", y de algún modo se sintió excluido.

El profesor también se levantó al ver las primeras acciones de Ken en su intento de irse y lo alcanzó a detener de la muñeca.

— Ken, ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó aún más preocupado por el inusual comportamiento de su único hijo.

El pelinegro se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se dirigió a las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mis "incestuosos hermanos?"

Después de eso se aventuró a subir rápidamente las escaleras, dejando al profesor petrificado y al pequeño grupo de seis también.

— B-Bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos de sangre…—quiso arreglar Momoko tartamudeando y con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Pero solo se ganó una mirada molesta del profesor, y luego de conocerlo tantos años supo al instante que él quería una respuesta, y una respuesta en ese mismo momento.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de sus acciones, se sentía frustrado, él mismo sabía de la atracción entre ellos pero no imaginó mucho más, simplemente el hecho de jugarles algunas bromas y hacerlos enojar por diversión.

Pero sólo eso.

Inclusive no estaba molesto de que salieran juntos, es más los apoyaba, pero…

De alguna u otra forma le dejaron afuera, no le gustaba sentirse excluido, de un día a otro a la que consideraba su hermana mayor trató de besar al que consideraba su hermano mayor… ¡Y él no supo que rollo estaban haciendo!

Maldición, él solo había bajado por un vaso de agua.

¿No confiaban en él?

Se tiró en su cama a descansar y cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, tal vez podría conciliar el sueño.

¿Oh, tal vez…estaba exagerando las cosas? Había actuado sin pensárselo antes.

¿Por qué se molestó tanto?

. . . . . . . . . .

En un lugar no muy alejado de ahí, una silueta emergió de entre las sombras que provocaban la luz del día. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de la criatura surgida de la oscuridad y sus orbes se llenaron de incandescencia.

— Falta muy poco… él ya lo sabe, veamos cuánto tardará en revelar la verdad.

Susurró a las clandestinidades junto a él, con una voz tan aguda y excéntrica que estremecía.

Las formas oscuras rieron y carcajearon siniestramente ante tal declaración.

El mundo de las sombras había regresado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Disculpen la demora:'c A decir verdad no tengo excusa, estoy de vacaciones y hasta ahora sólo estaba holgazaneando -.-' Pero lo más increíble es que empecé el capítulo ayer y lo terminé hoy (? Y tal vez por eso esté muy corto:'c**_

 _ **¡Reviews!:**_

 _ **Laura249: Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Hikari Lin: ¡Hola! ¡Yo también! Disculpa mi tardanza:'c Jajaja, lo siento, en este cap verás la respuesta de Brick y ¿Algo extra? o.o Jajaja te imagino riéndote psicopatamentexD ¡Gracias! Igual tú, aunque disculpa que ya no sea ese mismo día -.-' ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Seiryu.001: Jajaja sí, gracias, de nada, e igualmentexD ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Tokitou-maki: ¡Actualicé! Gracias, ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Miki Takido: Gracias:3 Un saludo:)**_

 _ **¡Me despido! Quién sabe Dios cuando actualice otra vez -.-' ¡Así que nos leemos después!**_

 _ **By: Lenka387**_


End file.
